Because love sometimes hurts
by canny-bairn
Summary: The team deals with love and everything that comes with it, but when one agent betrays another, the meaning of family isn't so clear anymore. Multiple pairings. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Betrayl

**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to CM!**

**This started off as my anti-valentine's AU fic, sort of. There are no flying monkeys or fire breathing dragons just a situation that would only happen in fanfic and not on the show!**

**There will be multiple pairings, one of which I know some people aren't going to be happy about and say the characters actions are unbelievable but it is an AU fic. Set around season six sometime, JJ hasn't left the BAU and Seaver hasn't joined the team. **

**As always, let me know what you!**

...

Their kiss intensified and Emily knew it was wrong the moment she turned up at the suburban house, so late in the night.

She'd broken so many promises in the spate of one half hour. What they were doing was wrong and she knew that, but no matter how guilty the profiler felt, being with this man had become a regular occurrence and somehow he made her hopeful.

He made her hopeful, that just maybe, her life wasn't over yet and that she still had a future in love.

The team had been away for the last ten days and the case didn't particularly go in the small units favour and after all they saw, the brunette's rationale was that she just needed a friend.

It was well after midnight, so the brunette's friend and colleague, should have been home from the office. They could talk and she would feel as though her past indiscretions never actually happened and they could help each other with the inevitable nightmares that were to come, by drinking wine and watching a crappy movie.

Even if in the background she was steeling longing glances.

But now, as she lay back on the cream bedspread she knew things had quickly got out of hand even though secretly she was more than happy to go along for the ride.

Somehow they made it up to the master bedroom, with a trail of clothes left behind them on the stairs. Emily knew she should just push the heavier man off her and tell him it was a mistake.

She hadn't come to the small house to see him. There was a line they both consciously drew at the beginning of their liaisons. Whatever went on between them would never happen in this house, especially when his young son slept in the room opposite the master.

However, as soon as their eyes met, they both knew how this evening was going to end, even if they didn't think it was going to end exactly like this. Wordlessly they became immersed in each other and for the last thirty minutes they'd been connected as one, in the dimly lit bedroom.

Emily had a knot in the stomach the moment the front door opened and he gave her that lopsided smile of his. She was hiding a secret from him and this way, by giving herself to him, she could feel as though she wasn't keeping something from him, something he deserved to know.

No, the profiler was only lying to everyone else in her life. If anyone had found out about what was going on between them, Prentiss was pretty sure everyone she loved would turn against her. After all she'd be hurting good people.

In between the soft groans and lustfully engaged eye contact, they never heard the car pull into the drive way. Nor did they hear the front door open, or the soft footsteps creep up the stairs.

No, the moment they realised they weren't alone, was when the bedroom door hesitantly creaked opened. The caught couple instantly separated and cringed as they were faced with an icy cold stare.

The pair expected screaming and objects being thrown at them, instead the response was worse.

'_Fuck,' _screamed through Emily's mind as she saw the betrayalpermeating from the woman's face as she silently backed out of her own room that her partner, the father of her child, was only supposed to share with her.

He wasn't supposed to share it with anyone else. Especially not with the wide eyed brunette, sitting up straight like a deer caught in the headlights, whilst half covered by the cream bed sheet.

Turning towards her shocked lover, Emily watched as he took a seat back on the edge of the bed after he shot up and out of the covers at the sight of his girlfriend hovering in the doorway, moments earlier.

"What are we going to do?" Prentiss asked shakily, her eyes closed instantly at the sound of the front door slamming shut downstairs.

...

**I normally don't try and write that much Prentiss, just because she isn't my favourite character, she isn't my least favourite, I'm just indifferent. The plotline might look as though Prentiss is the villain, especially in the next few chapters but that isn't my intention, hopefully as the story goes on you'll understand that. Anyways, let me know what you think!**

**The next chapter will hopefully be uploaded tomorrow, just because most of this fic has already been written...**


	2. Hurt

**Disclaimed!**

**Hopefully this chapter clears some stuff up. I'm writing this up in between writer's block with Uni essays and exams, so if it's not top scratch, you have my apologies but I'm pretty stressed at the moment trying to come up with a career path for the rest of my life so please be nice (and remember it is slightly AU!)**

**Hope everyone is well. Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ knocked quietly on the wooden door.

It was late and a part of her wished she wasn't there. Part of her wished that she just booked them into a hotel in the city. But as the blonde rocked her sleeping son in her arms in the middle of the brightly lit corridor, she realised she probably shouldn't be alone when she was this angry and right now, she couldn't think of anyone else she wanted to see.

Especially tonight.

The nearest Jareau was in Philadelphia and a drive that long was out of the question with having little sleep over the last ten nights.

Garcia would have welcomed her with open arms but the liaison couldn't deal with the aftermath of that conversation yet.

Reid would have been in a fluster with the reasons for the unexpected company at such a late hour, especially after such a long case.

Rossi's place was too far out of the way and he had always had a close relationship with the person she wanted to forget about.

As had Morgan, but she wouldn't have got a word in edge ways before he was out the door dealing with her other little problem.

No this was the only place there would be calm, and that's what she craved right now. Calm, so she could crawl under the covers and not resurface for a week.

The door slowly opened revealing a dimly lit apartment and a half asleep Aaron Hotchner. Frowning, her former supervisor stared at her in concern. "JJ, is everything okay?"

"Not really. Can Henry and I crash?" JJ replied with a defeated sigh.

Hotch opened the door widely, taking the sleeping infant off the apparently stressed woman and left JJ to get herself situated on his couch, while he lay Henry down in Jack's room.

When he returned to the living room, JJ was sitting on the arm of the couch, staring at her buzzing cell phone that was vibrating against his coffee table.

"Are you going to get that?" Hotch asked in curiosity, having never seen JJ avoid a phone call in the eight years he had known her.

Looking up at the profiler's sleepy stance, she shook her head. "No, I don't think I am."

"JJ, did something happen?" Hotch prompted carefully. He didn't want to pry but she had shown up at his apartment in the middle of the night with her son.

JJ breathed in and out a few times, listening to the soft buzz of the fridge and ticking off the clock that hung on the wall before responding. "I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Hotch replied genuinely and took a few steps forward, not sure why he was so unsettled by JJ's detached behaviour.

"Yeah I am. I thought I could have it all. A family, friends and a job. I thought I was actually doing something right with my life. And I didn't even notice Will was pulling away. I didn't even notice that he was screwing another woman." JJ scoffed while Hotch took another step forward so he was only an arm's reach away. "Well, until I found them in my bedroom tonight."

Hotch placed his hand onto JJ's shoulder in comfort, while his mind raced through ways to dispose of the Louisianan native. "I'm so sorry JJ."

"Don't be, it's not the first time I've been cheated on." The blonde replied bitterly.

Hotch closed his eyes as JJ chuckled quietly, the pain she was trying her best to hide was etched clearly on her pale face. "But Will's not anyone. He's the father of your child."

"Yeah, well he didn't mind leaving our son in his room while he had fun in my bedroom. The worst part about it was, he knew I was on the way home from work." JJ rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration as she remembered Will's shocked expression as she opened and stepped through the door.

Taking her hand in his, Hotch waited for their eyes to meet again before he spoke. "JJ, it is okay to be upset."

"Hotch I really don't want to cry over him. He's not worth it." JJ shook her head determinedly.

Nodding, Hotch removed his hand off of JJ's and switched on the side lamp to brighten the dim room. "Okay, do you want a cup of tea?"

"Are you not going to offer me anything stronger?" JJ smirked as she realised he wasn't going to force her to go into details.

Hotch turned towards his kitchen as he responded. "Alcohol's the last thing you need tonight, trust me."

JJ silently followed him into the open planned kitchen that followed on from the dining room and living room. She took a seat on the stool and placed her head in her hands as her elbows rested against the cool countertop. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's fine JJ. I'm always going to be here for you and Henry." JJ smiled at his kind words as the tall man swiftly moved around his kitchen making the both a hot beverage each.

As they waited for the kettle to boil, JJ straightened herself and began the comfortable small talk, they'd grown accustom to over the years. "That last case didn't seem like it was going to ever end."

Hotch shrugged as poured the boiled water into the mugs. "We've definitely had worse cases."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to deal with that ass of a mayor." JJ's snarky voice trailed off as she watched Hotch strain the tea bag.

Watching JJ's distant gaze, the unit chief waved a hand in the direction JJ was staring. "JJ, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, Hotch, what I said about Will, can you just forget about it?" JJ bit her lower lip in anticipation of his response.

"JJ I would never criticise your judgement but, what Will did, isn't what you do to someone you love." Hotch's voice was filled with concern as he placed the green mug down in front of his long time friend.

JJ smirked warmly at his obvious distain at the idea she would run back to her cheating partner. "I know and I'm not forgiving him right now, but it's complicated and I don't want you to feel as though I'm putting you in a difficult position."

"JJ, you're my friend, not Will." Hotch stressed, hoping the blonde woman would feel comfortable enough to confide in him.

JJ closed her eyes briefly as she took a sip of her hot tea before responding. "That's not what I meant."

"JJ, do you want to talk about it?" JJ's Blackberry began to buzz again interrupting the conversation flow. Reluctantly the liaison stood, walking back to the coffee table with the mug of tea in her hand. Sighing at the name on the caller ID, JJ looked apologetically over to Hotch, before she answered it.

"Hey Garcia... I'm fine... Well he shouldn't have... Nothing's wrong Pen... We're at Hotch's... No don't do that, please, I'll explain tomorrow... Just tell him you've talked to me and that he needs to stop calling me... I know Pen, I will do, I promise... Thanks Garcia, see you then." JJ hung up the call, practically throwing the object onto the table before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Everything okay?" Hotch's voice dragged the blonde's attention back to the present.

Sighing, she waited for him to return to the living room before answering. "Will just can't take the hint and leave me alone."

Leading her to the couch, they both sat down and spent a few minutes in comfortable silence. Out of the corner of his eye, Hotch watched as JJ sipped her tea and kept her focus on anything besides him. "Okay, I don't want to push you but there's definitely something more going on. You're not telling Garcia anything and you're far too calm. JJ, if he did something else that you're not..?"

"Will is only a cheater, Hotch, he never laid a finger on me," JJ stated firmly, understanding his train of thought.

Nodding, the trained profiler accepted JJ's declaration. "Alright, but you know you can talk to me, right?"

"I wouldn't have come here if I don't feel comfortable with you." JJ smiled thinly as she placed her hand on his free arm.

JJ's phone buzzed again and judging by his friend's soft moan, she had enough of the interrupted buzzes. Reaching for the phone before she did, JJ glared at Hotch silently warning him not to get involved.

Hotch gazed down at caller ID, ready to frighten the hell out of the southern detective but his internal monologue stalled at the familiar name. "It's not Will. Garcia must have called Prentiss to check in on you."

Hotch held out the Blackberry in the liaison's direction but her sudden tension brought a frown to his face.

"I don't want to talk to her." JJ broke the eye contact as she put her mug of tea onto the coaster on the table.

Watching the blonde shrink into herself, Hotch sat forward so he was shoulder to shoulder with the petite woman. "JJ, did you know the woman Will was with?"

"You're one of the best profilers in the world, Hotch. I'm pretty sure you don't need me to answer that." JJ retorted dryly, her eyes misting at the name flashing on her cell screen.

Hotch pressed 'ignore' on small object and switched the cell off. Not taking a moment, the usually stern agent removed the mug out of JJ's hand and stood slowly. "I'll get the scotch."

...

**:0**

**Let me know your thoughts and favourite pairings, because there's a few more still to come!**

**The response to the first chapter was great and I thank everyone who is reading, alerting and reviewing, especially; crazyobsession101, mummacass, jekkah, angry penguin, Myspaceisdaocean, JJandHotch4ever96, ReadingRed and deeda... thanks for reviewing guys!**


	3. Concern

**Disclaimed!**

**This fic is writing itself at the moment, hopefully everyone is still intrigued.**

**If you want to see anything or have any thoughts just leave a comment and let me know what you think. **

**Thanks.**

...

Hotch pressed a hand to his forehead in discomfort at the self inflicted pounding, as he slowly walked up the few steps to his office. He should never have brought the alcohol in to the mix last night.

JJ was anything but a lightweight when it came to drinking, and he knew her petite frame had always been misleading in many in different ways, but even as JJ downed the warming liquid in one go, last night she needed a friend, and if it meant suffering one of the worst hangovers in his life, so be it.

When he woke that morning, JJ was already up, washing some of her clothes she had in her go-bag in the trunk of her car, from the team's last case and a few of Henry's small outfits she managed to grab.

After instructing her to take the day off, they negotiated that she'd be in the office at ten for briefing after taking Henry to the Bureau day-care.

So he left to take Jack to school then straight to work, unsure whether or not the horrible feeling he had was because of the amount of alcohol he had consumed or because his team was about to hit a rough patch.

Opening his office door, he wasn't surprised to see one particular person waiting for him. "Garcia, please tell me you haven't been here all night?"

"What's going on Hotchner?" The technical analyst glared at her boss with her arms crossed.

Shaking his head, Hotch placed his brief case on his desk before hanging up his coat. "It's really not my place Garcia."

"But they're okay?" The red head asked in concern.

Nodding, the profiler took a seat behind the wooden desk, placing a hand on his throbbing head. "JJ and Henry are fine, she was just upset. Look Garcia, it's really not my place to discuss JJ's personal life and I know how much she hates gossip..."

Garcia began pacing in front of the desk, her mind obviously racing over how to continue. Mumbling to herself, the analyst kept glancing to the unit chief worryingly. "She left Will?"

"That was her line of thought last night." Hotch answered slowly, trying his best to ignore the pain shooting through his head.

Garcia stopped walking back and forth over the small floor place, and eyed the profiler curiously. "Are you hung-over?"

"Never drink with a pissed off Pennsylvanian." Hotch moaned as he waited for Garcia to speak about whatever was actually on her mind.

Nervously, Garcia tapped her foot, her mumbling became more coherent after she'd finished pursing her lips in thought. "She's going to get through this, we'll help her."

The eccentrically dressed woman, looked the through the unit chief's office blinds noting that the bullpen was slowly filling up. Sighing heavily, Garcia dragged her eyes back to Hotch's. "JJ's a tough person Garcia. She'll be in for briefing, just don't make a big fuss over her okay?"

...

**I know this chapter is a little short and a bit of a filler, but the next chapter is longer and all I can say is that, Prentiss has some 'splaining to do!**

**Hi to everyone who is taking the time to read, favourite and alert! **

**Also hi to; egoofy34, schokokaffee, mummacass, cmfan99, angry penguin, crazyobsession101, ReadingRed, JJandHotch4ever96, deeda, Berlian, Myspaceisdaocean... You're reviews all inspire me to write faster, thanks so much for reviewing! **


	4. Facing the truth

**Disclaimed!**

**Things are starting to turn a little bit awkward for everyone involved. Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ entered her office silently berating herself for drinking so much the night before. Her office was so messy and disorganised, just like her personal life, the blonde mused as she stood behind the metal table.

Switching her computer on, JJ smoothed her shirt down, feeling her professional persona fighting its way to the surface, right until the sound of someone knocking on her office door. "Come in."

"JJ, I know you hate me but please just hear me out," Prentiss strode into the small office, a guilty confidence etched on to her face.

JJ lowered her eyes in avoidance. "We're at work Prentiss."

When the blonde realised the profiler wasn't moving, she met the brunette's eyes in defiance. The two women stared at each other in an awkward silence.

JJ's glare was much angrier than the previous night, Prentiss thought, as the small office felt as though it was shrinking in on her, the longer JJ stared at her.

Prentiss took a step back from where she stood to keep a safe distance between them. "JJ, what I did was unforgiveable, I never, ever meant for you to walk in on that..."

"Hey sunshine, Reid saw you come in. I'm so glad you're..." Garcia burst into the room only to freeze as she looked between her two female colleagues standing awkwardly opposite each other. "Is everything okay?"

Prentiss looked towards JJ in panic, over whether or not the liaison was going to say something, but breathed a sigh of relief as the blonde began to speak with harsh tone. "Briefing is in five."

"JJ," Prentiss attempted to take a step closer towards the messy desk but halted as the liaison lifted her hand.

JJ shot the brunette a warning glare. "Not at work."

Nodding, Prentiss quickly left the small room, leaving Garcia quizzically looking towards JJ in search of an answer to the awkwardness in the air. "Peaches, are you okay?"

"It's nothing, Pen." JJ replied softly as she sorted out some folders on her desk, avoiding the look of disbelief her friend was sending her.

"Did Prentiss..?" Garcia closed her eyes briefly as JJ's head shot up when she recognised the realisation on her best friend's face.

JJ picked up a batch of folders that was for team briefing, and eyed the unusually serious San Franciscan, as she slowly walked around to the front of the desk, so she was foot away from Garcia. "Pen, do you know something?"

"Will told you about New Years?" Garcia replied softly, her expression quickly became guiltier when she realised the blonde had no idea what she was talking about. "Crap, that wasn't it all, was it?"

The liaison looked towards the analyst in confusion. "What happened at New Years, Penelope?"

Garcia turned to close the door and slowly returned to her spot, just in front of JJ, whose defensive stance was causing her concern. "We were just trying to protect you, JJ. I honestly thought..."

"Please Garcia. Just tell me what happened at New Years." JJ prompted with determination in her voice.

"I thought that's why you were pissed at her, because Will had..." Garcia looked towards the ground as she saw pain in JJ's eyes. "Morgan caught them in the bathroom at Rossi's party. They promised us that nothing would happen again and I thought that if I told you... JJ they said was over."

JJ shook her head as Garcia pleaded her apologies. "I have to get to briefing."

The liaison strode out of the office with Garcia struggling to keep up with her fast pace. The team had all congregated in the briefing room as JJ and Garcia quietly entered. Everyone exchanged worried glances as they could all see their analyst was upset and JJ's irritation was evident.

JJ passed the folders to everyone around the table, meeting only Hotch's eyes and avoiding everyone else's eye line. "Three schools in DC have had several incidents..."

Garcia came to JJ's side as she began the briefing. "JJ, we need to talk about this."

"Not now Garcia," JJ glared at the wide eyed analyst after she barked her response.

"Is something going on?" Morgan asked as he looked between the two blondes, but regretted his question as Hotch shot him a warning look.

JJ turned back to the screen. "Three schools in DC have been on alert for the last two weeks after receiving..."

"JJ, please just stop." Garcia interrupted again, ignoring the rest of the team as they watched the two women interact.

JJ faced Garcia with hurt written all over her face. "You're supposed to be my best friend, Pen. You don't lie to your best friends."

"JJ," Prentiss stood, and hesitantly walked to the blonde's right. "If we can just go back to your office..."

JJ sighed, her eyes stinging as she met the brunette's eyes for the first time since she entered the room. "You, know I tried to keep it out of the office Prentiss, because I don't want to have all this drama but I wouldn't be so worried about everyone finding out, cos I'm pretty sure I'm last one to know that you're screwing Will, anyways."

Prentiss's jaw dropped at JJ's harsh words. "I'm..."

"How long have you two even been sleeping together?" JJ asked in frustration, her hand was on her hip and all eyes in the room were shifting between the two women as Prentiss froze.

The profiler closed her eyes and moved uncomfortably on the spot, as she could feel all eyes piercing into her. "Since, after Henry's birthday party in September."

The room stilled at Prentiss's confession, that was, until Hotch stood to come between the three women. The profiler placed a hand on the petite agent's shoulder and guided her away from the group. "JJ, come to my office."

...

**A huge thanks to everyone who is reading/alerting/favouriting, especially: schokokaffe, Berlian, egoofy34, mummacass, crazyobsession101, Myspaceisdaocean, Hotch Fan, JJandHotch4ever96 and angry penguin.**

**Thank you for reviewing!**


	5. Comfort

**Disclaimed!**

**Personally, I would have slapped Prentiss but I'd like to think JJ would be a bigger person and bitch in private, not to satisfy anyone!**

**Hope you like the next chapter, let me know what you think.**

...

"That woman!" JJ groaned as she entered Hotch's office with a bang.

Hotch closed the door and tensed as he watched his friend begin to pace his office. "What happened?"

"First, _she _walked into my office, to half apologise, not for actually sleeping with my partner of the last three and half years, and father of my child, no she was just sorry I walked in on them last night. Oh and then Garcia..." JJ stated through gritted teeth, keeping her gaze away from the sympathetic unit chief's face.

Hotch tilted his head as he could see the compressed anger and frustration leaking quickly to the surface. "What did Garcia do?"

"Oh she already knew they were having an affair, at least since New Year and apparently so did Morgan, who by the way has not escaped my wrath." JJ stilled suddenly, with her annoyed expression softening slightly in trepidation. "Did you already know?"

"After you, I'm pretty sure I'd be the last person they'd tell." Hotch smirked hoping he could diffuse the blondes emotions.

JJ's hand pressed against her forehead while she moved to sit down on the couch at the back of the room. "God, I'm so embarrassed."

"You've got nothing to be embarrassed about, JJ. You're right, Garcia and Morgan should have told you, but Prentiss and Will are the ones who should be embarrassed for what they've done." Hotch reassured as he took a seat on the arm of the couch.

JJ scoffed and leaned her head on the back of the couch. "I didn't want everyone to know. I thought that I could just ignore her and we could get on with our jobs and the team wouldn't be affected... I know I'm naive."

"Is that why you told me to forget about it last night?" Hotch asked as he took her hand to squeeze it in a friendly gesture, to make her know she wasn't alone in this.

JJ looked down at their hands before she met his dark hazel eyes. "I hate her but I love this team more. I don't want to make things awkward."

"You haven't JJ. But she has made things awkward, by losing not just your trust but half of the teams. I'm not judging her as a person, she's not the first person to ever have an affair, but she is supposed to be our friend, and like you said, friends don't lie to each other. They certainly don't sleep with their friend's boyfriends." Hotch replied softly.

JJ closed her eyes and rested her head back against the couch. "Hotch?"

"Yeah?" Hotch looked down at JJ's peaceful face, her eyes were still closed but even from the serenity she was radiating, he could tell the immense pain behind her closed eyelids.

JJ's eyes slowly opened with an obvious sadness instead of the recently present anger. "What I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong JJ. Will was a foolish, selfish asshole for even thinking about hurting you, he isn't even half the man you deserve. As for Prentiss, she was just stupid for throwing away your friendship, because it's something I cherish very much. You did nothing wrong." The profiler smiled genuinely hoping his words could bring the hurting blonde some comfort.

JJ returned the smile with a thankful one of her own, before slowly standing up from the couch. "We should get back to briefing"

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked in uncertainty, JJ's eyes answered her question and in silence he replied with a nod. A gentle knock on the door, stopped the pair before they could leave the office.

Agent Anderson poked his head through the door, his cheeks were the same dark shade of red they achieved, every time he had to talk to Hotch. "What is it Anderson?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Agent Jareau, your, erm, Mr LaMontagne is in your office." Anderson slowly backed out of the office as he watched JJ and Hotch exchange knowing glances. The rest of the bullpen was bustling below them as they hovered at the open door, but as oblivious the countless agents were, they were all well aware thing weren't right with BAU's A team.

...

**Yeah, Will couldn't stay away for long, could he?**

**Hi to everyone who is still reading, hope you're all still interested.**

**A special thanks for reviewing too; Berlian, egoofy34, Cikun, mummacass, deeda, schokokaffee, amyyrileyy, crazyobsession101, Myspaceisdaocean, JJandHotchever96, Flames101, angry penguin, ReadingRed, spk, jekkah!**


	6. Warning

**Disclaimed!**

**Hey everyone, hope you're all still enjoying. There are still some more twists and turns to come, as always, because I love the drama. Let me know what you think!**

...

Will stared at the smile of his young son, in the photo that was framed on JJ's messy desk. No matter what he had done, he never wanted to actually hurt JJ and Henry.

Affairs happen he reasoned, but he just wished he hadn't been such a jerk, and allowed JJ to walk on him and her best friend.

His dad had raised him better than to be a cheater. That was his first train of thought.

If his mind had been in control of his life for the last few months, he was sure he would have stayed far away from the brunette and concentrated on his family. He was pretty sure JJ would contest what particular organ had been in control, but for Will, his heart had overtaken his day to day life.

Since he began his liaisons with his girlfriend's best friend, he realised that the qualities he saw in Emily. The determination of a strong willed woman, the love that came from her vulnerability and her general beauty were just some of the reasons he fell in love with the mother of his son.

But the same qualities both women shared had diminished in JJ and grew in strength with the ambassador's daughter every time he was with her.

It wasn't that he didn't love JJ. He always would.

But the liaison's dedication to her job, something he once admired, became a strain. Her openness about her vulnerabilities was shown a little less the longer they were together, and while she would always be beautiful in his eyes, it was Emily he had been dreaming of at night.

The Louisiana's thoughts were dragged away from the two women as the door slammed shut behind him. Bracing himself to face the wrath of JJ, he was surprised to see the profiler glaring at him as he turned.

"Agent Hotchner, it's good to see you again. I'm just waiting for..." Will's polite smile disappeared as Hotch remained staring at him in distain.

Hotch looked the shorter man up and down judgingly. "JJ's not coming."

"I really need to talk to her..." Will began again but was quickly cut off by the unit chief.

Curtly, Hotch took a step forward and stare the former detective down. "You're going to stay far away from JJ and Henry until she decides she's able to trust you again with her son. This isn't negotiable. JJ needs time and I hope you have enough sense to stay away. Also I recommend you keep it in your pants in the future. I don't want to see you in this office again. Am I understood?"

"I need to apologise, Hotch." Will replied, in determination to see the Pennsylvanian.

Hotch paused momentarily to scowl, satisfied when LaMontagne took a step back, the profiler responded with as much venom as he could muster. "She found you in bed with Prentiss. Trust me, she doesn't want an apology, she wants you to give her space. Make sure you're out of the house on Saturday, so JJ can sort though her things. Agent Anderson will escort you out."

Will stepped towards the exit but hesitated at the doorway to face the taller man. "Will you please tell her I'm sorry? I can't begin to imagine what she's going through but, if she'll just give me five minutes..."

"You should leave, before I escort you out." Hotch interrupted with an intimidating glare, however the look on Anderson's face, in the corner of his eye, amused him slightly as the Southern man nodded reluctantly.

Left alone, he looked around JJ's office and noted the photo frame facing the wrong way. As Hotch moved to return the photograph to its rightful place, the profiler glanced down at the mother and son pose.

JJ looked so happy and Henry was cutely engrossed in his mother's hold, as they smiled up to the camera.

Sighing, Hotch slowly back out of the windowless office while vowing to one day, bring the enigmatic smile back to the liaison's face somehow. After all she'd been through in the last twenty four hours, he reasoned, JJ deserved to be happy once more.

...

**Sorry, no JJ and Will conversation yet, but it is coming!**

**Thank you for reviewing; deeda, Berlian, egoofy34, Stefi, S, schokokaffee, mummacass, Myspaceisdaocean, crazyobsession101, JJandHotch4ever96, angry penguin, Afuy12! **


	7. A Sit Down

**Disclaimed!**

**The story so far:**

**Emily and Will were caught in bed together by JJ when she came home from work one night. Upset, she took Henry and turned to Hotch for friendship and support, (no romance yet, come on she just found her partner in bed with her best friend). Hotch got them both drunk and suffered the next day. That morning, Garcia confronted Hotch, needing to know JJ and Henry were all right, what he didn't know was that Garcia already knew about Will and Prentiss after Morgan caught them together at Rossi's New Year party. **

**However, Garcia did tell JJ she knew something had happened between the pair, and JJ stormed into briefing. The liaison attempted control her feelings but her emotions got the best of her and she snapped at Prentiss who admitted she and Will, had been sleeping together for five months. Hotch calmed JJ down and dealt with Will when he showed up and here we are...**

**Let me know what you think! **

...

Hotch made his way back to the quietness of his office, after pausing next to JJ in the kitchenette to inform her Will was gone from her office.

She gratefully thanked him and passed him a coffee and some aspirin, before moving back to her now empty office. The rest of the team, except for Prentiss, were in the roundtable room going over the case files.

The unit chief finally entered his office slowly, after noticing a female figure hovering at the other side of the door. "Why aren't you going over the DC case, with the others?"

"Hotch, I need to apologise." Prentiss replied quickly. Her arms were tangled tightly around her body and for the first time the supervisor realised just how run down, his other female colleague looked.

Nodding, Hotch placed his coffee mug on his desk and took a seat. He waited for the brunette to take a seat opposite him before he spoke. "I'm not the one you should be apologising too."

"JJ's upset. I don't want to make things any worse than they already are and I'm pretty sure, me crowding her, is not what she needs right now. You saw what happened in briefing." Prentiss responded tiredly.

Hotch noted the dark circles under his colleagues eyes and her nerves as she continuously tapped her fingers against the arm of the seat. "I'm not judging you Prentiss. What you do in your personal time, is your own business. But I need to know my team is working to the best of their abilities without any distractions. What you did to JJ not only affects her and Henry, it affects all of us. We are supposed to be a team."

"I know Hotch and I feel as though the world should just open and swallow me up. What happened with Will, should never have begun in the first place and honestly, I'm not sure how exactly it did all start. But I can't change what has happened, Hotch. No matter how hard I wish." Prentiss stressed, her eyes misting up at the memory of JJ's evident pain, the night before.

"So what's your next step?" Hotch asked but was met with a confused expression. "Is your relationship with Will over or is it a more permanent thing?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, it's complicated. We have things to sort out and, Will needs to talk to JJ first." Prentiss bit her lower lip as she mumbled over her words.

Hotch lowered his gaze to the dark liquid inside the blue FBI logoed mug. "I suggest you tread carefully, Prentiss. JJ doesn't need any more pain in her life, not right now."

Emily breathed in deeply and looked to her hands as they tapped against the leather. "I wish it was as simple as leaving Will, Hotch, I do. I never want JJ to feel again the way she feels right now. I really do love her. She's been like my sister for years now."

"And yet you still betrayed her." Hotch replied solemnly.

"I know I did." Prentiss met the unit chief's eyes uncertainly. "For the next case, I should sit out. I think it'll be best for everyone if I concentrate on desk work instead of being out in the field."

Hotch watched the profiler gage his reaction, as he leaned back in his chair and kept his expression as neutral as possible. A deafening silence quickly fell over them as he thought over Prentiss's request. Finally he straightened and nodded. "I agree. Go back to your desk."

In one swift moved, Prentiss nodded and stood to leave the room but froze at the door. Turning back to face the unit chief, Prentiss bit her lower lip nervously. "Hotch, how is she, really?"

Hotch put down the pen, he previously had picked up to sign some forms. "I wouldn't expect her forgiveness any time soon, Prentiss. You need to give her space."

"I honestly never meant to hurt anyone." Prentiss exclaimed genuinely. When the profiler didn't reply, the brunette nodded at his obvious disagreement to her statement and wandered aimlessly back to her desk.

...

**Any thoughts? Let me know!**

**Thank you for reviewing; deeda, stefi, Cikun, egoofy34, schokokaffee, Berlian, Afuy12, Myspaceisdaocean, Flames101, mummacass, crazyobsession101, JJandHotch4ever96, Hotch Fan and Melissa Larkin... you're all awesome!**


	8. Confession part 1

**Disclaimed!**

**This story should probably be labelled as a Prentiss/Will fic, just basically because of this next chapter. Let me know what you think.**

...

Prentiss fought with her key in the door lock as she lingered in her elegantly decorated apartment corridor. Kicking the door open with her foot, she slouched her shoulders, allowing her handbag, laptop bag and her coat fall to the floor in a clatter.

Looking towards the end of her hallway, the brunette suddenly smiled warmly, at the sight of Will watching her with an amused glint in his eyes and her cat, happily being held by the new houseguest.

"Shit day, babe?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as Prentiss slowly walked towards him, kicking her shoes off simultaneously with her first two steps.

Will moved the cat to the floor and dragged the profiler into a tight hug. Her voice was muffled as she sought out his warmth by pressing her face into his chest. "I had the worst day on record."

"Even though, you didn't really have to see them?" He replied softly as he pressed firm kisses to the top of her head.

Prentiss scoffed. "I still had Garcia to avoid and JJ, Hotch and Reid got back to office shortly before I left."

"It'll get better, babe." Will soothed and released the slightly shorter woman from his grip.

Emily looked up into his caring eyes when he kept his hands rested on her shoulders as they stood in the entrance to the spacious living room. "You promise?"

Taking his right hand off her shoulder, Will outlined her jaw lovingly and pursed his lips in thought. "How about, I pour you a nice glass of wine and run a hot bubble bath?"

Smiling, Prentiss took his right hand in hers and brought it to her lips. Placing a soft kiss into the centre of Will's palm, Emily sighed happily. "No to the wine, but definitely yes to the bubble bath, that's if you're joining me?"

"No wine?" Will raised his eyes curiously as he moved towards the kitchen, after never knowing a time when the profiler refused a drink, he chuckled as she shot him a not-amused look.

Taking a step forward, Prentiss's gaze fell to her dark brown oak floorboards and she sighed. "Will, we need to talk?"

"Is everything okay?" The former detective froze in the doorway upon seeing the brunette's serious expression.

Emily took another deep breath and brushed a lock of fallen dark hair, behind her ear. "Okay. Last night, when I came over, it was to see JJ, not you. When we were in Boise on the last case, the doctor called me. I had some blood tests done a few weeks ago..."

"Are you okay?" Will interrupted immediately, his concern evident on his face.

She took another couple of steps towards the frozen man and placed her pale hands on his chest, but kept her eyes on them instead of his worrying eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Will momentarily froze in shock. When Emily's brown eyes finally met his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her inwards, so he could kiss her. A moment later, when the kiss slowly began to deepen, he pulled away and stared at Prentiss's small grin in uncertainty. "Wait, you were going to tell JJ?"

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes slightly, Prentiss pushed her body tighter into his. "Not about us, but I didn't know what to do."

"We keep it. We'll be a family." Will looked down at her pale face confidently.

Prentiss raised an eye indecisively. "Is it that simple?"

"Em, I know the last few months haven't exactly been idealistic. I hate myself for hurting JJ, but JJ and I were wrong for each other." He breathed out slowly but kept his eyes focused solely on hers. "What we have Em, is different and amazing and I want to be with you. I chose you. I love you Emily Prentiss and I love our child. It's always going to be you."

"Will, what we did to JJ..." The profiler's voice trailed off suddenly.

The former detective took hold of Prentiss's hand and led her to the large, comfortable black couch. "It should never have happened that way. I was a coward. When things started between us, I should have called it a day with JJ. I love her and I didn't want to hurt the mother of my son, but I know I was hurting you too. JJ might hate us for the rest of her life but she'll accept that we love each other at some point and when she does we'll try to make things right with her."

Prentiss moved his arm so it was wrapped around her before she rested her head on Will's chest. "She's been like a sister to me and I went and stole her man."

"You didn't steal me. I was more than willing to be with you, Em. I hate myself for how everything has happened. But we're starting a family and right now, that's what we have to concentrate on." Will smirked as she raised her warmly satisfied eyes in his direction hopefully.

Emily lifted her weight up slightly so she could steal a chaste kiss. As she lowered he weight back to the couch, her face became serious. "What about Henry?"

Will smile broadened at the sound of his son's name. "He's going to have a little brother or sister."

"We're really going to do this? Be a family together?" Prentiss chuckled as his hand wrapped back around her and he rested his palm against her soon to be large stomach.

He kissed the top of her head, faintly. "I honestly can't think of anything more amazing, can you?"

"God, what have we got ourselves into?" Prentiss chuckled as her eyes flutter closed at the soft kiss.

Will hummed into her head as he rested his lips against her strawberry smelling dark brown hair. "I love you, Em."

"Are you sure?" Prentiss froze as she waited for a reply. Slowly she sat up and pulled out of Will's protective hold, as she faced him, the profiler could see the love radiating from the younger man's face.

Will ran his hand over the brunette's jaw and smiled sweetly. "Emily. I really do love you. Only you."

"I love you too, Will." Prentiss leaned into the touch but only smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. Moaning satisfied into the heated kiss, the agent pulled away slowly and stood with a mischievous grin on her face. "So, where's that bubble bath you promised me?"

...

**Yeah I went there... thoughts anyone?**

**Thank you for reviewing; p95000, Berlian, jekkah, kurussom, CriminalMindsFan, egoofy34, stefi, Myspaceisdaocean, angelswickedschemes, lulubell76, Flames101, schokokaffee (you have no idea how just right you are :P), mummacass, JJandHotch4ever96, angry penguin and ReadingRed!**


	9. Talking

**Disclaimed!**

**So at the moment, Prentiss is pregnant but only Will knows, Hotch isn't allowing Will to talk to JJ, JJ is not talking to Garcia and Morgan because they knew Will and Prentiss had hooked up at a party. Garcia's not talking to Prentiss because she lied to her, Prentiss is avoiding the team, the team are avoiding Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan and Reid have been kinda absent, because in my fics they usually are, and JJ's basically pissed off but trying her best to keep it together.**

**.drama.**

**And there is still more to come!**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Garcia switched on the light in her liar as she slowly walked into the office the Friday morning after yesterday's revelation in team briefing.

Kevin closely followed the eccentrically dressed woman into room with walls full of screens, his hands holding her handbags and coat. "So, Will and Prentiss have been sleeping together since before New Years?"

"I guess since September." Garcia replied half-heartedly. The blonde smiled thinly as she watched her boyfriend for three years organised her belongings in the room.

Kevin sighed. "God, poor JJ"

"She doesn't want our sympathy, Kev. I honestly thought she was going to disown me yesterday." Garcia sighed as she switched on her beloved machines.

"Why didn't you tell her about Rossi's party?" Kevin cringed as the BAU analyst stopped what she was doing, and faced her partner.

Fixing her steely gaze on the taller man, the frustration the blonde had at herself beginning to surface. "I told you, because JJ was actually happy. In the six years I've known her, Will's the only man that's lasted more than two months and he's Henry's father. I didn't want Henry to not have both his mommy and his daddy."

Kevin placed his hands in his corduroy trousers. "But it was okay for his daddy to be a worthless cheat?"

"Will's always been a good father, Kevin. He's a lousy boyfriend but a good dad." Garcia reasoned apathetically.

The male analyst slowly crept up to Garcia's side and placed his hands on her waist. "Are you going to talk to Prentiss today?"

"I'm planning to avoid her with ninja expertise." The blonde smirked sadly.

Kevin kissed the top of his girlfriends head. "She's still on your team though."

"I'm angry at her. She lied to me. They both did, to my face. They should count their blessings that I'm not wiping their existence off the face of the earth." Garcia stated through gritted teeth as she lingered closer towards her partner's touch.

"How is JJ?" Kevin tilted his head as he searched his girlfriend's eyes for an answer.

Garcia bit her lip guiltily and shrugged. "She's stayed in Hotch's guest bedroom again last night. I think she'll be there until she finds a place of her own. I know she was going to pick up some things up from the house tomorrow, but she doesn't want me to go with her. She really doesn't want me to go with her."

"She's hurt, she'll come back around." Kevin soothed as the shorter woman pulled away from him to enter the password on the computer.

"I don't know if I could." Garcia muttered seriously.

Kevin raised an eye as Garcia shot him a warning glare. "What does that mean?"

"Ever cheat on me Lynch, and your time on this lovely planet would be nigh." He chuckled until he realised Garcia was not joking, then slowly backed out of the room to get them both a cup of coffee.

...

As the technical analysts got themselves situated in the Quantico office; Hotch, Rossi, Reid and JJ were in DC continuing with their previous case.

Morgan had left to get some sleep, while the others carried on from where they left off the night before while Prentiss was at her desk in the BAU bullpen reading consults.

In the DC police station, Reid and JJ were looking over the board, plastered with the case information, while Hotch and Rossi sat at the square glass table, reading over files.

Hotch looked up from the call sheet he was holding, towards Rossi's uncertain gaze. Hotch raised his eyes, indicating that the elder should speak whatever was on his mind. "Listen, I know what Prentiss did was awful and JJ has every right to be pissed but I didn't think you'd keep them this separated."

Hotch sighed at the determination on the older man's face. "It was Prentiss's decision not to come with us."

"You benched her." Rossi accused instantly but bit his tongue as Hotch shot him a warning glare.

The unit chief placed the file onto the desk and looked behind the elder man to see JJ and Reid were in deep conversation. Leaning in, Hotch breathed out slowly. "Dave, have you got something to say?"

"An affair isn't illegal. Prentiss made a mistake, Will was the one..." Rossi began to reply but was cut off by the younger profiler's head nodding.

"Will is just as much to blame as Prentiss, I know. JJ said she could remain professional and so did Prentiss, but she wanted to stay behind. Morgan and Reid are coping fine without a fifth profiler, JJ is doing her job as she always has done and if we actually needed Prentiss's help, she's in the office with our technical analyst." Hotch stated calmly.

Rossi glanced behind him and kept his voice low. "I just didn't think you'd take sides."

"JJ came to me Dave, and yet she didn't want me to know that it was Prentiss who she found in bed with her boyfriend. I am JJ's friend and I'm still Prentiss's friend but it was Prentiss who made her mistake, that affected the dynamics of our team and if I'm honest, yes I'm on JJ's side." Hotch admitted quietly and flashed his old friend a look of disbelief. "The only reason you're having a difficult time blaming Prentiss, is because you've been in her position before."

"Emily is a good agent, Aaron. She doesn't deserve to be treated this way because of a personal blunder." Rossi responded directly.

Hotch shook his head in disagreement. "A personal blunder would be a one night stand, a five month affair with your best friend's partner who you just so happen to work with, is reckless and spiteful."

Rossi leaned forward so there was little space between the two men. Clasping his hands together, Rossi's gaze fell to them as he spoke. "Now that JJ knows, it's probably over between Prentiss and Will and everyone can move on. Speaking from experience, people can easily move on with their lives without even thinking of that Southern dirt-bag. Wife number two did just fine."

"Dave, I'm pretty sure Prentiss is staying with Will. They just want to talk to JJ first, which I'm not letting happen right now. She needs time." Hotch replied softly as he watched JJ approach the table to ask them a question about the case. Standing, Hotch left the older profiler staring as they dealt with a complication that had apparently occurred.

Reid slowly came to the table and hovered by the elder profiler as Hotch and JJ discussed an issue about the scheduled press conference near the doorway. The young doctor cleared his throat as he watched his colleague stretch up as he stood. "Do you think the team is ever going to get back to normal?"

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure things can only get worse." Rossi warned with a raised eye.

...

**Dum dum dum!**

**Hi to everyone who is reading, thanks to; Berlian, kurussom, p95000, stefi (I don't think we're living in the same real world, but I'm not a stranger to supposed best friend's betraying each other in such a manner!), deeda, jekkah (Will and Strauss would definitely be the sequel :P), egoofy34, lulubell76, schokokaffee (I'm sorry you're so invested :P!), Starrmyst, ReadingRed, kimd33 (I agree, Prentiss doesn't really seem like JJ's friend right now!), brittanydelko4ever, crazyobsession101, Afuy12, mummacass, JJandHotch4ever96, Myspaceisdaocean, Flames101 and angry penguin.**

**You're all awesome for reviewing!**


	10. Confrontation

**Disclaimed!**

**Because you guys deserve two chapters for being awesome reviewers and readers! Here's when I think Prentiss dislike may or may not spike :S**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

The profiler banged against wooden door, relentlessly knocking until the brunette answered. He automatically scowled as the greeter was not who he expected.

"Agent Rossi." Will smiled politely, he had navy tracksuit bottoms covered his lower half but his chest was bare, as the two men stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Rossi barged into the apartment. "I need to talk to Prentiss."

"Sure come on in." Will replied sarcastically, as the profiler looked around the spacious apartment.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" Prentiss came out of her bedroom, wearing just her fluffy white bathrobe watching Rossi looking at Will expectantly.

Catching the older man's eye line, Will looked at the brunette and excused himself. "I'll be in the bedroom."

"Okay, if you're going to bust my balls about hurting JJ, Hotch already glared me out of his office yesterday and today, everyone else is avoided me as though I'm contagious." Prentiss folded her arms as the profiler stared at her blankly.

Scoffing, Rossi took a few steps forward so they were a few feet apart and lowered his voice. "What the hell are you still doing with him?"

"I love him, Dave." Emily replied softly.

Rossi chuckled bluntly and shook his head. "I'm pretty sure you throw that word around just as much as you screw different men."

Prentiss bit her lower lip as she watched the profiler carefully. "Dave, I'm pregnant. I do love Will, we're becoming a family."

"You're pregnant." Rossi froze at the woman's confession.

Prentiss took another step forward to shorten the distance between them and lowered her voice again. "JJ doesn't know yet, Dave. I want to be the one to tell her."

"Jesus Emily." Rossi looked at her in shock.

The brunette tilted her head to one side and her loosely curled hair fell down the front of her right shoulder. "You're pissed."

Rossi raised his hands as he struggled to find his words. Huffing, the experienced agents words came out in loud bark. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Will you keep your voice down, please?" Prentiss begged, and placed a hand on the older man's arm.

Inhaling deeply, Rossi scrunched his eyes quizzically. "Does he know about us?"

Her eyes widened in fear, but she shook her head slowly as she began her explanation. "We were a onetime thing, Dave. Will and I had been arguing..."

"He was the guy..?" Rossi asked in ridicule as his hand pointed towards the bedroom door.

"You comforted me Dave. When we slept together, Will went off to Pennsylvania with JJ and I was lonely. I felt like a horrible person for cheating on JJ and you gave me several glasses of expensive wine. We were a mistake." Prentiss motioned between them, silently praying the profiler would drop the issue.

Taken aback, Rossi's brown eyes dropped to the ground. "You told Morgan and Garcia you and Will were a mistake at New Years."

"I was lying." She stated bluntly.

"Are you lying about the baby?" Rossi looked back towards the brunette perplexedly. "Are you sure it's even his? Or is he just the most unsuitable man out of a very long line?"

Prentiss's mouth opened and closed a few times as she looked around her apartment nervously. Finding his gaze intently on her, she nodded but spoke quietly. "Yes, I'm sure it's his Dave. You should leave."

Will reappeared in the living room, his eyes shifting in concern between the two profilers. "Is everything good out here?"

"Stay away from Henry and JJ, Will." Rossi scowled at the former detective before leaning into Prentiss and kissing her cheek softly but his voice was more gruff and accusing rather than gentle. "Congratulations Emily, you've got what you've always wanted."

...

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read/ alert/ favourite and review - you've all been mentioned on the previous chapter but you're all still awesome!**

**Thoughts about what should happen next?**


	11. What's happened now?

**Disclaimed!**

**So far, for those keeping count, we've had mentions of JJ/Will, Emily/Will, Emily/Rossi, Garcia/Kevin and we will have, somehow, future JJ/Hotch (I promise), so question, can there be any more pairings?**

**If you have a preference (friendship or romance) or want to suggest one, let me know.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

...

Hotch and JJ sat with their son's at the dining room table colouring in random dinosaur pictures. The DC case finished mid afternoon and they both spent the rest of their time in their respective offices.

Prentiss had not spoken to anyone on the team nor said goodbye when she left early in the evening, for the weekend. Rossi followed suit but Garcia dragged Reid and Morgan to talk to JJ before they left.

Insisting she was fine, JJ watched her three colleagues leave her office dejectedly and then complained to Hotch about how awkward everything was at work, for the entire journey home, after the unit chief had cornered her in the kitchenette at told her to pack up for the day.

As Jack and Henry happily chatted away at the table, the adults shared a concerned glance as a knock on the door interrupted the comfortable ease.

JJ stayed at the table, smoothing down Henry's fair hair, as Hotch went to answer the door. The profiler frowned at the sight of his colleague at the other side of the peep hole. "Dave, are you okay?"

"We need to talk." Rossi replied solemnly but gratefully walked into the apartment as Hotch stood aside.

The experienced profiler observed the familial environment he had interrupted but caught JJ's attention, nevertheless, disrupting the scene. "JJ, can the boys go and play?"

Nodding, JJ turned to the small boys. "Hey guys, can you go into Jack's room and finish off your colouring?"

"But you and daddy are helping!" Jack complained with a frown similar to his fathers'.

Smiling at his son's reaction, Hotch indicated towards the corridor. "We'll help later, buddy. The grown-ups need to talk. Can you hold Henry's hand to your room?"

Happily, the elder boy took hold of the two year olds and left the three adults to themselves. "Dave, what's going on?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Look, this isn't my place but you've been lied to enough." Rossi looked to JJ who scrunched her face in confusion while hesitantly joining the two profilers in Hotch's living room.

"What's happened now?" JJ looked between the two men, Rossi sighed begrudgingly while Hotch shrugged in his own confusion.

Rossi ran a hand over his beard and looked to Hotch before facing the petite blonde again. "Prentiss is pregnant."

"What?" Hotch exclaimed with a frown, his head instantly turning to JJ who looked frozen as she stood in the middle of his living room. The Pennsylvanians face not showing any emotion as she stared forwards.

Rossi stepped towards the blonde resting a hand on her shoulder. "I just spoke to her and Will. She didn't want me to tell you, but I didn't want you to be blind sighted."

"Thanks, I guess." JJ replied with a hint of sarcasm, her eyes still not meeting either of the agents.

Hotch hinted to Rossi to move away from JJ, and the two men hovered near the door. The newly single mother, could hear muffled voices and barely registered Rossi leaving, before Hotch came to her side and led her to the couch.

Not comprehending what was going on, JJ felt her supervisor's arms, wrap around her body and force her head to rest on his broad chest. Once their breathing synchronised, the liaison realised that tears were falling down her cheeks but as her mascara ran, she made no sound.

"I don't want to cry." JJ muttered through a silent sob.

"You need to, JJ." Hotch insisted and waited until his friend closed her eyes before he allowed his fingers, to soothingly massage through her silky hair. "It's okay, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

...

**Poor JJ!**

**(BTW the timeline so far, is that JJ walked in on Will and Prentiss on a Wednesday night, the team spent Thursday and the Friday morning on the case in DC, which I purposefully left vague, and this chapter was an early Friday night, just in case anyone is getting confused, because I'm writing ahead, I forgot the timeline was only a few days long to begin with.)**

**Anyways, I love hearing from you all because then I can write shout outs! Thanks for reviewing; egoofy34, Kimd33, schokokaffee, stefi, p95000, angry penguin, JJandHotch4ever96, Afuy12, jekkah, Hotch Fan, ReadingRed, mummacass, Starrmyst, crazyobsession101, Berlian, spk, Flames101, deeda, Cikun, tennlisa!**

**Thanks guys! **


	12. Packin' up troubles

**Disclaimed!**

**This is quickly becoming my favourite fic to write, along with when I wrote 'Talking is overrated'. I obviously like when the team has conflict, and thinking back, JJ hit Prentiss in that story because she did something to hurt her, huh I must have serious friend issues :S**

**Anyways, enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

...

JJ's eyes fluttered open, as the soft light hit her face. Her chest and head ached as though she had been put through the ringer. The last few hours were hazy at best. The blonde remembered Hotch forcing her to let her walls down and cry, something she hadn't done in a very long time.

The profiler then left her alone for a few moments to put the kids to bed and in that time she had managed to pull herself together only for her dams to break again when Hotch returned with his best sympathetic expression.

JJ remembered, he pulled her back into another hug and then her eyes shut. Shifting slightly, JJ realised they were both still on the couch. Hotch's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist and his legs rested on the coffee table, with her head laid comfortably on a green striped pillow on his lap.

"You're awake." Hotch's scratchy voice whispered.

JJ reluctantly sat up, scrubbing her face and patting down her hair instantly, as she looked towards the stubble faced profiler. "I'm sorry for last night."

"Don't be JJ. You know you're allowed to be upset right? It's only been two days since your life suddenly changed." Hotch replied softly after clearing his throat.

Checking her wrist watch, the liaison pinched the bridge of her nose before standing. "I have to call the storage place about getting my stuff over there, today."

Hotch stretched before he stood and followed the tired blonde into the kitchen where she was already making coffee. "You can always bring your things over here, JJ."

"Henry and I have already imposed too much, Hotch. And that's just with one overnight bag. I don't want us to out stay our welcome." JJ answered with a hefty sigh as she struggled against the coffee machine.

Coming to her side, Hotch silently took over and smirked at JJ's stubbornness. "You can stay however long you want to. I like the company."

"My son can create chaos out of thin air and I spent last night being a big cry baby. That's not the kind of drama you need in your personal life, Hotch." JJ smiled thinly as he shook his head.

"I'd prefer it you stayed with me, just for a little longer. There's no need you to make big decisions overnight, especially a decision like finding a new home." Hotch stated softly as he moved around his kitchen while JJ leaned against the counter, watching him.

The liaison tilted her head slightly as she watched the profiler tiredly go about his routine and still managing to fit her into it. "I appreciate everything you're done for me and my son, Aaron. I honestly don't know how I can repay you."

"You won't." He insisted. "You're my friend JJ. I want to be here for you. I just need you to let me help."

JJ chuckled. "I'm not used to letting people help me."

Hotch nodded and laughed as JJ pursed her lips in amusement. "Why don't I come with you today? There's no need for you to go to the house by yourself."

"You're taking the boys to the park remember. Besides, I have to do some things by myself." JJ looked to the ground as she felt old emotions rising to the surface.

Hotch ran his hand up and down her shoulder as he passed JJ a cup of coffee with his free hand. "You could call Garcia?"

JJ shrugged at the supervisors' suggestion. "I'm pretty pissed at her."

"She meant well, JJ. Even, if she did handle the whole thing the wrong way." Hotch reasoned, knowing the petite blonde needed as many friends around her right now.

...

Three hours later and JJ was standing in her bedroom, where she found her best friend and boyfriend going at it like animals. Shaking her head, she tried to extinguish the memory from her mind, but realised she was holding her breath as she sorted through her wardrobe.

"JJ?" A familiar voice called out form downstairs.

JJ took a deep breath before replying. "I'm upstairs."

A few moments later and the bedroom door opened. Garcia hesitated in the doorway as she met JJ's eyes. "I'm so glad you called sunshine."

Nodding, JJ pulled the coat-hanger off her favourite jacket and looked towards her best friend warningly. "Don't lie to me again, okay. I can't cope with anymore lies."

"I swear peaches. Never, ever again. I'll tell you everything, honest. Like how on the way over here, I ran a red light, I didn't mean too but that annoying Justin Bieber song came on and it was hurting my ears, so I had to turn the radio over and the channel was playing Glee and while I would never admit to anyone but you, because I'm not keeping anything back, I began singing along and I didn't see the light change." Garcia breathed out after not taking a breath in between her words.

JJ sniffled and dropped her jacket into the box before walking over to where her friend stood. "I missed you."

Garcia dragged the blonde into a hug. "Oh sunshine, I'm so sorry."

After the two women began to fight back tears, they pulled away and got to packing up JJ's belongings, making small talk about anything other than what had occurred during the last few days. After they stopped for lunch, PBJ sandwiches Garcia had brought with her, they started in Henry's room, stopping only when the front door, shut with a bang.

"JJ, are you here?" Will's voice called up the stairs, causing both of the women to freeze suddenly.

...

**I couldn't keep JJ and Garcia not talking for too long. Guess you can all guess that the next chapter is the JJ and Will's first meeting since everything happened.**

**Thanks for reviewing; p95000, Kimd33, Myspaceisdaocean, schokokaffee, egoofy34, lulubell76, CriminalMindsFan, stefi, crazyobsession101, Garmor, ReadingRed, jekkah, JJandHotchever, TOL Love, mummacass, kurussom, angry penguin and deeda! **


	13. sticks and stones may break my bones

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still reading, I love hearing from you all, so let me know what you think!**

...

JJ slowly walked down the staircase, tentatively meeting the father of her two year old son, in their recently shared living room. No words were instantly exchanged instead they both cautiously eyed each other.

JJ moved to the far side of the room, crossing her arms protectively in front of her, as he began to speak. "Jay, I'm so..."

"Don't. I don't want to hear it, Will." JJ cut him off abruptly, her eyes stinging as she held back the tears.

He nodded and took his eyes away from hers, to stare at his scuffed brown shoes."I thought we should probably talk. You're not keeping the house?"

"No I don't feel comfortable here anymore and honestly Will, I really don't have much to say to you." JJ replied snappily.

He took a small step forward, but not wanting to step a boundary but he instantly froze as her eyes silently begged him to stop. "I hate myself for hurting you. I never meant to hurt you."

JJ scoffed half-heartedly. "But you did anyway."

Cringing at the pain he could see evident in JJ's face, the Louisianan ran his hand through his short hair. "I do love you, JJ."

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming on?" The liaison questioned with a small shrug.

Will breathed out and turned to sit on the arm of the couch. "I love Em too, and I want to make it work with her."

JJ chuckled quietly to herself and shook her head. "Would you be choosing to be with her if she wasn't pregnant?"

"How do you..?" Realisation dawned on Will's guilt-ridden face, "that, son-of-a-bitch!"

JJ picked up Henry's 'Taking Elmo' soft toy, and other random objects she could get her hands on and began to throw them, with unknown strength, at the wide eyed man. "I HAD TO FRIGGIN' HEAR IT FROM DAVID ROSSI THAT YOU GOT HER KNOCKED UP... I HAD TO WALK IN ON YOU TWO... FIVE MONTHS, YOU BASTARD!"

Will ducked as the blonde picked up his framed badge and photo from his time in the New Orleans Police Department, that she had obviously shoved away in a box, and chucked it in his direction."JJ, please try and..."

"IF UNDERSTAND IS THE NEXT WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, SO HELP ME GOD! DON'T YOU GET IT? WE HAD A FAMILY. I KNOW NOT EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT, BUT I MANAGED TO STAY OUT OF YOUR BEST FRIEND'S BED. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" JJ gasped as she could feel her throat closing. "I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE HAPPY. AND YOU JUST SCREWED WITH THAT WOMAN, AS THOUGH WHAT WE HAD WAS NOTHING. GOD, COULDN'T YOU JUST KEEP IT ZIPPED UP? "

Will picked up the smashed frame and sighed when his eyes met the blondes. All he could see was hurt and anger and his stomach dropped. "I'm an ass."

"NO YOU'RE PATHETIC! You asked me to marry you the morning of Henry's birthday party. Then that night you just JUMPED INTO MY FRIGGIN FRIEND'S BED, YOU WORTHLESS SCUM..."

Will stopped JJ's yelling by stepping in front of her. The blonde fought against him, feebly hitting his chest with her fists, not actually wanting to physically hurt him although, she attempted to shove him away but he insisted and pulled her towards his body. "JJ, I am so sorry. You gave me so much and I treat you so badly. What we have..."

"NO!" JJ pulled out of his hold and moved to where he had previously been sitting. She wiped her eyes dry, and watched his entire demeanour sink inwards. "YOU DON'T GET TO BE A GOOD GUY, WILL! What you did was horrible and so damn heartbreaking and I want nothing to do with you."

He leaned against the wall defeated. "I..."

"You need to leave and stay away." JJ stated firmly, her eyes full of determination and the confidence she had before his unexpected visit.

"What about Henry? I am his father." Will asked calmly, apprehensive in uncertainty at the blondes answer.

JJ let out a shaky breath. "I would never stop you seeing your son. But we need time to adjust and we can't do that if you're constantly around. Concentrate on your new family, Will."

"I want to be a part of his life, JJ." Will stated quietly.

JJ nodded a few times before shifting her gaze towards the door. "You should go."

Hesitantly, the former detective left his once shared house with the blonde and shut the door on his old life.

JJ placed her head in her hands the moment the door quietly closed but was quickly distracted by the jaw dropped expression on the technical analyst's face as she entered the cluttered living room.

"Are you okay?" Garcia asked in concern as she saw JJ's reddened face.

Shrugging, JJ straightened and picked up the soft toy she had, moments before threw at Will. "I'll be fine."

An uncomfortable silence dragged between the pair of women, before the eccentric blonde sat down next to the liaison. "He got Prentiss pregnant?" Garcia asked with a raised eye.

...

**Next chapter = team night in!**

**Lulubel76, EmmaBerlin, deeda, p95000, blackandblueangel, kurussom, Jenny119911, Kimd33, schokokaffee, egoofy34, Berlian, Myspaceisdaocean, stefi, Afuy12, CriminalMindsFan, crazyobsession101, jekkah, JJandHotch4ever96, angry penguin, Flames101, Starrmyst and mummacass!...You're all amazing for reviewing, thank you so much!**


	14. A night with friends

**Disclaimed!**

**So everyone now knows about Prentiss and Will, in this chapter, it is Saturday night, four nights after the 'incident' and everyone knows about the baby, even if it isn't really eluded too, but it will be shortly. Hopefully you all enjoy, and let me know what you think! **

...

JJ pushed the apartment door open with her foot and dragged her suitcase behind her while she carried a box of Henry's toys in her arms. She avoided meeting Hotch's concerned gaze as he wandered out of the kitchen eating a small tub of yoghurt.

The liaison immediately stomped through to the guest bedroom leaving a flustered technical analyst panting behind her, to enter the unit chief's home, where JJ had gratefully been staying.

Garcia shook her head at the casually dressed profiler's, bemused expression. "She's been this way since Will showed up at the house this afternoon."

"Will, showed up..!" Hotch snapped angrily. The blonde knew his anger wasn't aimed at her but she still jumped.

Raising her hands defensively, Garcia closed the door behind her and placed her handbag on the green couch. "Elmo took a beating but JJ handled herself. She's been pissed ever since, though. I heard some of the conversation but the gist of it was, that he wants to be with Prentiss who just so happens to be pregnant."

"Yeah, I heard." Hotch responded with a stoic remark. The profiler glanced along the bedroom corridor hearing clatters coming from the guest room.

"Sounds like, she's unpacking her shoes." Garcia remarked with a smirk. "Don't worry boss-man, I called the reinforcements. Morgan's bringing Chinese slash pizza slash Mexican slash Indian food. Rossi's bringing the drink and Reid is meeting Kevin, who I gave a list of movies JJ will be in the mood for."

Hotch raised an eye at Garcia's pan of action. "Horror?"

"Yup, with a hint of thriller and dark comedy just in case those genres are required." The analyst responded with a hint of pride at her decision.

The noises from down the bedroom corridor suddenly seized and the pair in the living area, heard a door open and shut. A few moments later, JJ rejoined her friends, with exhaustion written over her face after a stressful day packing.

"Jack's still watching 'UP' but Henry's out cold." The liaison smiled calmly at Hotch, before moving into the kitchen to and poured herself a glass of water.

Hotch and Garcia exchanged worried glances before the eccentric blonde stepped forward. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

JJ turned as she sipped the cool liquid, nodding in reply. Hotch walked back into the kitchen, standing beside the petite Pennsylvanian as he put his yoghurt spoon in the sink. "JJ, are you sure you're okay?"

"I broke my phone with my black Kurt Geiger stiletto." She replied neutrally.

Garcia joined her teammates in the kitchen, watching her friend in concern. "Okay. What did your phone do to deserve total shoe annihilation?"

"_She_ called." JJ answered calmly.

The unit chief and computer whiz reconnected worried looks. They both knew the 'she' JJ referred to, was Prentiss. Hotch cleared his throat before speaking. "Did you talk to her?"

"No, my shoe collided with the Blackberry first." JJ stated in between taking deep breaths.

A knock on the door, turned all of their attention towards the entrance. JJ looked to Hotch who turned to Garcia as she went to open the door. "It's the guys."

"I'm really not in the mood for an audience tonight, Hotch." JJ whispered to the profiler softly as Garcia welcomed the four men into Hotch's home.

Hotch sighed and ran a hand down JJ's arm, comfortingly. "They just want to make sure okay."

"Well I'm not." JJ answered with a roll eye as the rest of the team smiled warily towards the pair still standing in the kitchen.

Rossi and Reid sat with Kevin on the couch after Garcia led them away from the blonde not start a fuss, while Morgan took the food over to JJ and Hotch in kitchen.

Morgan smiled sheepishly. "We weren't sure what you were in the mood for, so Garcia told me just to get everything I could get my hands on."

"Maybe you should have just asked me what I wanted and I would have made my own decisions instead of you two deciding for me. Again." JJ replied sarcastically while getting plates and cutlery out the correct cupboard and drawers.

Hotch smirked in amusement at the younger woman's snarky comment and Morgan's guilty expression. "Look girl, we never meant to hurt you."

"Nobody did apparently, yet somehow I still feel like crap." JJ turned shoving the plates in the Chicagoan's hands.

Morgan looked to Hotch for a way out, but had to turn back to the liaison, when the supervisor backed away from the conversation, taking the plates with him. "JJ, I can't say anything to make what we did any better other than, we reacted to a horrible situation badly and if I could change our decision, I'd tell you in a heartbeat. I've always underestimated your ability to handle yourself. That's no secret between us. But it wasn't my place to keep my knowledge of Will and Prentiss to myself. JJ I'd do anything to make this better for you, girl, you know that."

"I don't need protecting, Derek. I don't need mommy coddling and I certainly don't need apologies right now or your pity." JJ shook her head determinedly, being well aware everyone in the living room could hear her words.

Morgan nodded and looked to the ground guiltily. "You're right. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Don't lie to me again." JJ watched him nod. "And get the Missouri consult on my desk by Monday morning."

Morgan smiled at JJ's slightly relaxed demeanour. "Yes ma'am."

The team spent the rest of the night avoiding Will and Prentiss's name, watching bad horror movie after bad horror movie, and eating and drinking in excess. The uncertainty of what the next few days would bring for JJ and her young son plagued everyone's mind as they enjoyed each other's company throughout the Saturday night, until one by one they said their goodnights.

...

**Up next, Prentiss and the team!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing; egoofy34, mummacass, lulubell76, kurussom, deeda, p95000, schokokaffee, Starmyst, Garmor, tennlisa, Kimd33, Berlian, Jenny119911, brittanydelko4ever, Myspaceisdaocean, Icecreamlover, angry penguin, Afuy12, crazyobsession101, JJandHotchever96, jekkah and Flames101!**


	15. Start of a new week

**Disclaimed!**

**Hope people are still interested, there are some little twists to come, hope you all enjoy this chapter, I think I might start doubling up chapters over the weekend.**

**Let me know what you think. **

...

Prentiss took a deep breath as she got out of her Prius in the Quantico car park.

It was Monday and the start of a new week.

It was a new week, when her personal life was now very public and, everyone apparently, had a negative opinion, of how she was handling it.

The team had spent Thursday and Friday ignoring her presence in the office, but as the profiler spotted a familiar blonde stood with her arms crossed and an icy stare. Immediately, Prentiss knew today wasn't going to be the same as the others.

The profiler hesitantly made her way to the entrance of the building, where the analyst was waiting. "Garcia, are you waiting for me?"

"If you weren't pregnant I'd slap you!" The blonde stated dryly.

Nodding, Prentiss looked down to the ground as she shuffled from foot to foot as they stood in the deserted car park. "I know what I did to JJ was awful..."

"Awful? You think what you did to JJ was awful!" Garcia's eyes widened, in frustration, at her slightly older friend's words. "Prentiss what you did was horrendous, despicable, unforgiveable, spiteful, backstabbing, disgraceful, atrocious, appalling, horrific..."

The brunette rolled her eyes slightly as the list went on. "I get it PG. I'm a bad person."

"You're a liar, that's what you are. I should have told JJ straight away but no, you begged me not to. You looked me in the eyes, and you said you had too much to drink and so had Will and what was going on in the bathroom was nothing, just a misunderstanding. Then I was idiotic enough, to actually believe you that it was over." Garcia scoffed at her feeling of stupidity.

Prentiss tilted her head the eccentrically dressed analyst's moist eyes. "This is about New Years?"

"This is about betraying JJ. You made me just as bad as you and Will are. God you have no idea what this weekend has been like for her." Garcia berated the brunette with a scornful glare.

Adjusting her handbag strap on her shoulder, Prentiss sighed. "I can't imagine what she's feeling right now, Garcia. I hate myself for hurting her like this. But I have no idea how to make any of this better."

"You don't Prentiss. Allow her the decency of space." The blonde turned suddenly and left the profiler to her thoughts in the deserted car park.

...

'_Monday definitely came around far too fast,' _Prentiss thought as she finally stepped off the elevator on the twelfth floor, after Garcia had made her feel even guiltier than she already did.

On a usual weekday, JJ would be first into the office shortly followed by Hotch. A little while later Garcia and Reid would usually meet in the Bureau foyer.

She would often meet Rossi, in the parking lot, and they'd take the elevator up together, then shortly after, Morgan would run in during the rush hour traffic outside, making his excuses as he jogged in to the office with his work clothes in a suit bag, swung over his shoulder.

Today was definitely different, Prentiss mused. It appeared that she was the last person to enter the bullpen, out of the BAU A team, as the majority of her colleagues, minus Garcia and JJ, hovered around her desk.

Prentiss eyed her friend's suspiciously as she slowly walked to her desk. "Are you all waiting for me?"

"Take a seat Prentiss." Hotch ordered stoically.

The brunette took a look behind her before she sat, which didn't go unnoticed by the most experienced profiler on the team. Rossi shook his head. "JJ's not in yet, she had to make arrangements for Henry."

"Is this guilt trip number two?" Prentiss asked with a raised eye.

Morgan folded his arms and looked down at the seated agent sternly. "You're pregnant Emily. JJ's boyfriend got you pregnant. Sorry JJ's ex boyfriend got you pregnant. What the hell is going on with you, girl? I thought this crap with Will, was supposed to be nothing."

Prentiss glared at Rossi momentarily for divulging her personal news to the team, before she raised a hand to stop the profiler's accusations. "I get it, Derek. You're all on JJ's side. What I did was..."

"What you did to JJ was unforgivable. But we understand that you're going through a lot right now as well and we have to come up with a way for everyone to work together." Hotch explained neutrally, as the rest of the team remained silent.

Prentiss stood to take off her coat and place her handbag in her desk drawer. "So what do you have in mind?"

Hotch placed a Bureau sealed folder onto the desk. "You're now on desk duty until you go on maternity leave. It's the safest thing for you at this time and I believe it will be more beneficial for team productiveness. You will get your workload from me from now on, not JJ. I also expect you to keep your personal life out of the office as much as you can..."

"JJ got to go on cases..." Prentiss paused when she realised her out - loud comparison to the media liaison's position.

Morgan scoffed, "We needed a media liaison. JJ stayed in police departments and was able to fully complete her job from there. We don't need a pregnant profiler in the field. It's too dangerous, Prentiss."

Prentiss shook her head in frustration. "I know I screwed up, but what happened with Will, shouldn't determine my duties."

"If you were any other female profiler in this department who came to me and told me you were pregnant, you'd be on desk duty. Ask Agent Cartwright or Agent Keller. They both were put on desk duty and made no complaints." Hotch responded calmly before excusing himself and retreated back into the office at the top of the stairs.

Prentiss watched him leave and then met the eyes of her hovering colleagues. "Why couldn't he have done that in private?"

"Emily, no matter what you think, we are your friends. Are you sure you're prepared to go through all of this with Will, can you actually trust him?" Reid asked in friendly concern.

Prentiss opened her mouth and closed it again as she found her words. "I love him Reid. We're starting a family."

"You need to keep your happy family life away from where JJ can see it. She's talking about looking at those job offers she gets given every week. We can't lose her." Morgan sighed as the profiler pleaded with her to understand.

Prentiss looked down at the ground. "If someone is going to leave, it should be me. I caused all of this."

"At least you're finally admitting it." Rossi snapped, before walking off in a huff towards his office up the few steps at the back of the bullpen.

The rest of the team dispersed, leaving Prentiss looking in shock at the experienced profiler's, shut door. Realising she was practically alone in the bullpen, the brunette wrapped her arms around herself, as she hesitantly walked into Rossi's office.

Not bothering to knock, Prentiss slowly entered the small room, avoiding eye contact with the fuming agent. "Do you really want me to leave?"

Rossi looked up from the newspaper he had picked up after hearing the shuffling in front of his office door. He was surprised to hear such vulnerability in the usually composed woman. "Aren't you going to leave anyway? I mean, how many times is, Will going to be the stay at home dad?"

"That's not fair, Dave. You can't keep making snipes at Will. He's a good father to his kid." Prentiss defended stubbornly as Rossi raised an eye.

Shaking his head, Rossi stood from his seat, where he had been sitting crossed legged in and moved so he was a mere inch from Prentiss. "Reid got to you, huh?"

"What are you doing?" Prentiss whispered as he placed his hands on either side of her waist.

Rossi sighed loudly. "You don't really know if you can trust him, I mean he cheated on JJ when they had Henry together. What's to say he won't cheat on you when someone else comes along, right? Emily, I really do care for you, if you're not sure he's the one, maybe he isn't. I can be..."

"Don't. You have no idea what you're talking about and you're definitely in no position to judge Rossi. Why did your second wife dump your sorry ass, again?" Prentiss quipped, slapping his right hand off of her.

He raised the hand, she swatted away to her jaw softly. "I wished things worked out with us, Emily. I would have been honoured to be the father of your child and your husband, but it's obvious that you're..."

"What, I'm a dirty whore who gets off on hurting the people she cares about by screwing a committed man and turning a good person into a worthless cheat?" She pulled out of Rossi's gentle hold and moved towards the door.

Rossi scoffed and looked at her in disbelief. "I was going to say you're determined to make it work with Will, but if that's how he's making you feel..?"

"No, Dave. Will makes me feel loved and wanted, he didn't just ply me with alcohol and use me for a one night hook up." Prentiss accused scornfully.

Rossi groaned in frustration. "That's how you saw that night. Prentiss, I tried to make things right with you. You came to my house remember, and when we talked, I told you I wanted an 'us'. God, after that, you're the one who was too busy working out the best way to sneak behind JJ's back."

"That's what I mean, Dave. It's you and this friggin team that make it sound as though I did all of this intentionally. Do you honestly think I'd go after Will, just to be spiteful?" Prentiss's emotions quelled up, as she struggled to keep her voice down.

Rossi shrugged. "Honestly Emily, I don't know."

"Will and I found comfort in each other when we really needed someone. It was wrong, I know it was, but, god, it felt good to be with someone who was willing to lose everything to be with me. And yeah, sneaking behind JJ's back was horrible..." Prentiss shrugged in honesty. "And while I'll regret loosing JJ's friendship for the rest of my life, Will has given me so much more than I ever thought I could have; a man that loves me unconditionally and a real family."

Rossi leaned against his chair and made a disapproving noise. "So that's what it was all for. All of those lies, because Will could give you a family? Even if he didn't knock you up, he had Henry and you know JJ, she would never keep her son from knowing his father..."

"Don't twist my words. Don't make my happiness an awful thing, Rossi. I can't do anything to make JJ feel better. I am sorry that you're hurt because I rejected you. But, Will and I are in love and we are happy and yes I'm pregnant. But, I'm not going to keep apologising for what we did. I know I hurt a lot of people, but I'm done trying to get you to understand." Prentiss raised her hands and left the office, slamming the door behind her.

...

**Dum Dum Dum, up next Prentiss and JJ, in the same room again :O**

**Hi to everyone who is still reading/alerting, you're all awesome and so are; schokokaffee, lulubell76, HansonFanGermany, p95000, Jenny119911, mummacass, EmmaBerlin, Kimd33, egoofy34, deeda, Berlian and Myspaceisadaocean! **

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	16. Poor explanations and happy phonecalls

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi everyone, thanks to everyone who is still taking the time to read. I'm going to try and move the timeline along for a bit, just so more things can happen. Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy.**

...

JJ was slouched over piles of folders on her desk. after not leaving her office since she got in that morning. Looking up as her stomach rumbled, the blonde frowned at the sight of a figure in hovering in the doorway.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you, not Rossi." Prentiss began as JJ continued to stare at her in silence. "I'm not going to apologise for being pregnant, JJ. I know I've caused you so much pain and ruined your life. I don't know what I could possibly do apart from keep my distance."

"That's a good start." JJ replied quietly, her focus returning to consult of the four suspicious deaths in Missouri, Morgan had put on her desk earlier in the day.

Sighing, Prentiss rested her hands against the back of the guest chair opposite JJ's desk. "Will sleeping with me was nothing to do with you."

JJ scoffed harshly as her eyes widened in disbelief at the profiler's statement. "That's not what I meant, JJ. I mean, when Will and I got together, it wasn't because of anything you did."

"I turned down his proposal. That's why he was so quick to jump you, that night." JJ shook her head, at Prentiss's knowing look. "You know, I actually asked him to drive you home. I was worried you were going to fall asleep in a cab so, I asked him take you back to your place, while I put Henry to bed after his birthday party. I fell asleep next to my son. I didn't even hear Will come home."

"JJ, I was drunk and Will was not himself that night, when we talked after..." The ambassador's daughter stopped as JJ raised a hand.

Watching the profiler's widened eyes at being interrupted, the liaison groaned in discomfort. "I don't need the details."

"I never meant to fall in love with him, JJ." Prentiss admitted in a whisper. "After that night, it just kept on happening and I could feel myself falling hard. We never intended for it to go on for so long. We never meant to get pregnant and we definitely never wanted you to get hurt."

The Pennsylvanian closed her eyes as she felt her frustration rising to the surface. "What did you expect was going to happen?"

Prentiss shuddered at JJ's harsh look. "I... I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I just..."

"You were a reckless bitch. Will and I were a family. We have a son." JJ replied with venom, Prentiss's deer like expression brought out some of the forced away rage, the liaison was doing her best to suppress.

Prentiss straightened defensively. "You just said you didn't want to marry him. I guess he thought that meant that..."

"What? That I didn't love him? Will knows the reasons why I didn't want to marry him. God you're both welcome to each other. You both make these pathetic excuses when things don't go your way. I may not have been the idealistic girlfriend but, nearly four years together and a two year old son, should count for something." JJ shook her head bitterly and organised some of the files in front of her. "You should be careful Prentiss, don't think you'll be his last."

Prentiss began to back out of the room, but paused at the door. "JJ, I know you're angry, but Will is Henry's father and the baby..."

"Henry is my priority and when we get settled, I will arrange with Will what's best for our son. Now please leave." JJ looked up sternly and waited until the brunette was out of sight before she turned her attention back to her work.

...

An hour or so later, as the paperwork decreased, JJ was interrupted again but, this time it was by a more friendly face. "I brought the pasta, you like."

"Thanks Hotch." JJ smiled and beckoned him into her windowless office.

Hotch grinned at the exasperated agent and passed the lunch over to the blonde before he sat in the seat opposite to eat his sandwich. "Word around the office is that, Prentiss came to see you earlier."

"I'm office gossip, huh?" JJ raised an eye in curiosity as she opened the plastic tub.

The unit chief shook his head and swallowed his food before he explained. "No, Reid mentioned Prentiss left her desk earlier."

"Can we just not mention the P or W word in this room, please?" JJ asked in a shudder.

Hotch looked at her in concern before nodding. "Henry's in the day care upstairs?"

"Yeah, there are a few kids, his own age, and I keep going up or phoning to check in on him." JJ smiled sadly, wishing she had better options right now, for her son.

Hotch caught the glimmer of self deprecation flash across the blonde's face and decided to go a different way with the conversation. "Jack loves playing with Henry. I think he likes being the older kid. When he plays with his cousin's he's always the youngest."

JJ nodded and her eyes lit up at the change of topic. "Henry loves Jack. He wouldn't stop asking for him on the way over here this morning. It was, where Jack-Jack? The entire drive in."

"I was thinking the four of us could do something together to get your mind off things." Hotch suggested slowly, anticipating his friend's answer.

JJ pushed around a piece of pasta in the bowl with her plastic fork. "Sure that's sounds good. Maybe we could do something tonight. Take the boys for ice cream and then watch one of those Pixar movies Jack has piled up in his room."

Hotch nodded as he replied his voice sounded more enthusiastic than his face looked. "Yeah, I love ice cream."

"Who doesn't?" JJ chuckled grateful that she could feel this comfortable around someone at such a difficult time.

The sound of JJ's cell ringing, dragged them out of comfortable silence and connected eye contact. Moaning, JJ muttered her apologies and answered the phone reluctantly. "Hey, Aunt Kay... I'm fine... you have... wow congratulations... yeah that's great news... well you and Peter have been together forever... Wow, when's the wedding going to be then..? That soon... you do..? Yeah I'd be honoured... You're right, Henry would look cute in a suit... Erm, no I don't think I'll be bringing Will... Long story, can I phone you later, I'm kind of in the middle... I will explain... Congratulations Kay."

Hotch watched as the blonde compose herself and waited until she was ready to explain. "My aunt and Uncle are finally getting married after thirty years together."

"Wow, that's nice." Hotch responded slowly, not being able to gage her reaction correctly.

"Thirty years together and they're getting married. Less than four years together and my guy cheats." JJ rolled her eyes as Hotch leaned forward.

Reaching for her hand over the desk, he squeezed it comforting. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just Kay's going to spread the fact that Will won't be coming to wedding, around the family and then I'm going to get dozens of phone calls berating me because I can't keep my family together and then when I go home, it'll have spread all around town and I'll have to face the pity looks and whispers of disapproval of single motherhood." JJ complained, exasperated with the entire situation.

Hotch leaned back in his seat and tilted his head. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

JJ scoffed, placing a lock of fallen hair behind her ear. "No, it'll be worst. Trust me, in that town gossip spreads like a wildfire."

"If needs be, I'll come and act like a human shield." Hotch smirked as JJ looked at him with raised eyes. "I wouldn't want to put you through the excruciating pain."

"JJ, if you need me I'm here. I meant what I said the other night. I'm always going to be here for you and Henry." Hotch's smile widened as JJ nodded in gratitude. The next half hour they made small talk often falling into comfortable silence as they ate and for the first time in five days, JJ felt as though things weren't necessarily as screwed up as it could be.

...

**I'm feeling like a little jump forward in time and a wedding, anyone else? **

**Thanks for reviewing; egoofy34, jekkah, Kimd33, CriminalMindsFan, schokokaffee, p95000, Peanut84, mummacass, Afuy12, kurussom, lulubell76, JJandHotch4ever, crazyobsession101, Hotch Fan, Starrmyst, ReadingRed and angry penguin! **


	17. Road trip!

**Disclaimed!**

**Happy Saturday, here's another update :D**

**So before it was February but now it's April... ah the magic of fanfiction. The only reason for the time jump is because I got a Jotch idea in my head and had to write it and this is what I came up with, to get to the idea!**

**I'm feeling more Jotch coming, with a tiny bit Will/Prentiss and a little something (pairing) extra on the way too... drama.**

**Any thoughts, let me know!**

**Enjoy.**

...

JJ rolled over in her new bed, staring at the freshly painted ceiling, tiredly.

It had been two months since the Boise case and two months since she phoned Will from her office, complaining of aching feet when him she'd be home within the hour.

It had been two months since she had parked her car in front of her house and noticed a familiar Prius, stationary on the opposite side of the road.

It had been two months since she opened her front door and noticed a trail of clothes snaking up the stairs. Following the trail she detoured and stood outside her son's room, opened the door quietly and packed some of his clothes and toys in his day bag whilst wiping a tear away.

It had been two months since she kissed her son's forehead as he slept before she went to hover outside her bedroom door. Then she opened the door and for the last two months she had felt numb.

The team had shifted into working as a five member team in the field and when they were in the office it was orchestrated so, JJ and Prentiss were never in the same room for more than ten minutes.

The brunette was beginning to show her baby bump and had been working, practically nine to five since she was placed on desk duty.

As requested, Will stayed away from JJ and Henry except from a few hours here and there, spent with the two year old which allowed the mother and son to get into a working routine, with the small boy staying with Garcia and Kevin or even sometimes Hotch's ex sister in law, when JJ was out of town with the team.

As JJ stared at the morning shadows, that slowly moved across her completely white bedroom, she smiled warmly. The blonde had woken hazily and for the first time, since walking in on her boyfriend and best friend.

She felt genuinely fine.

Maybe it was because it was the first time since that night that she wasn't going to have to see the female profiler for one whole week, something that hadn't happened since a case a few weeks ago.

Or maybe it was because she was going home, since November and for a happy event. Her favourite aunt and uncle were getting married and she was going to be a bridesmaid.

Or maybe it was because Hotch and Jack were going to join her and Henry on the little trip. But as their smiling faces flashed into the liaison's mind, she quickly sat up, trying to drag her mind into the present, instead of where it always went, when she thought of the unit chief.

The possibility of a happy future.

Reluctantly, JJ climbed out of bed, grimacing as her feet touched the cool white wooden floors. Stretching, her minds slowly drifted back, to how helpful Hotch had been since her world had been turned upside down.

JJ knew she had always had a respectful relationship with her supervisor. It hadn't always been that way between them, but over the years, their friendship grew and so did their value for one another.

However, it didn't help, JJ thought, that she had always had some kind of school girl crush on the older man. Not that she would ever act upon it, but he had always been a gentleman, and his kind heart only made him more endearing.

She had cried on him.

She had laughed with him.

She stayed at his place until he had helped her find her new home only twenty minutes from the profiler's apartment.

Then a few weeks ago, Hotch had volunteered to accompany them to JJ's hometown, taking up some of his accumulated vacation time, to make sure she wasn't walking into the lion's den alone.

As the blonde got herself ready, she squashed her thoughts of any man in her life, other than her young son, and instead she focused on preparations for the week to come.

An hour and half later, JJ was getting Henry dressed, when there was a gentle knock on the door. The agent looked at her wrist watch and smirked to Henry, who just giggled in response. "He can never be late, can he?"

JJ lifted Henry into her arms and they both grinned widely as they welcomed their guests. "Hey guys."

"Hi JJ, hey Henry, look what I'm bringing." Jack chirped, showing them his portable DVD player, Hotch had bought him for the journey. "We can watch Wall-E!"

"Wall-E!" Henry clapped excited as JJ placed him on the ground after she stepped aside to let the father and son inside.

Hotch tussled the two and a half year olds hair, as he ushered the boys into the living room. "You guys stay here while we take the bags to car, okay?"

The two boys nodded, both instantly distracted as their babbling conversation began. Hotch eyed JJ in disbelief, at how fast the boys could become immersed in their own little world and followed the petite woman back to the hall way.

Chuckling, Hotch ran his hand through his hair. "You realise we're only going to Pennsylvania for four days, right?"

JJ smirked as she opened the handle on her large suitcase and hinted towards the three other bags that surrounded it. "A girl needs her shoes, Hotch."

"I'm pretty sure no girl needs this many shoes." The profiler quipped as he lifted the heavy suitcase with a groan. "Jesus JJ, are your shoes made of cement."

"Lift with your legs, Aaron." JJ laughed as she watched the agent profiler struggle with the suitcase.

They chuckled and made small talk as they got the car packed up and were soon on their way to East Alleghany. With the boys completely drawn into the film in the back of the car, Hotch began to ask questions about JJ's family, much to the blonde's discomfort.

"Oh come on you'll have to show me." Hotch smirked seeing JJ shake her head in determination.

Sighing, JJ turned in her seat, watching his profiler as he drove. "No way, do you get to see them."

"Fine, if you won't show me baby photo's, I at least get embarrassing stories." Hotch teased at JJ's lips pursed, as she stifled another chuckle.

Seeing his determination, JJ huffed as she folded her arms. "My family is under strict orders not to embarrass me this week."

"Are you sure your family are okay with us coming with you?" Hotch asked warily.

JJ replied instantly. "Of course they are. Just don't be offended if they say something rude. They usually don't mean it."

The driver raised an eye. "Rude?"

"Most of them, mainly my mother, doesn't like the fact I'm in the bureau, so if she says something, it's probably best just to move the subject on as quickly as possible. Vodka also helps." JJ smirked in amusement as she watched him nod along as he listened intensely.

The couple fell into a comfortable cycle of easy silence and quiet small talk, opting only to turn the radio on 20 miles away from JJ's small hometown. As a profiler, Hotch could read the sudden tension in the passenger's body as she watched the cars go by her window, the closer they got to her past life.

...

**What does everyone want to see? Let me know, what you think.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading especially; p95000, Kimd33, egoofy34, Jenny119911, crazyobsession101, jekkah and Myspaceisdaocean!**


	18. Mom's house

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still reading, hope you all enjoy!**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Just before dusk, JJ took a deep breath inwards and undid her seatbelt as Hotch pulled up, outside a mid-terraced, two bedroom house on a quiet street. The unit chief followed the blondes gaze to the American flag, softly swaying off pole on the rundown porch.

It honestly wasn't what he was expecting JJ's childhood house to be like. He imagined a large white house with a picket fence and a swing set, a willow tree and lots of green grass in the garden. Instead it was drearier.

The house was more battered after a long, harsh winter and neglected after years of inattentiveness. There was a lopsided metal gate, swinging back and forth and a concrete pavement up to the steps of the house with no greenery to be seen.

The greyness was identical down the entire street. They'd followed plenty of overgrown trees on their drive through the industrial town that encompassed the small settlement. The streets were flooded with puddles after a bad rainstorm and the clouds showed no sign of a warm, April spring.

"Are you ready?" Hotch asked in concern as JJ's face had fallen to an unconscious frown.

Nodding, JJ silently opened the car door and quickly helped Henry and Jack out of their seats. Holding both of the young boy's hands as Hotch came to their side, JJ tilted her head as he continued to stare at her in concern. "Sorry I'm quiet."

"It's okay. Are you sure you're ready?" Hotch asked again, noting a female figure behind the blonde. He assumed the woman was his colleagues' mother.

JJ turned seeing they weren't alone and gave a shaky sigh before fixing her press smile on her face, which didn't go unnoticed, by the exceptionally trained profiler. "Hey Lottie!"

"JJ, I wasn't expecting you so soon." JJ's mom stated as she stepped down the few steps and bent down to pick up the two year old, as Henry cheerfully toddled towards her. "Hey there is my little moonbeam."

Jack kept hold of JJ's hand and, Hotch stayed at her side as he watched an uncomfortable hug, between the two women. "Traffic wasn't that bad. Erm, Lottie, this is Aaron Hotchner and his son, Jack. Hotch, Jack this is my mom, Charlotte Braun."

"Please, call me Lottie. It's nice to meet you both. You know, I just put the kettle on and I have cookies out." Lottie beamed, with the same fake smile as JJ's, as she glanced down at the two boys before they looked at their parents pleadingly.

JJ raised her eyes quizzically. "Did you make the cookies yourself?"

"Of course not, I got them from Graham's this morning." Charlotte replied as she ushered the foursome out of the fresh early evening, breeze and into the modestly decorated house.

JJ helped the boys take off their coats before she removed her own, and took Hotch's to hang on the pegs and muttered quietly under her breath. "Thank God."

"I don't know what you're getting at Jennifer, I'm a good cook!" Charlotte yelled from the kitchen at the back of the house where she led both of the boys too. JJ met Hotch's eyes in amusement and shook her head in disagreement.

The two agents met Jack, Henry and Lottie in the kitchen and began to make small talk about their journey to Pennsylvania and the impending wedding.

As the conversation lapsed, JJ's mom watched the two parents interact with their respective son's as they ate their cookies. Smirking at her daughter's relaxed demeanour, Lottie caught Hotch's gaze suggestively. "So, you're just JJ's boss, huh?"

"Erm, yes Ma'am." Hotch relied politely as he passed Henry his cup of milk, which the little boy was attempting to reach for, across the kitchen bench.

JJ eyed her mother warningly, when the liaison noticed the curious expression on the older woman's face. "Aaron is a great friend, Lottie, and a great boss."

Hotch blushed at the praise and his friend's warm smile. "JJ is an exceptional agent, you should be proud."

The greying blonde woman tensed and began to clear the kitchen bench by turning away from her visitors and putting the milk bottle back into the fridge. "I would have been prouder if she concentrated more on being a mother and partner instead of running around, god-knows-where, with a gun. Maybe my little moonbeam would still have a father."

"Henry does have a father, Lottie, but he's busy concentrating on his new family, right now." JJ replied through gritted teeth, before kissing her son's head and putting her glass in the sink.

Hotch observed both women become quiet as they pottered around the kitchen, doing their best not to meet the other's eye line. "You have a lovely home, Mrs Braun."

"Thank you Aaron and please, call me Lottie. Mrs Braun was my second husband's mother." Lottie smiled and took her seat back round the kitchen island.

"Will your husband be at the wedding?" Hotch asked innocently, but instantly regretted it when JJ tried her best to refrain a smirk as her mother shook her head with a thin, tight smile.

JJ leaned against the sink and answered for her mother. "Oh yeah, Alan will be there but he hasn't been her husband for eight years."

Lottie shook her head at JJ's response. "My first husband, JJ's father, is also going to be at the wedding. JJ, I guess you two will finally have something to talk about. He couldn't satisfy his partner either."

"And that's my cue to go and get the bags." JJ rolled her eyes and left the kitchen, closely followed by Hotch.

Once their bags had been brought in from the car, JJ led Hotch to her old room and showed him around upstairs, ignoring the awkwardness that occurred in the kitchen.

"You don't mind if both of the boys stay in here with you, do you? There's not much room." JJ indicated to the two single beds in the small room that had obviously not been redecorated, since JJ had lived there.

Hotch shook his head and sat on the edge of the floral bed. "Of course not. Have you got somewhere to sleep?"

"I'll take the couch." JJ replied softly as she began to unpack her suitcase into the standing wardrobe in between the heads of both beds.

"You know I can take the couch?" Hotch stated as he watched the blonde nervously wander around her room.

JJ shook her head immediately. "You're a guest here. You can't sleep on the couch."

"Did you share your room with your sister?" Hotch asked slowly as JJ's sudden change in behaviour made him feel on edge.

JJ stilled and sat down on the bed opposite of where Hotch was sitting. "No, the attic was converted years ago, after she got sick of sharing with her little sister. The room's full of junk now."

"I'm sorry for bringing her up, but you've been acting a little off." Hotch tilted his head worryingly. "And your mom seems a little off, too."

"My sister's name was Sarah and its fine for you to bring her up." JJ smiled sadly and looked towards her hands before continuing. "My silent behaviour isn't about her. My mom had some things to say about what happened with Will and we haven't really spoken since. Obviously she had her opinions downstairs. Sorry about that."

Hotch frowned. "Don't worry about it. I know what family can be like. But I'm sorry. You wouldn't have known that you two weren't talking."

"That's kind of our relationship. Argue and then pretend we're not until we have another argument." JJ shook her head and sighed.

Hotch reached forward for her hand and forced her eyes to meet his. "Are you going to be okay, staying here?"

JJ nodded and plastered a fake smile on her face again. "Of course. Besides the only real alternative would have been my father's, and between him, my step mom, step brother and step sister. Things would have been a little cramped."

"When did your parent's divorce?" Hotch asked as JJ got back to her unpacking

"Twenty two years, this June." JJ began to explain, meeting the unit chief's curious eyes every now and again as he helped her with Henry's clothes. "My dad moved out not long after Sarah's suicide."

Hotch passed Henry's tie to the distracted liaison. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We've all moved on." JJ smiled reassuringly.

"So which side of the family is Kay on?" Hotch changed the subject subtly, something JJ was grateful for.

JJ chuckled at Hotch's continuous questioning gaze. "Neither, she's my godmother. Kay's mother was my dad's mother's best friend and I guess she's been integrated into the family since my parents were kids. My mom and dad used to live next door to each other, right here in East Alleghany. Charlotte, my dad Joe, Kay and her husband to be Peter, Graham and Nancy have been a group of friend's forever. Nancy's my stepmom, and Graham's Nancy's ex husband."

JJ rolled her eyes at her explanations complexity. "They have a son together, Mark, who I grew up with. Graham is now living with my ex step dad Alan. Choosing the wrong person to be in a relationship with, kind of runs in this family."

"It's nearly as complicated as your love life." Hotch smirked as JJ's jaw dropped.

Recovering quickly, JJ smiled mischievously and threw Henry's small black suit jacket, she had in her hands, at the reflexive agent. "Don't mock my love life. You've had some drama in your life too."

Hotch raised his hands in surrender. "Fair enough! So what's this week's plan?"

"Well, tonight we'll go around to Graham and Alan's place for dinner, because they're the only one's who can cook. Tomorrow, I have a dress fitting so you're welcome to explore, or come and go as you please." JJ shook her head as Hotch smirked at her mental list. "Kay and Peter are having a rehearsal dinner tomorrow night and you'll meet everyone properly then. Wednesday is the wedding and as for Thursday I thought we'd just not do much, seeing as we'll probably be hung-over before the drive home on Friday."

Hotch opened his holdall and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

...

**Hi to everyone who has read and has alerted and a special thanks to; egoofy34, stefi, p95000, brittanydelko4ever, deeda, Kimd33, crazyobsession101, littlegreenbottle, lulubell76, CrimStudent47, Myspaceisdaocean, Berlian, schokokaffee, Flames101, angry penguin, JJandHotch4ever96, spk, Garmor, ReadingRed, jekkah, MLN and Crazybunnyeatscandy.**

**Thanks for reviewing! **


	19. Lunch with the parents

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is reading and alerting, you're all amazing.**

**Seeing as it's Sunday, here's another update :D, albeit a Will/Prentiss chapter!**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

...

Prentiss tightened her grip on Will's hand as they entered the swanky restaurant. The moment she located her parents sitting at the table in the far corner, the brunette could feel her heart beating so loud, it sounded as though it could just burst out of her chest.

Leading the former detective over to the table, she whispered '_I'm sorry'_ in his ear. He shot her a concerned look before they both began to smile widely.

"Mother, Father. Hello." Emily stilled at the edge of the table, nervously biting her lip as both of their eyes fell to her stomach.

Prentiss's father stood first and leaned inwards to kiss her cheek. "Do you need to tell us something, Princess?"

Nodding, Prentiss pressed her palm to her stomach and glanced towards her uneasy looking partner. "Erm, yes we do. This is William LaMontagne, my boyfriend. We're having a baby."

"It's nice to finally meet you both." Will smiled extending his hand towards Prentiss's father who politely took it and offered them a seat.

Elizabeth Prentiss cleared her throat as she watched the couple intensely. "I'm so happy for you, dear. Are you married too, or do we still get to be a part of something in your life?"

"Lizzie." Her husband whispered warning while summoning a waiter to order everyone a drink.

Prentiss took a deep breath as she prepared to answer but smiled widely as Will intercepted. "We haven't decided if marriage is our next step but I hope we will before the baby is born. I love your daughter very much and nothing would make me more proud than to be her husband. That's if she'll have me of course."

"When are due?" Prentiss's mother asked as she took a sip of her wine, after noting her daughter's shock expression at Will's confession.

Emily looked happily at Will before answering. "August."

Ambassador Prentiss looked between the couple before he asked his next question. "And how did you two meet?"

"Actually, we've been friends for a few years, now." Will eyed Emily unconsciously not wanting to drag into the conversation their affair.

"So this wasn't planned?" Elizabeth Prentiss sat back in her seat. "Neither of you ever heard about protection?"

"Mom!" Prentiss glared warningly. "We did everything... These things sometimes happen. I thought you'd be happy to have a grandchild?"

The brunette's father placed his hand on top of hers. "We are. Emily, we are. It's just, we never heard of you, William, and we never knew Emily was ready to be a parent. Have you got anymore children?"

Will nodded slowly. "I have a son, Henry, he's two."

"And your ex-wife knows about you two?" Elizabeth asked, making an innocent face as Prentiss turned to her again.

Will ran his hand over Emily's arm to calm her. "JJ and I weren't married, but yes she's aware Emily and I are expecting."

"Don't you work with a JJ?" Elizabeth raised an eye as Prentiss took a sip of her water, her eyes widening at her mother's silent accusation.

The rest of the afternoon was spent making awkward small talk, about baby preparations and their intentions towards marriage. But as the lunch continued it was evident Prentiss parents were warming not just to the news about the baby but also to Will.

After the dreaded event ended the couple sat in the motionless car, in the parking lot, and Emily faced Will with glistening eyes. "What the hell did we do?"

"Babe, are you okay?" Will placed his hand on her knee raised an eye in confusion.

Prentiss shook her head, her shock evident in eyes. "You were amazing in there. I think my parents loved you and we're actually talking about marriage."

"I'm not following the problem." Will smiled slowly.

Prentiss looked towards her hands nervously. "JJ is... I mean... I'm talking about how after the first time we slept together, we met up and talked about meeting up again and as we sat in that bar, talking about how right the night at my place was. Not once did I see you as my best friend's boyfriend. I didn't want to see you that way."

"Em, you knew I was with JJ. I knew what we were doing." Will frowned at his partner's strange behaviour.

The brunette allowed her head to fall to the chair's head rest. "I think I've been in denial. She's never going to be my friend again."

"You're just realising?" Will asked with a raised eye as he switched on the engine.

"Everything with the baby has had me distracted and I put what was going on in this little box in my mind. But god, I am reckless bitch. You and JJ aren't the first relationship I've ruined. But you're the first man since Matthew that I've truly trusted. You're the first man I ever loved this much, and honestly I didn't care that I was hurting JJ. I wanted to be selfish." Prentiss bit her lower lip as she watched Will out of the corner of her eye.

The driver shook his head instantly. "You're not selfish."

Prentiss swatted his hand off of her knee and scoffed. "Yeah, I am, we both are. You just survived a lunch with my parents. You held my hand and had my back. We were a family in there. We were everything I took from JJ."

"Okay, I think I'm being really slow." Will scrunched his eyes in confusion as Prentiss continued to babble. "Is this hormones, because, we've been together, for nearly eight months now, babe."

"That night when you drove me home and I kissed you, it was because I spent all day watching you, JJ and Henry. I was jealous. I wanted that and then you kissed me back and no kiss had ever felt so right before." The profiler admitted with a croaky throat.

Will smiled warmly and nodded at recollection of their first kiss in his car. "I remember."

There was a sudden lull in the conversation as Prentiss wiped away a strayed tear. As she spoke once more, her voice seemed smaller. "Why did we do that to JJ?"

"You said it yourself. We're selfish people." Will chuckled as he tried to lift his pregnant girlfriends' mood, but his smile disappeared as Emily muttered under her breath. "I hate myself."

Will glanced at the woman in the passenger's seat in concern. "Please don't. I'm the one to blame, Em. I should have left JJ when everything started..."

"Why? JJ's an amazing person and I hurt her." Prentiss's tears began to fall again.

"Emily, I know more than anyone how much we've hurt JJ. But you're not a bad person for being in love. What we did was immoral not illegal. If anyone is going to hate themselves it's going to be me." Will stated confidently, hoping, the mother of his unborn child would stop crying soon.

Prentiss sniffled, momentarily calming as she scrubbed her face. "We're horrible people."

"Em, we can't change what we did to JJ. But do you still want to be with me?" Will asked with a hint of fear crossing his face.

Emily nodded and placed her hand on his thigh as she answered. "More than anything!"

"Then we'll get through it, together." Will smiled warmly again and breathed a sigh of relief as Prentiss nodded in agreement.

...

**Let the Prentiss and Will opinions commence!**

**Thanks for reviewing; p95000, egoofy34, Kimd33, deeda and ReadingRed!**


	20. The sky at night

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is reading and alerting, the response to this story has been amazing, so far, I love hearing from you all, so let me know what you think!**

...

The two smartly dressed boys ran off to play tag with the rest of the kids, leaving a formally dressed JJ and Hotch, to mingle with the group of family and friends at Kay's rehearsal dinner, at a local restaurant just outside of town.

Random people, JJ didn't seem to know or remember, kissed her on the cheek and gave her a small reassuring pep talk about how her future wasn't over because of Will, then all the people would eye the taller agent suspiciously before sneaking away into the ever growing crowd.

The unit chief could see the liaison forcing to hide her eye rolls as the next person would approach.

Looking around the room, she saw a gap in the crowd so, JJ placed a hand on Hotch's arm and edged away from the grey haired man that they had been talking to for the last ten minutes, and guided the profiler towards the open bar.

"This is going to be a long night." JJ muttered. Hotch smirked as she poured them both a glass of scotch and smiled up at him sweetly. "Thank you for coming with me."

They clinked glasses and took a sip, before Hotch responded. "I'm glad I came. I've never seen you so flustered, even after everything that happened, you were poised."

"Don't make fun of me. Things have been fine so far, but with my family it takes one little spark and the rest of the time is spent yelling and throwing things." JJ rolled her eyes as they watched the other guests at the party.

Hotch eyed the elegant navy dress JJ was wearing. Her golden hair was half up and curled and in the soft lighting she looked somehow different. Different but still beautiful, he mused.

There had always been something between them, something Hotch had fought to not to think about over the years.

But the unit chief had always felt comfortable around the blonde. She accepted him and that acceptance was difficult to come by.

JJ had always treated him different to rest of the team as well. She didn't act as though he was just a controlling supervising agent or half friend half colleague, the position he was stuck in a rut with, the rest of their team.

He couldn't honestly define how she was around him.

There was simply understanding, respect and trust between them, something he never really had with any one person before.

A low voice interrupted the profiler's thoughts suddenly. JJ put down her glass and was immediately enveloped by the largely built bald man who kissed her forehead softly.

JJ turned back towards the dark haired agent with a small smile. "Aaron, this is my father, Joe Jareau."

"Mr Jareau, it's nice to finally meet you." Hotch smiled and extended his right hand. Joe stared down at the profilers hand before looking up to JJ, who mouthed behave.

Slowly, JJ's father shook the younger man's hand firmly. "You're JJ's boss right?"

"He's also my friend, Joe. Hotch has been great lately, with everything that's been going on." JJ eyed the balding man warningly, as Hotch nodded.

"Why is that JJ never makes it home for Thanksgiving?" Joe asked with a raised eye, causing JJ to moan in annoyance and pour a third glass of scotch.

Hotch shifted uncomfortably watching JJ as she interjected immediately. "Joe, please don't start. It's not Hotch's fault that I'm a workaholic."

Joe scowled at the profiler briefly, before softening his gaze as he looked down to his daughter, excepting the scotch she offered him and chuckled. "I have no idea where you get that from, you know. It's nice to meet you, Aaron. Tell me, is that Southern dirt-bag been anywhere near my kid, lately?"

"No, he hasn't." Hotch replied firmly.

Nodding, Joe raised his glass and the two men, clinked. "Thank you for watching out for them."

"Always." Hotch stated sincerely, the elder man watched as the pair exchanged small smiles before looking around the room distantly.

"I'm going to say hi to Peter. Is my grandson around here somewhere?" JJ's father asked with a smirk on his lips.

JJ smiled and looked over to the far end of the room. "Henry's playing with Jack, Hotch's son, and Mark's kids, over near Lottie."

Joe made sudden eye contact with his former partner and frowned. "Ah, your mother. I'll see you around if I make it out alive, Aaron. JJ, I'll see you tomorrow, poppet."

JJ kissed his cheek and waited until Joe had left them to turn back to Hotch. "He likes you."

"He seems a little protective." Hotch chuckled as JJ took a sip of her drink.

JJ rolled her eyes, half waving to a grey haired woman across the room. "That's an understatement. My dad scared most of boys away for years. He's a boxing instructor, he's been in that many fights he's almost an urban legend with the kids around here."

"Your dad is nice though." JJ nodded her agreement but could see another question in the profiler's eyes. Raising her eyes for him to continue, he smirked at the unspoken communication between them. "You don't call your parents mom and dad."

"Old habits die hard. When Sarah died, a part of them did too and at the time I thought it was because I wasn't good enough for them. That they just forgot I even existed most of the time." JJ scoffed at herself and shrugged. "I didn't understand that it was just as difficult for them as it was for me. I reminded them of her and they reminded me of Sarah, so we both pulled away until we couldn't really push back."

"I'm sorry." Hotch said solemnly.

JJ shook her head and placed her hand on his arm. "Stop apologising Hotch, there really is no need, we all accepted it and adapted. And it's not as if my childhood totally sucked. I always somehow knew they loved me. I had friends and an extended family. I had soccer..."

"I thought you didn't like soccer." Hotch interrupted with a smirk as he saw she was shocked he remember their conversation off years ago.

JJ laughed quietly and nudged his with her hip. "I hated the pressure."

"Your whole family seem, I don't know, nice and normal." The agent stated with a genuine smile as he watched the rest of the guests in the large room.

JJ followed his gaze to her parents civilly talking to each other. "It's kind of unusual for them. You know we've spent so many hours talking about my life, what about yours? What are your family like?"

"Nope, this week is all about you." Hotch smirked as JJ huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

JJ took a sip of her drink and shook her head at his stubbornness. "You know we can't just keep talking about me, it's been that way for months now."

"My family is complicated." Hotch replied slowly after he finished the contents of his own glass.

"Really, more complicated than mine?" JJ scoffed as she watched her parents quietly argue in the corner of the room as the kids that surrounded them, slowly backed away from the argumentative couple.

Nodding, Hotch's face became stoic as they stood out of the way of JJ's increasingly loud family. "Trust me, at least your dad is protective and your mom obviously cares, even if she is a little judgemental."

"I'm sorry. But you and Sean are close, right?" JJ pressed with a small smile.

Looking down at his empty glass, the profiler shrugged. "It wasn't always that way."

"Younger siblings don't always get why older siblings are overprotective, Hotch, trust me. But there's no doubt that your brother doesn't love you, he knows what you've done for him over the years, even if he didn't appreciate it at the time." JJ stated confident in her assessment, as the unit chief watched the blonde curiously. He didn't often talk about his somewhat troubled past, but for some reason, he could see in her crystal blue eyes, she knew more than she was letting on.

Hotch took JJ's glass from her hands. "Can I get you a top up?"

"Sure." The liaison smiled gratefully and watched how the unit chief moved, doing his best to keep his famous control in check. "You know we should get something to eat, otherwise you'll have to carry me home, tonight."

"I've done it before." Hotch smirked as JJ's jaw dropped at the memory of getting drunk with Hotch in his apartment and then waking up somewhere different to where she'd fallen asleep.

For the rest of the night, they spent avoiding inquisitive family members, eager to know the details of JJ's break up and how Hotch and his son fit into her life.

After her mother began to make a scene after a large quantity of wine, JJ led her mother out of the party and when they reached her childhood street, the blonde guided the older woman to the house and opened the door for Hotch who was carrying the two sleeping boys.

When the boys were lying, head to toe in the bed opposite Hotch's guest bed, and Lottie was passed out sideways on her bed, JJ met Hotch in the living room as he looked over the family photos.

"I thought I said no baby photos." JJ smirked as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders.

Chuckling, he raised a picture of JJ with her sister in the street outside. "I was just curious."

"Sarah had just taught me how to ride a big girl's bike without stabilizers in that photo." JJ smiled warmly as she watched him return the frame back on top of the fireplace. Reaching out her hand, Hotch hesitantly took it and allowed her to lead him outside.

They sat on the cool steps, looking up at the starry sky in silence for a few moments before JJ turned her focus onto the older man's peaceful face. "Thanks for coming with me. You've been my lifesaver lately."

"I care about you JJ, I want to be here." They both smiled warmly and returned the eye line to the night sky.

Bushing as she could sense his gaze on her, JJ slowly faced him once more and smiled. "Are you okay?"

"JJ, is your mom, always that way?" Hotch asked warily, not sure if this was a topic the blonde was used to talking about.

Sighing, JJ tightened her shawl around her shoulders. "No, she's not always like that. Lottie is just lonely and she had these ideas about what mine and Sarah's life was going to be like. Then Sarah died, Joe moved out and married Nancy, I went to college and then ran to the FBI and away from here, she married Alan, who turned out to be gay, and she pushed me to marry Will who turns out to not be the guy she thought he was."

"And the drinking?" Hotch asked with a raised eye.

JJ chuckled at the sentiment. "She's just over compensating. Family nights are always rough for her. They are for me too. I'm fine with strangers, but those people who truly know you, it can be difficult, because they're the ones who can hurt you the most."

They both reconnected eye contact momentarily as they leaned into each other's side. A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they sat.

"It's going to be an early start in the morning, we should get some sleep." Hotch stated suddenly, after the easy quietness continued for longer than he would have preferred.

Nodding, JJ stood and waited for Hotch to join her at the door. "Night, Aaron."

"Night JJ." They smiled at each other awkwardly, before separating at the stairs for the night.

...

**Okay, I'm going to apologise in advance, because I don't really know why the hell I wrote the next chapter, I'll be updating again tomorrow, hope you are all still enjoying the story!**

**Thank you for reviewing; Myspaceisdaocean, jekkah, Kimd33, egoofy34, ReadingRed, lulubell76, stefi, p95000, crazyobsession101, schokokaffee, Afuy12, mummacass, JJandHotch4ever96, Flames101, angry penguin, tazlvr2001 and deeda!**


	21. Drunken times

**Disclaimed!**

**No Jotchness in this chapter, so we're basically left with the character's I'm not that confident writing. Also no Will/Prentiss, so I'm really left with the character's I haven't really wrote in this fic, yet.**

**However, I think we need more drama :P **

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Garcia, Reid and Morgan sat around a table in their local Irish pub, gossiping about their absent colleagues along with Kevin who had joined the three BAU agents for a much needed night out after a slow week at work.

Kevin and Garcia had quietly announced their engagement a few weeks ago and Morgan had gone out of his way to vet the younger man, to make sure he was good enough for his baby girl. So as the two men sat on either side of Penelope a slight tension had overcome the table.

"Anyone else noticed Rossi's strange behaviour lately?" Morgan asked with a raised eye after watching the two analysts snuggle up closely together.

Reid's head shot up from the book he had brought along with him. "Well, men of a certain age do go through a dramatic..."

"Kid, I don't want to know the disturbing theories about my life in twenty years time, my bets are on the fact that Will, has been driving Prentiss to work on a morning." Morgan grinned as Garcia raised an eye.

"You think Rossi and Prentiss..?" The blonde smirked as Kevin and Morgan chuckled.

The eldest profiler at the table shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past either of them."

A few hours later and after many rounds of drinks, Morgan and Kevin played pool together civilly as Garcia stumbled out of the bar inebriated. Looking around the relatively quiet street, she found Reid sitting on the bench outside of the bar, watching his feet kick a stone back and forth.

Slowly she came and took a seat next to him, smiling brightly as he chuckled at her drunken sway.

"What's up long legs?" Garcia asked in amusement at her new nickname for the younger man.

Reid shrugged as he looked behind him at the empty space between where they sat and the entrance to the building. "Nothing is wrong, Garcia. You look happy"

"I am, but I think the alcohol has made my head a little fuzzy..." She began to sing but became perplexed when she forgot the next line.

Sniggering, Reid looked down as the tipsy analyst placed her hand on top of his making words came out a little nervous. "I'm glad you're happy Garcia, you erm, deserve to be happy."

"What's going on with you, my brainy G man?" Garcia nudged him with her shoulder, her cats' ears headband slipped slightly with the movement.

Looking away from the eccentrically dressed woman, Reid sighed. "I don't know, I guess this year has just been a little strange so far."

"I know but things are looking up. Hotch and JJ are in Pennsylvania, together and alone... Something's going on there." Garcia raised her eyes suggestively.

Reid scrunched his eyes in confusion at Penelope's mischievous eyes. "You think JJ and Hotch, like each other... romantically?"

"Oh, Reid, you're so cute do you know that?" Garcia beamed in a giggle.

"You are too Garcia." Reid smiled awkwardly. The pair fell into a comfortable silence and before she knew it, Garcia was leaning in connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss.

Getting lost in the intimate moment, the kiss deepened and neither noticed the shuffling of feet behind them.

"PENELOPE!" Kevin's voice behind her startled the pair.

Breaking apart from the younger man, the analyst shot up and wobbled slightly as she moved around to her fiancé who was staring at her in disbelief. "Kev, oh my, sweetie pie, not what you think!"

The blonde looked at Reid in panic. "Erm Kevin, what that was, was nothing erm..."

Before he could finish his sentence the scrawny computer expert took a step forward and collided his fist with the young doctor's face angrily. "YOU KISSED MY FIANCEE!"

From nowhere Morgan rushed in between the feeble fight between the two men and pulled them a part. "What the hell is going on?"

Everyone turned to Garcia who was twirling her hair in between her fingers innocently. "I'm drunk."

"Do you even want to get married?" Kevin asked in hurt as Garcia's face froze in sadness.

Tilting her head, she tried to reach out for her partner but he pulled away. "Of course I want to marry you. Kevin, what you saw..."

"You kissed Reid in the middle of the street." Morgan looked between his two colleagues in disbelief and then took a step back from Kevin to give him some space to talk to the cat's ears, wearing woman. "What's going on with you?"

Garcia shook her head and laced her hands around his thin tie. "It's not like that, Kev. I kissed Reid. It didn't mean anything. He was being nice and I'm drunk"

"He was nice so you kissed him?" Kevin asked with disbelieving eyes.

Shaking her head, Garcia felt tears spring to her eyes. "I'm just scared."

"Scared of what, Pen? I love you, I thought you loved me?" Kevin stated with a confused and hurt expression.

Reaching out for her fiancé the blonde whimpered as he backed away. "Kevin, I do love you. I'm just scared we're not going to work out and I drank too much and I thought..."

"You're trying to ruin everything. I don't understand why, I thought. I thought you were happy, I thought..." Kevin stumbled over his words as the other analyst began to sob.

Wiping away a tear, the thirty-something took a step forward. "I love you, I'm just confused. Everything is getting real and what if you stop loving me? I only kissed Reid. It didn't mean... I'm drunk and you're amazing, I'm not thinking straight. I'm scared, everything's getting too real."

"I need to think." Leaving Garcia dumbfounded, Kevin walked away from the small group into the dark, leaving the eccentric blonde swaying between Morgan and a quickly, bruising Reid.

...

**I have no idea where this came from, it just did!**

**Thanks to; blackandblueangel, Kimd33, schokokaffee, angry penguin, Myspacaisdaocean, kurussom, egoofy34, crazyobesession101, Garmor, mummacass, p95000, JJandHotchever96, Flames101, ReadingRed, l0vetakesnoprisoners, Hotch Fan and Afuy12! **

**You're all awesome for reviewing!**


	22. Someone like you

**Disclaimed!**

**I hope everyone has got past the last chapter, I felt disappointed that not everyone had some drama in their lives, so only Morgan is left, maybe we should just keep it that way.**

**More Jotch for everyone, please don't hate me. Enjoy!**

...

The crowd applauded as the newly married couple stepped onto the dance floor to dance for the first time as a married couple. Henry and Jack were busy running around playing with Henry's cousins and uncle, to care about their parents sitting happily watching the couple dance around the floor.

It had been a long day. Everyone had been up early to help with preparations and then the actual wedding ceremony had happened. Hotch had smiled warmly as he watched Henry, dressed in a tux, escort JJ who was dressed in a knee length gold dress, down the aisle.

The dress brought out the blondes golden hair and warmed her face. For the first time, in a long time, Hotch hadn't seen a frown cross JJ's face all day, instead, a genuine smile had been a permanent expression throughout the happy day.

"Earth to Aaron!" Hotch returned JJ's quizzical look with a confused one of his own.

Looking down at her hand on his arm, the profiler smiled. "I'm sorry, I zoned out."

"It's okay. I just asked if you want to dance?" JJ smiled uncertain to her friend's response.

The unit chief glanced to the dance floor where ore couples had joined Kay and Peter and nodded. They both stood instantaneously and chuckled at their sudden awkwardness as they closed the gap between them on the wooden floor.

Hotch's hand automatically went to her waist while JJ's stayed on his shoulder as their other hands entwined. The song quickly changed to a slower paced melody and JJ's head fell to the taller man's chest.

Their breathing synchronized as they swayed with the song and JJ couldn't help but hum along happily. "This is nice."

"Hmm." Hotch queried as his chin softly rested on top of her head.

Raising her eyes up, without taking her head off his chest, JJ smirked. "This is nice, the dancing."

"Yeah. It is." Hotch agreed shyly as they continued to move as one. After several songs had played, the couple suddenly separated and went back to their table.

The night went on the same way. They'd eat, have a few drinks, talk then dance some more. It wasn't until Hotch's cell rang, that either of the pair felt awkward about how comfortable it felt to spend time with each other.

Hotch looked to JJ apologetically. "It's Morgan, I should take this outside."

JJ nodded, and took a sip of her champagne, she thought she was coy about watching the suited man leave the room but her Aunt Kay took a seat next to her and demanded gossip.

"So?" Kay raised her eyes suggestively as JJ blushed.

"There's nothing going on." JJ insisted as Kay continued to stare at her funnily.

The bride scoffed loudly. "Honey, you're in so deep you're blinded by the tall, dark and handsomely suited man."

JJ shook her head slowly, as she tried her best to get the dark crimson stain on her cheeks to disappear. "Hotch is my friend. He's my supervisor. He's just here because he's a good guy who wants to help out."

"Because, he's smitten about you, JJ." Kay smirked as JJ rolled her eyes.

The liaison cleared her throat and glanced around her quickly. "Hotch has been a great friend to me since forever. When everything happened with Will, Hotch was amazing. But I'm not ready. Nothing is going on between us. We're just friends."

Kay made a disbelieving noise and stared at the younger woman. When the woman was somewhat satisfied that nothing was going on, JJ looked around for the boys. Seeing they were happily chatting with her father, JJ slowly moved outside to find Hotch.

Finding him leaning against the hand railing on the steps, the blonde wrapped one of her arms around her thin frame and her other hand touched his shoulder to get his attention.

Hotch's cell was still attached to his ear as he turned. "Yeah Morgan, I'll ask." Covering the cell, Hotch whispered towards the liaison. "Has Garcia contacted you?"

JJ shook her head quickly after just checking her phone and Hotch sighed. "No Morgan, she hasn't called... yeah keep me posted."

"What's going on?" JJ asked in concern.

Hotch shook his head in confusion. "Honestly I don't know. Morgan said something about Garcia and Kevin arguing and he hasn't been able to get in touch with her."

"She's probably just cooling off." JJ reasoned with a hint of worry in her voice.

Hotch nodded and removed his suit jacket, to place around the blonde's shoulders. "Here, you don't want to catch cold."

"Thanks." JJ smiled warmly and leaned against the railing Hotch had hold of.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, both of their gazes looked up to the abundance of stars in the Pennsylvanian night's sky.

Hotch took a deep breath and moved his feet so he was standing in front of JJ. "There's something I've been avoiding since we got here."

JJ raised an eye in curiosity. "What have you been avoiding?"

Without hesitating, Hotch lifted his hand to cup JJ's cheek slowly and pressed his lips against hers softly. JJ's hand fisted in his crisp white shirt, dragging him towards her as their kiss deepened, to close the distance between both of their bodies.

As they both moaned deeper into the kiss, JJ suddenly tensed as she felt their tongues tangle and pushed him a way slightly. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Staring at the older man in fear, JJ bit her lower lip and handed him back his jacket, before returning to the party. Cringing, Hotch ran a hand over his face, his mind racing over whether not he just ruined one of his most valued friendships.

...

**I really wanted JJ and Hotch to go to a wedding together, don't know why, originally it was going to be Kevin/Garcia wedding but that brought Will and Prentiss issues into the mix and I made Garcia kiss Reid, so then decided I wanted JJ's family to be involved instead.**

**Anyways, to chapters in one day, hope you liked, let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to; deeda, egoofy34, p95000, schokokaffee, Kimd33, stefi and lulubell76!**


	23. What goes around

**Disclaimed!**

**So this is set Monday morning, four days after the reception in Pennsylvania.**

**Some people might have been waiting for this chapter, let me know what you think!**

...

Prentiss stared at the message in her inbox as she sat on the couch drinking her tea before she should have got ready for a new week at work. Will had begun working for MDPD and usually got back to her apartment after his shift just in time to take her to work.

Not this morning however.

Will had walked in on her heated conversation with Rossi down the telephone. Rossi knew something wasn't right with her the moment everything had come out about Will.

In truth, Prentiss knew Rossi knew her better than most people. And since their argument a few months ago in his office, he had done nothing but make sly remarks about her unborn baby's patronage.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Louisianan was now sitting next to her on the edge of the couch, with a curious confusion wrote all over his face.

"How are you feeling, now?" Will asked with a raised eye. The profiler had told him she was feeling a little faint after quickly hanging up the phone, when she saw him in the hallway a few moments earlier.

Prentiss removed her eyes from the cell phone in her hand and shrugged. "A little better, thanks. I think I'm going to take the day off though. I really don't want a stressed day."

"Why would today be stressed?" Will countered, immediately.

Sighing, the brunette rubbed her stomach lovingly as she placed her mug of tea and cell phone onto the coffee table. "JJ and Hotch are back today and I'm just not in the mood to deal with all of that. Things are still weird."

"Was it Hotch on the phone earlier?" The detective pressed.

"No, it was Rossi." Prentiss replied slowly, trying her best to gage his reaction.

Will took hold of her hand and began to rub circles on her palm with his thumb. "You seemed pretty upset."

Prentiss hummed with his touch, allowing her head to fall back on the couch, she smiled reassuringly. "It was nothing. Dave can just be an ass."

"Like he was when he showed up at the apartment that time and practically demanded to be left alone with you?" Will pursed his lips as he could see the uncertainty in his girlfriend's dark brown eyes.

Prentiss nodded and removed her hand from his. "Yeah, just like that time. I'm peckish do you want some toast?"

"I thought you weren't feeling well?" Will asked as she moved towards the kitchen.

"I probably just need something to eat." Emily smiled, breathing out slowly as she entered the sanctuary of the kitchen and leaving Will confused in the living room.

Will stared at the kitchen door, knowing something wasn't quite right. Hearing his partner clatter around the kitchen as she made her breakfast, the police officer's eyes flickered to the coffee table and to the cell phone.

He bit the inside of his cheek before picking the small object up and entering the brunette's pin number to access her texts.

His eyes widened as he saw the last eight texts were all from one man. David Rossi.

He opened the last text and scoffed as he read the telling message. "_Will needs to know it might not be his, Emily. I need to know."_

Prentiss tapped her fingers against the kitchen counter as she waited for the toaster to pop. She heard the shuffling of feet behind her, but as the profiler turned her face fell.

Will stared at her solemnly, but her eyes dragged down to her mobile phone in his hand. "What are you doing with my phone?"

"I was going to get Rossi's number to tell him to go easy on you. I don't want you to be stressed." Will explained slowly, his voice drawling out in a low monotone. "How long were you screwing him?"

Prentiss flinched at the quietness of his voice. "You read my texts?"

"How long, Em?" Will repeated softly.

"Just the once, I swear. After, we argued about you going to Pennsylvania, when it was my birthday." The brunette replied truthfully, not wanting to keep any more lies.

Shaking his head, Will handed her the phone and leaned against the counter opposite where Prentiss was standing. "You slept with him because I changed plans?"

"I slept with him because I was lonely, Will. I'm an awful person I know that. I was jealous that JJ got to spend time with you and that made me feel even more horrible about what we were doing to her. I went to Rossi's the night you went, I kissed him, we slept together and I left. Nothing happened again." Prentiss wrapped her arms around herself, as Will's eyes stared blankly at her.

They stared at each other for a few moments in silence before he spoke again. "Do you love him?"

"No. I love you." Prentiss admitted with a small pleading smile. She stepped forward as the clogs turned in Will's mind. Placing her hand on his arm Prentiss breathed a sigh of relief as Will returned her doubtful smile.

"I love you too." Will stated and tilted his head as Prentiss stared up at him in disbelief.

The brunette sighed and tried to move his arms around her growing frame, but he pulled away and stepped back. "You do?"

"I can't really judge can I? I was still with JJ." Will scoffed at himself as he moved around the small kitchen.

Prentiss pleaded for him with her eyes to stop his train of thought. "Will."

"Could the baby be his?" He asked quickly as he hovered in the doorway.

"It's really unlikely." The profiler bit her lower lip as her boyfriend's gaze fell to the floor.

Without making eye contact, Will turned and as Prentiss followed him back into the living room, he grabbed his coat and shook his head. "I need to get some air."

"Will, please don't..." Prentiss reached out, but the detective just sighed and left the apartment. "...go."

...

**Uh oh!**

**Hi to everyone reading, especially; Kimd33, p95000, midmac, stefi, egoofy34, BeagleFancier, Emmiecat, CrimStudent47, Myspaceisdaocean (nice use of dramapalooza there ;D), midmac, lulubell76, jekkah, crazyobsession101, JJandHotch4ever96, angry penguin, ReadingRed, l0vetakesnoprisoners, Afuy12 and TOL Love!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	24. Making wrongs right

**Disclaimed!**

**Back to Jotch now! It's still Monday for anyone wondering about timelines!**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ tapped quietly on the door, watching the startled analyst, jump up from her desk in surprise. Smiling warmly, Garcia silently beckoned the media liaison into the computer filled room and quickly wrapped her arms around the petite woman, after not seeing her for a week.

"You okay Pen?" JJ asked quietly, after never seeing the other woman so subdued before.

Shrugging, Garcia waited until they both took a seat before speaking. "I thought you were Kevin."

"What's going on, Pen? Reid's freaking out, he thinks he wrecked everything between you and Kevin and with his friendship with you guys." JJ pressed in wonder as the slightly older woman removed her glasses and dried her eyes.

"Kevin needs time. He thinks I was trying to make a move on Reid." The blonde explained with a scoff. "It was all me, Reid has nothing to worry about. I kissed him."

JJ raised an eye curiously. "Well from what I hear, it wasn't just some kiss."

The technical analyst shook her head uncertainly. "It was nothing. It's just Kevin is the first man that's stuck you know. And that night, it was a boy's night, Reid was being his usual clueless self and I was feeling a little apprehensive about the impending wedding."

"You make it sound as though it's a life sentence not marriage." JJ smirked as Garcia smiled widely.

"Reid was just being nice and I was a scared little girl and now Kevin is avoiding me." The San Franciscan closed her eyes before adjusting her glasses behind her ears.

JJ leaned forward and took her friend's hand in her own. "Do you love Kevin?"

"With all my heart," Garcia replied with a loving and genuine smile.

The liaison tilted her head and sighed. "Do you want to marry him?"

Garcia nodded and smiled again as she spoke, "With all my heart."

"Then you should go to my office." JJ smiled and shifted her eyes to the door suggestively.

"He's..." Garcia's jaw dropped as the realisation dawned on her. "You talked to him?"

"I gave him some perspective. Now go and reassure him. He's standing in front of my desk scared stiff that he's going to lose you." JJ chuckled at the memory of forcing the nerdy computer analyst to her office, his memory of her firing a bullet through the bureau seal and killing Penelope's shooter from a difficult angle, still fresh in the male analyst's mind.

Garcia rolled her eyes at her friend's meddling and stood to go and find Kevin. Before she opened the door, she rested her hand on the doorknob and turned back to face the still sitting liaison. "Wait, how was the wedding?"

"Good." JJ smile weakened as she turned her gaze to her hands. "Awkward. I've got some damage control to do."

"You and Hotch?" Garcia raised her eyes expectantly. Knowing that she was asking if anything had happened, JJ shook her head.

"Are friends, but I should go and talk to him." Standing JJ smiled as they walked down the corridor together and she had to nudge the analyst into her office.

The communication coordinator took a deep breath as she entered the bullpen. Prentiss had called in sick, so there was no reason for her to feel anxious about seeing her, but for the first time since she started working with the BAU, she dreaded walking into Hotch's office.

As she passed Reid's desk, she gave the young doctor, with a bruised eye, a reassuring nod before making her way up the few steps.

Hovering outside of the unit chief's door, JJ hesitantly knocked and entered. Instantly, she was surprised to find him sitting on the couch and not behind his desk.

As their eyes met, JJ suddenly flashed back to the awkward few days the two agents went through in Pennsylvania. They'd spent the rest of their time together talking about anything other than the kiss on the night of her aunts wedding, and the subsequent drive home had been very quiet.

"Is there something you need JJ?" Hotch asked in a concerned tone.

Nodding, JJ closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of the table, their knees knocked as she took a reassuring breath of air before continuing. "Hotch what happened at the wedding. I wasn't ready."

Hotch placed the file he was reading on the empty space on the couch next to him and sat up straight. His nerves were evident as he looked at JJ with an uncertain expression. "That should never have happened. It was inappropriate, I'm your boss..."

"Hotch, I wanted you to kiss me. I'm just still healing." JJ interrupted quickly and noted his stunned wide eyes.

Blinking a few times, Hotch cleared his throat and ran a hand over his face. "JJ, I'm not sure... We can't."

"I know. Hotch I don't want things to be awkward between us. Especially after everything that has happened. Can we please stop avoiding each other? I miss you and Jack." JJ asked with a hint of optimism.

Hotch rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "It's only been a weekend JJ."

"And it's far too long. You and Jack are coming over for dinner tonight, I'm making my specialty." JJ grinned widely, and the profiler could tell, the tone of her voice, said she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Hotch raised an eye in amusement. "Take out?"

"I have skills my friend. No one can order like I can." They both chuckled as JJ stood, pressing down her shirt as she moved.

Hotch stood with her and nodded once more. "We'll be there after work."

"Great, we'll expect you around seven." JJ stated, implying that the unit chief wasn't allowed a late night in the office. He was silent as he watched the liaison leave his office, the sound of his heart beating in his chest pounded in his ears.

Moving around to behind his desk, Hotch placed his head in his hands as he tried to assess the situation. Over the weekend, it had become apparent to the agent that his feelings for the blonde woman, weren't going to be able to just be pushed to the back of his mind.

And she wasn't making things easy for him.

...

**The next chapter is a long'un and Jotch filled!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing; Kimd33, lulubell76, p95000, stefi, Starrmyst, egoofy34, schokokaffee (hopefully the next few chapters clear things up for you :D), deeda, BellaCortez, Myspaceisdaocean, crazyobsession101, ReadingRed, Flames101, JJandHotch4ever96, angry penguin, jekkah and Jawatar!**


	25. Home truths

**Disclaimed!**

**Wow, the response to this story has been amazing and I've just really noticed how many reviews that have accumulated and all I can say is that you're all awesome. Hi to everyone who has taken the time to read, alert and review!**

**As always, let me know what you think, enjoy!**

...

Hotch quietly closed Henry's bedroom door after tucking both boys back into bed for the second time, after they decided their bedtime was too early and began to play with their trucks, neither thinking that their parents downstairs could hear their banging and clattering as they played on the wooden bedroom floor.

Smirking at the blonde as he re-entered, JJ chuckled at his exhausted appearance. His tie was discarded before he entered the Pennsylvanian's home and after several hours hanging out with JJ and the boys his jacket was removed, his crisp blue shirt was un-tucked with several buttons undone and his hair was mussed up. "Are they down?"

"It was very reluctant on their behalf." Hotch laughed as he took his seat, on the couch next to JJ.

He took a sip of his wine, they had poured after the boy's first attempt to get to bed, and watched JJ's intent gaze on him, out of the corner of his eye. "Have I got something on my face?"

Blushing, JJ diverted her eyes to the glass in her hand. "No, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Hotch pressed upon seeing JJ's tensed shoulders.

"I'm glad you're in our life, Hotch." JJ stated shyly as she placed the wine on a coaster on the coffee table.

Hotch smiled warmly and nodded. "And I'm glad you're in mine and Jack's life."

They smiled at each other in comfortable calmness. The stereo was playing in the background but their conversation had faded into exchanging meaningful glances, as Hotch unconsciously rubbed circles slowly with his thumb on JJ's knee.

No reference was made to the touch or the soft, loving expressions they both kept stealing. As the silence between them lengthened, JJ cleared her throat and let her head tilt to the back of the couch, but kept her eyes focused solely on him.

"I don't want to risk losing you." She admitted in whisper.

Hotch slouched down on the couch, so his head was leaning back in the same position as JJ's and faced only a few inches away from her face. "You won't."

"When I pushed away from you at the party and for the rest of the week, it was just because I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." JJ explained softly, her mind tried its best not to concentrate on his hand that was still on her knee. "You've been through a lot Aaron. And we've become a lot closer over the last few months. I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage."

Hotch smirked as he felt her warm breath on his face. "I kissed you, JJ."

JJ bit her lower lip as the close proximity and intense eye contact made her stomach tie in a knot. "Why did you kiss me?"

The back of his free hand, that wasn't on her knee, brushed against her cheek faintly. "I'm really selfish."

JJ hummed quietly at the contact, their eyes still locked in a lustful gaze. They both grinned as neither pulled away, instead they just enjoyed the contact and intimacy of the situation. The relaxed silence continued, with Hotch's hand still resting on her knee and his other tracing the lines of her jaw.

The liaison looked down at his still hand on her knee, before she broke the silence between them.

"We're friend's right?" JJ asked, berating herself instantly, for the sudden worried look on his face, an expression that read as though he thought he'd overstepped, and his hands swiftly moved to his sides and off of her.

Nodding, Hotch was about to reply when there was a loud bang against the door, followed by another and another. The profiler looked to JJ in confusion.

"I'm not expecting anyone this late." JJ glanced to her watch and saw it had just gone ten pm.

Hotch motioned for JJ to stay on the couch as he went to answer the door. The banging continued until he opened it and glared at the unwelcome visitor.

"Will." Hotch stated dryly as he stared down the shorter man.

Will swayed slightly as he looked up at the supervisor. Scoffing, he pushed his way into the house and pointed to the man standing behind him and then to a baffled JJ as she came into view. "Please tell me you're not fucking him?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Will?" JJ frowned as he impatiently waited for an answer.

Will turned towards the trained negotiator and chuckled. "What, you had to wait till she was damaged to screw her? God that's..."

JJ gasped as Hotch pushed the younger man back and forced him to collide with the wall with a thump, and instantly his hands scrunched up the detective's shirt to control the other man's body.

Jerking, Will's body hit the wall once more, as Hotch practically growled out his response. "You need to sober up and stay far away from..."

"I'm jus' here... to see MY son." Will slurred as Hotch continued to invade his space.

JJ eyed Hotch, silently warning him to let go. "You're not seeing Henry when your drunk, Will."

"You not keep me from him, Jay. I'mma good dad." Will stumbled as Hotch dropped him down.

Slowly Hotch came to the blonde's side his hand resting on her lower back reassuringly as Will drunkenly stared at them. "Sorry. But Henry's my son. Mine, not his."

JJ tensed at the accusation. "Hotch is a friend, Will. And when you sober up we can talk about visitation..."

"Visitation, no. No Jay, I'm his dad. I want to see my son." Will insisted and suddenly turned, off balance towards the stairs.

JJ stepped forward but before the Louisianan could reach the bottom stair, Hotch grabbed him and pushed him back towards the couch and forced him to sit down. "Will, listen to me. Are you listening?"

Will looked at Hotch in distain. "Get off me, ass. You're an..."

Hotch looked to JJ, who seemed to be in distress as she crossed her arms and nervously rocked on the balls of her bare feet. "Will. I know what it's like not to be able to see your son when you want. JJ's not keeping Henry from you right now, but he is asleep. And the last thing you want to do is wake him up and allow him to see you in this state, trust me. Go home and sober up. When you're ready to talk, come into the office and the three of us will sit down and you and JJ can decide what to do next."

"JJ, why don't you like me?" Will whined as he looked towards the observing liaison.

JJ looked to Hotch in bewilderment before answering. "It might have something to do with you cheating on me Will."

Will scoffed as he watched the pair exchanged glances. "But why keep Henry, I'ma good dad."

"I know you are Will." JJ replied softly, seeing his agitated state wasn't going to shift any time soon.

"I'mma sorry. God, I think I messed up." Will ran his hand over his face and shook his body loose.

Hotch pressed a hand to the man's shoulder to get him to stay still on the couch before moving over to where JJ was. "I'm going to call a cab."

JJ nodded her thanks but both of their attention turned to Will who was mindlessly talking out loud. "Little baby might be that ass, Rossi's. Can you believe that? You must love that, right?"

As the sober couple realised what drove the man to drink, they exchanged knowing looks. "Well karma's a bitch, Will." JJ shrugged as she looked towards Hotch whose attention had turned to phoning for a taxi.

Will began laughing at JJ's truthful response. "I hurt you. You're amazing. I hurt you."

"I don't want to keep Henry away from you, Will. No matter how much I hate you. But I need to keep boundaries, especially with the baby coming. I don't want Henry to ever come in second and I'm not sure you can guarantee that he won't." JJ sighed, knowing she was being difficult and overprotective, but he'd hurt her when she never thought he would and that guard wasn't coming down again with the Southerner.

Will shook his head and sighed. "I love him. He's my son. The baby might not even be mine."

"Will you can get drunk all you want but you and I both know, that you're going to stand by Prentiss and the kid. We both know a newborn is a lot of hard work and I know how difficult it is to integrate a step family on good terms." JJ sat down in front of him on the coffee table, the smell of alcohol strongly permeating from him. "We're not on good terms. I'm not keeping Henry away to spite you but I have to protect him from disappointment and heartbreak."

"I'm his dad." Will stated tiredly.

JJ nodded and tilted her head. "And I'm his mom."

The three stayed in silence for the rest of the time until the taxi again. Unable to stand on his own, Hotch helped the drunken man to the cab outside and made sure the driver had Prentiss's address. Returning to the living room, the profiler found JJ pottering around the room, straightening pillows and tidying up toys.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked warmly, noting the little jump the liaison did as he spoke.

JJ turned and smiled. "Yeah, thanks for that. I couldn't have handed that by myself very well."

"You would have managed just fine. But I'm glad I was here." Hotch responded certainly and began to help the petite woman straighten the room.

JJ caught his eye line as they moved around the room in sync. "Can you believe that about Rossi and Prentiss?"

"Honestly, it doesn't surprise me. You know I actually felt sorry for Will." Hotch rolled his eyes slightly at the scenario.

JJ chuckled cynically. "Really? I guess I haven't quite forgiven him yet and find it all a little amusing. It's horrible but still amusing."

Nodding, Hotch sat on the arm of the couch and watched the liaison watch him. His face hardened as his mind ran. "What I don't like, is the fact that he came here drunk."

"You were here. Nothing bad was going too happened." JJ smiled softly as she continued to stand in the middle of her living room.

Lowering his gaze, the knowledge that the blonde felt that safe around him, made his stomach roll. "JJ, when we were in Pennsylvania and we talked about my family..."

"I never meant to overstep any lines." JJ interjected when she saw something bothering the unit chief.

Shaking his head, Hotch smiled thinly. "No, you didn't." He took a deep breath as he lowered his eyes but reconnected their eye contact before he continued. "I couldn't protect Hailey. My dad, couldn't protect me and my brother, but I did my best to protect Sean from my mom and to protect Jack from Foyet."

JJ took a small step forward, tilting her head at her colleagues less than secret protective side. "I know you did, Aaron. But I don't want you to think you need to protect me. I just meant that..."

"I want to protect you and Henry. I want to be the person you can depend on. And although I want a lot of things that I really shouldn't, I need you to know I that I'm aware of my position in your life and I'll I do all I can to be the friend that you deserve." Hotch looked at the blonde nervously as he opened up.

JJ's smile widened as she saw his determination pry through his nerves. "I wish you wouldn't put the weight of the world on your shoulders, Aaron."

Nodding, he stood slowly and took a step forward to close the distance between them. "I care about you, JJ. I want to be here."

"I want you to be here too." JJ agreed with a smirk. "But, you really need to learn that you can't control everything. I know this is a shocker but you're actually human Aaron Hotchner, although you're still my hero."

Hotch laughed back at JJ's chuckle but stilled to look at his watch, when their gazes became more heated. "I should probably get Jack and go home."

"You can stay over, like you have plenty of times before." JJ smiled bashfully, as they stood awkwardly opposite each other as the same thought flashed through both of their minds at the liaison's suggestion to stay the night.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Hotch smiled sadly, both knowing he was alluding to the attraction they had for each other, being too strong for either of them to resist. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

...

**Drama to ensue, I'm sure!**

**Thanks for reviewing; p95000, Kimd33, jekkah, egoofy34, Flames101, stefi, Berlian, deeda, oooLALApaige, angry penguin, lulubell76, Myspaceisdaocean, BellaCortez, crazyobsession101, JJandHotch4ever96, Afuy12, mummacass, Hotch Fan, ReadingRed, Jawatar and Starrmyst!**


	26. In the morning light

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read. This chapter is purely Will/Prentiss, but more Jotch will be coming shortly. Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy.**

...

Will rubbed his sore head slowly while gazing down into his black coffee as he sat on the couch in Prentiss's living room. The morning sunlight was starting to break through the blinds when he heard noises from the bedroom. He waited until the footsteps stopped to his left before he looked up.

Emily's red rimmed eyes stared back at him in worry, as he groggily began to speak. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Prentiss answered softly as she wrapped her dressing gown tightly around her growing stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly, I'm a little dizzy." Will smirked half heartedly as they continued to stare at each other uncertainly.

The profiler edged closer to the couch slowly, waiting to see if the younger man would stop her. "Where have you been all night?"

Cringing at the worry in her voice, Will sighed. "I went to a few bars, then I went to see Henry before sitting in the corridor outside for a few hours."

"That wasn't such a good idea, Will." Emily countered with a concerned expression as she watched him nod in agreement.

Placing the cup on to the table, he stretched out a hand, waiting until the brunette accepted it with a smile to move to the other side of the couch, allowing the pregnant woman to sit next to him. "Hotch was there, with JJ."

"He's always been protective of her, Will. Their friendship is just a little different to everyone else on the team. Their roles are different to everyone else's on the team." Prentiss explained as she tightened her grip on his hand as she sat.

"I messed up there." Will looked at the tired and pale agent sadly. "I keep screwing up her life."

Lowering his head in shame, Prentiss leaned forward and massaged his shoulders reassuringly. "It's going to be okay, babe. We'll try and make things right."

Shaking his head, Will sighed heavily. "No it's really not that simple, Em."

"What about us?" Prentiss asked with tears welling in her eyes.

Shrugging, the detective turned and leaned back on the couch so he could see her. "That's up to you."

"What does that mean?" Emily asked in apprehension.

"Sleeping with Rossi was to spite me, I get that Em. I wasn't fair to you or to JJ. But I do love you Em. You deserve better, but I want to be here, with you and the baby. That's, if you want me, here?" Will asked with a raised eye.

Sniffling, Prentiss nodded quickly. "All I want is us to be a family, Will. I'm so sorry about..."

Pressing a finger to her lips, the Louisianan smiled thinly. "I want to be the baby's father Em, but where does Agent Rossi stand in all of this?"

Prentiss stared back stunned momentarily, opening her mouth several times before replying. "I love you. What happened with Dave was a mistake. He has no part in any of this."

"He sure thinks he does, Em. Those texts certainly weren't, nothing." Will stated calmly, seeing his girlfriend's emotions were raw.

"I'll talk to him. I'll make him stay away." Emily insisted as he stared blankly at her.

"I don't want that man in our lives, Em." Will started determinedly. "But it needs to be your decision with what you want him to be in your life. So, where do we go from here?"

"I was lying in bed last night, and I didn't know where you were, I was scared I lost you." Prentiss began to explain.

Flinching at the sound of her vulnerability, Will reached forward and brought the agent into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Smelling the alcohol still lingering on the man's clothes, Prentiss bit her lip nervously, not being able to profiler his true feelings. "Are you sure you love me?"

"Very much so." Will kissed the top of her hair, lovingly.

Gently moving back upright, Prentiss turned to face the hung over police officer uncertainly. "Will you marry me?"

Staring at the profiler in shock, Will stood from the couch and walked into the bedroom silently. Tears began to fall down the brunette's pale face, not being able to control her emotions as he disappeared.

"I got this for you a few weeks ago." Will explained as he returned to the living room. Freezing as he saw Emily was upset, he realised she must of thought he was turning her proposal down, but she quickly averted her chocolate brown eyes to the small blue box in his hand.

"The baby might not be mine, Emily. It hurts like hell, but I love it anyways and I love you. I wrecked my relationship with JJ and with Henry because I didn't feel as though I mattered. I'm a selfish asshole and I get drunk when I'm pissed off and I leave dirty clothes on the floor." Will berated himself as he got down on one knee, in front of the pregnant woman. "Six months ago, I drove you home and you kissed me. It was wrong, but the attentiveness and sweetness of the kiss left me wanting more. We should never have happened, Em. But I can't imagine a single day without you."

"Will." Prentiss sighed happily as she wiped away the tears.

Smiling as he opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring, the unshaven man continued speaking. "I'm not a perfect catch. I'm not a good man and I really wish I'd showered before doing this, because you deserve so much more than me. We've made mistakes together and we'll probably make more, but I love you so much and I want to be your husband. I want to be the father of your children. I want to be your partner. Will be you my wife?"

Nodding, Prentiss wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, before cringing at the uncomfortable position. "Yes I'll be your wife."

...

**Up next some Rossi and Hotch : )**

**Thanks for reviewing; oooLALApaige, deeda, Kimd33, p95000, BellaCortez, Starrmyst, stefi, mummacass, JJ, egoofy34, lulubell76, kurussom, schokokaffee, CriminalMindsFan, Afuy12, l0vetakesnoprisoners, Myspaceisdaocean, crazyobsession101, JJandHotch4ever96, Jawatar, angry penguin and Flames101!**


	27. Morning crosswords and interruptions

**Disclaimed!**

**I'm not sure what people are going to think of this chapter, let me know your thoughts!**

...

Rossi looked up from his morning crossword and swore, as he noticed Hotch hovering at the other side of the desk. "Jesus, Aaron. I'm going to get you a little bell to attach to your damn tie."

Scowling, Hotch took a seat and stared at the older man judgmentally. Dropping his pen to the wooden table, the elder profiler sighed. "Spit it out, then."

"At what point, were you going tell me, you might be the father of Agent Prentiss's unborn child?" Hotch asked sternly.

"How do you even know..?" Rossi began but was immediately cut off by Hotch's glare.

Hotch watched the realisation cross over the sitting, profiler's face, at the one worded response. "Will."

"I was going to tell you." Rubbing his forehead, Rossi sighed before answering with a smirk. "After, the paternity test."

Scoffing, Hotch leaned back in his seat and shook his head. "Dave, I have no idea where to begin. I thought you were passed those days."

"Those days?" Rossi raised an eye in amusement.

Hotch rested his head on his fingers as his elbow rested on the arm of the chair. "You know what I mean."

"I really care, cared for her, but I was a stupid old man." Rossi looked down at his hands as they rested in front of him. "It was one night and she really doesn't want anything to do with me."

Hotch paused momentarily, seeing the hurt in his friend's eyes. "You really loved her."

"I wouldn't go that far." The profiler stated, unconvincingly, as he sat straighter in his seat.

"Prentiss doesn't want your involvement?" Hotch asked with a raised eye.

Rossi shook his head and breathed out deeply. "I'm being an ass and pestering her."

"No, you're being an ass?" Hotch mocked dryly.

The experienced agent groaned slightly. "She has Will. I'm standing in the way of her idealised future. I don't blame her for pushing me away. I'm giving her plenty of excuses."

"What if the baby is yours?" Hotch asked seriously, noting the flicker of determination in the older man's face.

"I'll be there for it." Rossi announced quietly. "And if it's not, I'll respect her decision to stay the hell away from me."

Nodding, the unit chief shook his head and chuckled slightly. "What would an affair be in this place if you weren't somehow involved?"

"Well, I didn't want JJ to have all the attention of being the only person scorned." The friend's laughed at Rossi's pout.

Shaking his head, Hotch took a deep breath. "Did you really have to keep this from JJ? She has enough people in her life lying to her."

"Are you pissed that I didn't tell JJ or are you pissed that I didn't tell you?" Rossi countered. Seeing the neutral expression on the younger man's face, the profiler smirked. "You've got the hots for JJ, huh?"

Tersely, dragging his lips into a thin line, Hotch glared at his friend as he chuckled. "JJ's a friend, Dave. She deserves better than everyone's bullshit."

The elder man's face morphed into seriousness suddenly. "You and JJ would be good for each other Aaron. Don't let your professionalism get in the way."

"Don't go there, Dave. I'm not you." Hotch warned, seeing the profiler's sincerity.

Scoffing, smugly, Rossi leaned back in his chair. "Something's already happened, huh."

"No. JJ's been through a lot and I just shouldn't be so relaxed around her." Hotch responded on defensively.

Tilting his head, Rossi moaned in frustration. "You've been through a lot too, Aaron. You deserve to be happy."

Hotch shrugged, however, before he could respond a knock interrupted their conversation. Prentiss looked between the relaxed appearances, of the two senior BAU agents, her gaze lingering on the man behind the desk before she spoke. "I'm sorry for barging in."

"It's okay Prentiss." Rossi replied softly, his eyes falling on her slowly swelling stomach.

Hotch watched the exchange of eye contact between his two colleagues before standing. "Well, I should get back to work."

"No Hotch, I actually came to see you." Prentiss motioned to the letter in her hand and passed it to the unit chief. "It's my request for transferral to the DC office. They need a translator in the CTU over there."

Hotch looked down at the Bureau official letterhead and sighed. "Prentiss, this is a big decision. You shouldn't feel pressured into doing something so rash."

"Will didn't force me into this Hotch, if that's what you mean. It was my decision and my decision alone." The brunette stated when she saw the profiler's frown.

Rossi scoffed as he stood to face the two agents. "Yeah, right Emily. It was no secret he didn't like the fact JJ was in the field and this transferral will mean permanent desk duty."

"This isn't Will's choice, Dave. I'm going to be a mom and no offence Hotch or to JJ, but I have no idea how you can even think of doing this job with a child and mine isn't even here yet. I can't read a damn consult without either wanting to throw up or burst into tears. I'm sorry, but I can't do this job and be a mom." Prentiss stated defiantly but her eyes seemed a little unsure. "I can't stay here."

Rossi looked at the profiler's defiant stance and sighed. "Emily, if this is about me. I'm sorry but I want to be a part of the baby's life. I want you to do whatever you want to but please don't just run away."

"I'm not running away. This isn't about you Dave. This is about my family." Emily looked to Hotch with a small smile.

Holding out her hand, Prentiss cleared her throat before continuing. "Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your team."

"Prentiss, you're a good agent. Are you sure this is what you want. I know Will was upset last night but it is possible to be a good parent and work here." Hotch replied quietly, as he took hold of her hand, the sight of his older friend's defeated demeanour didn't go unnoticed out of the corner of his eye.

The ambassador's daughter nodded. "I screwed up by hurting JJ and, you Dave." Prentiss turned to the other profiler briefly before looking back at Hotch. "I made the wrong decisions. I caused the awkwardness in the team. I have to face the consequences. If I thought that I could make things better here and be a good parent, I'd stay, but this, working here, isn't what I want. Not anymore."

Rossi slowly wandered to the front of his desk and leaned on its top. "I'm sure Will agrees with your decision though, right?"

"Will is standing by me and this baby, Dave. I'm sorry I hurt you. But this baby is mine and Will's and I'd appreciate it if you respected that and left me alone. I nearly lost Will because of you and that's not happening again. I'm leaving to have a family and not for any other reasons." Prentiss nodded to Hotch and, quietly left the room.

The unit chief turned to the wide eyed man, and sighed in heartfelt. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Rossi turned away from the younger man and returned to behind his desk. Without exchanging words, Hotch came to the older profiler's side and patted his shoulder reassuringly before leaving him alone in the small office.

...

**Don't worry the Rossi/Prentiss/Will fic is not over yet and neither is the JJ/Hotch! Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing, especially; Kimd33, hglb88, l0vetakesnoprisoners, p95000, schokokaffee, deeda, lulubell76, stefi, BellaCortez, ReadingRed, Flames101, oooLALApaige, crazyobsession101, egoofy34, angry penguin, Myspaceisdaocean, Afuy12 and JJandHotch4ever96!**


	28. more interruptions

**Disclaimed!**

**Happy Monday!**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Prentiss strolled out of Rossi's office with little apprehension about her next priority. Stepping down into the bullpen, she headed towards the kitchenette, where JJ and Garcia were sipping coffee.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette profiler took a few steps forwards so she was in the analyst's eye line.

"I'm leaving the BAU." Prentiss blurted out, seeing the surprised expressions on both of the women's faces as they both turned towards her in silence.

Garcia scrunched her eyes and put her cup of coffee down. "Emily, are you sure that's what you want?"

Nodding, the brunette smiled and pressed a hand to her stomach. "It's definitely what I want. I think it's time."

"This whole thing is insane." Garcia shook her head. "What are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to have the baby and be a mom for a while. I'll be going on maternity leave soon, and I'm only going to be in the DC field office until then." Prentiss explained confidently, noting JJ had remained quiet.

The technical analyst also noticed her friend's silence and stepped forward, hugging Prentiss quickly. "I hope you're happy and find what you're looking for. I know a lot has happened and I might not forgive you for what you've done, but this is still your team."

Smiling, Prentiss faced the media liaison as Garcia left the kitchenette, to probably to tell Morgan the latest developments. Sensing JJ edging away, the profiler reached out, touching the blonde's arm faintly. "I know you're the one who talked to Will. I can't imagine how difficult all of this is for you, but thank you sending him back to me, last night."

"Hotch was the one that called the cab. I just told Will, what he already knew." JJ replied stoically.

Prentiss nodded and looked down at the ground nervously. "JJ, I know I hurt you, but one day, even if you still don't like me, I hope you can forgive me."

"I hope everything goes well with the baby." JJ smiled thinly and backed away to her office, leaving the brunette to her thoughts.

A little while later, JJ was sat behind her desk when Rossi slowly walked into her office unannounced and sat down in the guest chair with a huff. "So Prentiss and the guys are saying their goodbyes, seems like she'll be gone by the end of the week."

JJ nodded and continued with her highlighting. Sighing, Rossi puffed his lips impatiently. "But today is never ending, huh kiddo?"

JJ eyed him knowingly and pursed her lips. "When you told me about Prentiss's pregnancy it was to spite her, wasn't it?"

"Partly. I was a little pissed off." The profiler admitted with a nod.

JJ placed her pen down onto the file and watched the profiler closely. "Hotch told me what happened earlier. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what happened with me and Prentiss." Rossi answered sheepishly.

Shaking her head, JJ could see a hint of pain, in the older man's eyes. "That was none of my business and don't worry, I haven't told anyone about it. I'm sorry you're upset."

"I'm not..." Before he could finish his sentence, JJ's eyes glared at him disbelievingly. "I'll be okay. What about you, are you okay?"

"Will left me a voicemail, apologising for last night and asking for a meeting, apparently he has some more news." JJ rolled her eyes, remembering her ex's hung-over slur.

Raising his eyes, Rossi smirked. "You're not getting any breaks, are you?"

"I'll be fine. I have to be right?" JJ chuckled cynically.

"Well don't worry, JJ, things aren't as bad as it seems. You have Henry, your job and that idiot of a unit chief in his office." Rossi smiled mischievously, the spark between the teams' two single parents, hadn't gone unnoticed by any of the team.

Frowning, the liaison sat back in her seat defensively. "What does that mean?"

"You can't fool me, Jareau. I'm David Rossi, acclaimed profiler and author." The profiler grinned as he stood and headed towards the exit.

"Watch yourself Agent Rossi, that door is far too narrow, for both you and your ego." JJ quipped instantly as her colleague chuckled while leaving her office.

"Dave!" JJ called out as he disappeared around the corner.

Slowly, the elder agent walked back into the office with a confused expression. "What?"

"If the baby is yours, don't let them take it away from you." JJ stated sincerely, then smiled warmly as Rossi nodded as he turned back out of the office.

Seeing his salt and pepper haired man enter the corridor once more, JJ chuckled as he yelled back. "I'm a stubborn, old man JJ. I don't give up without a fight over nothing never mind my own flesh and blood."

Looking at the closed door, the liaison sighed and reluctantly picked up her phone. Opening a new message, JJ typed in a time and her office, then found Will's number to press send.

Looking at the Blackberry nervously, JJ mused that if the news was Prentiss leaving the team or arranging a time to see Henry, she could cope, but if there were more mistresses or kids out there, well she had her gun in the desk drawer.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Kimd33, schokokaffee, stefi, p95000, hglb88, tazlvr2001, ReadingRed, lulubell76, egoofy34, Flames101, crazyobsession101, JJ, Myspaceisdaocean, mummacass, JJandHotch4ever96, spk, angry penguin, deeda and CriminalMindsFan!**

**You're all awesome!**


	29. Shocks

**Disclaimed!**

**I know a few people may have problems with this chapter but it's just so I could write the last couple of chapters. Hope everyone is still interested and as ever let me know what you think!**

...

Will hesitantly stepped out of the elevator after receiving JJ's vague response to his calls. A random agent had escorted him up to the twelfth floor, but the widely built agent immediately backed away as the profiler came into view behind the bureau sealed, glass doors.

Sighing the detective froze, as Hotch glared at him to stop. "Will."

"Hotch." Will replied with a nod, noting Prentiss observing nervously at her desk in the bullpen, behind the taller man.

"Prentiss handed in her transferral request today." Hotch stated matter-of-factly.

Nodding, Will looked guiltily to his shoes. "I know, she told me her decision before she left the house this morning."

"I hope your behaviour last night had no part in it." Hotch accused with a clenched jaw.

Will's eyes widened momentarily. "I know better than trying to pry an agent away from the BAU, Agent Hotchner."

His allusion to his strained arguments with JJ over the BAU, made the profiler flinch. "JJ doesn't need any more shit from you Will. Hurt her again and I'll break you. Am I understood?"

Stepping back from the intimidation, the Louisianan raised his hands defensively. "I'm just here to make things right."

Hotch stepped aside, allowing the shorter man to tentatively make his way to his former partner's office door. Looking back at the watching unit chief, as he continued to protectively hover at the end of the corridor, Will quietly knocked and entered the office.

As he entered the cluttered room, JJ nodded to him and indicated to the chair, but her attention was solely on the other person at the end of her phone.

"Thank you Agent Clark, I will inform my team immediately." JJ's professional mode was evident as she put the phone down. Watching her former boyfriend's eyes move around the room shiftily, JJ sighed and looked at her watch to move the conversation along. "You're late. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes."

"Traffic was bad and I ran into some interference on the way in." Will stated sheepishly as his gaze shifted to the door momentarily.

JJ leaned back in her seat and observed the Southern detective quietly. "Will, I don't have all day."

"I was hoping I could see Henry tonight." Will stated optimistically.

Tilting her head slightly, JJ pursed her lips before she spoke. "Sure, but it'll have to be after six but before seven."

He nodded reluctantly. "That's fine. I just need to talk to him."

"Why are you really here, Will?" JJ asked confident that there was something else going on.

Will avoided her eye line nervously as he sat opposite the quiet agent. Breathing out slowly, he looked at his hands before speaking. "JJ, Emily and I are getting married before the baby is born..."

"You're marrying her." JJ repeated calmly with a hint of a cynical chuckle. The hurt of their apparently reclaimed happiness hit her more than she would have liked. "What do you think the marriage mean for Henry?"

"I don't want to make your life any more complicated than I have already. I want to be a part of my kid's life. But I need to focus on Emily and the baby for a little while. I signed this, it gives you full custody of Henry." Will stated sadly and passed the letter over to the stunned agent.

Shaking her head, JJ was lost for words as the detective continued. "You deserve to be happy JJ, and so does Henry."

JJ raised her eyes in confusion. "Will, you've always been a good father, I don't get why you'd sign this."

"You were right. I have to concentrate on my new family. I don't want Henry to ever be heartbroken because of me. I don't want him to have hopes about me, when I can't be there for him all the time. I do want to be there for him, JJ, but I can't right now." Instantly Will bit his lower lip slightly, when JJ glared at him in disbelief. "Emily and I need a fresh start..."

Looking at the letter in her hands, JJ scoffed harshly. "You can't just waltz in and out of Henry's life, as and when you want, Will. He needs structure and he needs to know that you love him. Signing this doesn't mean that everything can be put on hold until you decide you want visitation."

"I know it doesn't. But you both deserve better. I can't promise I'll always be here for him and I want him to be happy and I know he will be with you. I really am sorry Jay, for all of this." He stated slowly, not sure why JJ's calm demeanour was worse than if she was screaming at him.

Taking a deep breath, JJ's eyes were wide as she responded in confusion. "What do I tell him, when he asks about you?"

"That I love him and that I always will. But I was a coward who messed everything up." Will replied with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"Will, are you sure this is what you want?" JJ pressed seeing his doubt.

Nodding, Will stood and leaned against the back of his chair. "There's an address and phone number paper-clipped at the top of the form. I'd rather he knew the truth JJ. I never wanted to hurt either of you, but Emily and I need a new start and I don't want you to have to go through anymore than you have already. If Henry wants to contact me, I'll more than happy to talk to him but I think we both know you're a better person than me. You're a better parent. And Hotch..."

"Hotch is just a friend, Will." JJ reiterated, knowing that even as she said it, it sounded a tad unconvincing.

Smirking, Will backed towards the door slowly. "Sure he is. I'm sorry for everything JJ, really."

JJ sat back in shock, looking at the envelope lying on her desk. A soft tap on the door pulled her away from her numbing thoughts. Garcia poked her head through the door and sighed. "Hotch pushed me in your direction."

JJ smiled sadly. "Will wants a fresh start without Henry. He signed the papers that give me full custody."

"Are you okay?" The analyst queried, already knowing the answer.

Shrugging, JJ picked up the envelope and placed in her desk drawer. "We will be."

Down the corridor, as the two women talked, Will waited for the elevator to stop at the twelfth floor, alone. He immediately forced back his emotions, as he felt a hand press against his shoulder. "Babe, are you okay?"

Turning to see Prentiss staring at him in concern, Will shook his head. "I'm seeing Henry tonight to say goodbye for a little while."

"I don't understand why you're doing this Will. We can work something out so you can still be a part of Henry's life." Emily insisted, her voice lowered as an agent with a clipboard walked past.

His eyes glistened as he responded. "It's not forever but Henry and JJ deserve a hellova lot better than me."

"What about me and the baby? Would we be better off without you for a little while?" Prentiss asked in shock.

Looking at her baby bump, Will pressed his hand softly against her stomach. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Will. I thought we agreed..." Prentiss began but was cut off as he moved closer towards her.

Will kissed her forehead softly and smiled warmly, restoring some confidence in the brunette. "I'll always be here for you, Em. I love you and we're going to make this work, I promise. I just need you to make sure this is what you want."

"It is. I want us." She insisted reassuringly.

They kissed briefly, before the elevator doors pinged open and they separated. "Okay then, Mrs LaMontagne, to be. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. A fresh start, as a family is going to be a whole new adventure."

Prentiss wiped away a fallen tear and smiled at his grin as he stepped into the elevator. "I can't wait to be your wife and to see this little one."

"See you at home, Em. I love you." Will spoke quickly before the doors shut, leaving Prentiss in the foyer, staring at the silver doors. Taking a step back the brunette slowly turned to look into the bullpen and pressed a hand to her stomach.

Things were changing.

...

**Dum Dum Dum, more drama to come, honest!**

**Thanks for reviewing; Kimd33, CrimStudent47, amyyrileyy, mummacass, Myspaceisdaocean, stefi, p95000, BellaCortez, l0vetakesnoprisoners, egoofy34, crazyobsession101, JJandHotch4ever96, Afuy12, ReadingRed, lulubell76, spk, angry penguin, deeda and Flames101!**

**Wow you're all so amazing for reviewing, thank you for taking the time!**


	30. One late night

**Disclaimed!**

**The story is going to concentrate on Jotch for a little while but don't worry, I haven't forgot about the whole drama of the Hotch/JJ/Will/Prentiss/Rossi interconnecting pentagon with sqwiggles of Reid/Garcia/Kevin swirling off of it. Hopefully everything will get dealt with before the end! **

**Does anyone but me feel sorry that Morgan hasn't had any drama, of his own?**

**As ever, let me know what you think.**

...

It had been a month since Prentiss had left the office for the last time. There was no fanfare on her farewell, just a few handshakes and apologetic looks shared between the brunette and the rest of the team.

The small group of agents quickly adjusted to being a group of six and in the field, it felt as though nothing had changed with Prentiss being on desk duty for the previous two months.

The last case had been a horrendous test for humanity, at least nine dead children, four still missing and an UNSUB who went out in a blaze of gunfire. Hotch had instantly excused himself from the teams plan's to sit in the bar for a few hours before going to bed.

Usually JJ did her best to get the team on the first flight back home, but due to budget cuts, they found BAU jet being loaned out more often and had to wait till the next morning to get home.

The media liaison was the last one back to the hotel after notifying the last of the victim's family with the lead detective. The blonde found a practically empty bar in the hotel, with only Rossi, Morgan and Reid accompanying the unenthused bartender.

"Hey JJ." Morgan beamed, slightly intoxicated as JJ eyed them all suspiciously. "Come and join the party."

JJ shook her head as Rossi struggled to stand without swaying. "You've all been here less than an hour and you're already wasted."

"I'm not." Reid smirked as Morgan scoffed.

Punching the younger man's arm lightly, the Chicago born agent chuckled. "Well, boy wonder you're missing out."

"I agree, bourbon makes every bad problem go away." Rossi slurred as he wondered to the bar to get JJ a drink.

Waiting until the older man returned with a vodka and tonic, JJ sat down and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "God, this week has been long."

"Drink up, kiddo, it'll make everything better." Rossi encouraged, and the two intoxicated men cheered as the Pennsylvanian downed the contents of the heavy glass.

Stumbling as he stood once more, Morgan and JJ exchanged concerned glances as the older profiler wandered back towards the bar. Silently raising a hand, Morgan stood to follow the experienced agent leaving JJ with the young doctor by the roaring fire.

JJ watched Reid watch her silently. "You okay Spence?"

"JJ, erm, can I ask you something?" Reid asked hesitantly as he drank his mug of cocoa.

Nodding, JJ leaned back in her chair, quickly glancing at her colleagues who were deep in conversation at the bar. "What's up?"

"Has Will been in contact with Henry?" The Nevadan shuffled in his seat uncomfortably as JJ tilted her head.

"No, not since Prentiss left the BAU. Why?" JJ pressed, seeing there was something on the younger man's mind.

Leaning forward, Reid looked at his hands nervously before he spoke. "I spoke to Prentiss the other day. I feel a little awkward, JJ. I mean I know what she did was horrible and the last thing I want you to think is that I'm not on your side, I am. You're like family to me JJ. You have been for a long time..."

"Reid, you can be friends with whoever you want to be. My personal feelings towards someone shouldn't influence that." JJ smiled warmly, interrupting the profiler's rambling.

"They got married last Sunday." Reid announced quietly, instantly seeing JJ's shock as she tried to cover it up.

Blinking a few times, the blonde took a deep breath before continuing. "Oh. Well, we knew it was coming and I guess they're moving on."

"I guess so. I just didn't want to keep anything from you." Reid smiled awkwardly as their eyes met in the dimly lit room.

Nodding, JJ returned his smile sweetly. "Thanks Spence."

"If you ever need any help with Henry, I'm here JJ. Garcia's not his only godparent." Reid insisted kindly.

"Thank you. But you'd have to pry him out of Pen's hands first." JJ chuckled softy, stealing another glance towards the two profilers at the bar.

Rossi looked towards the chairs near the fireplace, where JJ was laughing with Reid. "Will you stop looking at me? I'm starting to think you're coming on to me, Morgan."

"What's really going on, Rossi?" Morgan chuckled as the gruff profiler cradled his glass protectively. "And don't give me the evasive speech we've just gone through. The real reason."

Scoffing, Rossi looked back to the team's youngest members before responding. "Did Reid tell you Will and Prentiss got married in New York at the weekend?"

"Yeah, the genius mentioned something." Morgan replied with an inquisitive gaze. "Why?"

"The baby might be mine." Rossi admitted quietly.

Whistling, Morgan took a sip of his drink and watched the hurting agent next to him. "Damn. I owe Lynch money."

"Kevin?" Rossi asked with a raised eye.

Nodding Morgan sniggered slightly. "Oh we knew something was going on. Kevin's guess was Prentiss's kid was yours. I went with, Prentiss was one of your ex wives. Garcia said something kinky that seriously disturbed me... You okay, man?"

"I don't know for sure if the baby is mine, but neither does she." Rossi continued quietly.

Morgan could see the older man's insecurity as they both leaned against the bar. "Have you talked to her since she left?"

"I left messages. She wants nothing to do with me." Rossi shook his head as he finished off his drink.

"God, Emily has no idea what the hell she done to people, man." Morgan signalled to the bartender to top up Rossi's glass.

Nodding his thanks, Rossi shrugged half heartedly. "I called my friend, Eric Laughlin the other day. He's a family lawyer. He said there's nothing I can really do till the baby comes."

"Things will get worked out. Prentiss may be in denial right now, or just plain stupid but she's not going to keep the baby away from you if it's yours." Morgan reassured as the slowly returned to where their colleagues sat, with a new round of drinks.

Rossi passed the second glass in his hand to JJ, who smiled in gratitude. She raised the glass in a toast. "Here's to getting the hell out of here in the morning."

"Here, here." Morgan clinked his glass with hers, before he watched JJ placed a comforting hand on Rossi's arm.

Reid and Morgan quickly entered playful conversation about the book, the younger man hid on his lap, while JJ leaned over to where Rossi sat. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's not as if I have feelings for her." Rossi admitted with a glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes.

Nodding, JJ bit her lip as she looked down at the glass in the older man's hand before she responded. "Maybe you stop drinking for tonight."

"You're not my mother, JJ." Rossi quipped smugly.

"No I'm certainly not, but I am concerned, we all are." Rossi could tell from the blonde's tone she meant in particular, she and Hotch were concerned.

Downing his glass, Rossi smirked. "I'm a grown man JJ. No one needs to worry about me."

"Fine, but we're here for you, if you need us." JJ stated sincerely then focused on her other colleagues' conversation.

Reid left the small group first, heading upstairs as their attention was turned to the TV screen and late night sports highlights. Rossi and Morgan decided they were hungry around two in the morning and went in search for food, allowing JJ to quietly slip into the elevator to head to her room.

Taking her heels off as she wandered down the carpeted corridor, JJ sighed as she struggled to get the plastic key card out of her back pocket. Her next struggle came when trying to open the door. Kicking the wooden door with her unprotected foot, the liaison groaned quietly as another red light flashed on the lock.

Turning away from her door, JJ looked both ways down the corridor and realised she was alone. Sighing, the blonde hesitantly made her way to five doors away from her room on the opposite side of the corridor. JJ glanced at her watch before knocking quietly.

The door opened slowly, revealing a dishevelled looking unit chief. Squinting under the bright corridor light, he cleared his throat before greeting the liaison. "JJ, what's wrong?"

"The key thingamajig won't let me into my room." JJ complained with a smirk, finding his sleepy state amusing as the alcohol made her a little tipsy.

Leaning against the door post, Hotch kept his voice low, but his amusement at JJ's presence was easily detectable. "And you want me to help you get into your room?"

Shaking her head, JJ bit her lip mischievously, "Nope."

"Why not?" Hotch asked with a raised eye, his exhaustion somewhat alleviating as he talked to the communication coordinator in the middle of the corridor.

Sighing, JJ took a tiny step forward to close the distance. "I was kind of hoping you'd invite me in."

...

**Mwahaha, evil laugh for leaving it there!**

**Thanks for reviewing; Kimd33, egoofy34, lulubell76, p95000, Myspaceisdaocean, l0vetakesnoprisoners, stefi, brittanydelko4ever, BellaCortez, mummacass, crazyobsession101, Afuy12, ReadingRed, tazlvr2001, JJandHotch4ever96, kurussom, Hotch Fan, Garmor, Flames101 and deeda!**


	31. and too much alcohol

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still reading and alerting, you're all awesome, this is just a short chapter, but the next one is a longun'.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck as they stumbled back into the supervisor's hotel room, their lips firmly locked in a heated kiss as JJ forcefully guided the profiler towards the bed.

The blonde threw her black heels to the far end of the room, with a clatter and pushed the taller man back onto the pre-slept in bed. Straddling his waist, JJ reconnected their lips, her tongue not waiting for permission to tangle with his.

Moaning as their kiss became more passionate, Hotch laid back, bringing JJ down with him, as his hands roamed up and down her back after he helped to discard her tailored suit jacket, onto the floor.

Grinning as she heard his deep, throaty groan, JJ yelped as Hotch quickly flipped them, so the petite blonde was firmly pressed beneath him. "We need to slow down."

"But..." JJ panted for air as he watched him in confusion as the profiler stared down at her.

Pressing a soft kiss to her lips, Hotch pulled himself off of her lithe frame, so his legs were dangling off the end of the messy bed. "Last month after everything settled down, we agreed we were friends and couldn't be anything more because of work, and the boys."

"I thought we were just saying those things, I didn't think we actually meant it." JJ stated in drunken frustration as she leaned up behind him, on her elbows.

Nodding, Hotch tentatively reached for his colleague's hand as they sat. "I want nothing more than to take what we have further, but not tonight. Not like this. You've been through so much JJ. I don't want to ruin things."

Sighing through gritted teeth, JJ slowly moved so she could sit on his lap once more, kneeling on either side of his legs to straddle him once more. "Can you please just stop being a gentleman?"

"JJ, I really care for you but I don't want to rush things. Doing this tonight would be a mistake and I don't want to make any mistakes with you." Hotch licked his lips unconsciously as shifted against him.

Kissing his set jaw, JJ nudged her nose against his before she replied. "Okay."

They began kissing again until they could feel themselves at the edge, of giving in to temptation, so reluctantly, JJ pulled away. "Can I at least stay here tonight?"

"I'm not sure I can keep my hands off you if you stay." Hotch admitted with a raised eye.

Chuckling, JJ straightened her crumpled blouse and smirked suggestively. "So do you want to sleep on the left or the right?"

"JJ," Hotch stressed pleadingly, "You're tipsy. If you sleep in here tonight..."

Rolling her eyes at his late night panic, JJ undid the buttons on her blouse to reveal a delicate cream camisole and dropped the white shirt to the floor. Crawling down the bed, the agent quickly adjusted herself under the covers and muttered to the intently observing profiler. "Don't worry Hotch. I can keep my hands to myself if you can?"

Groaning, Hotch stood and turned off the bedside lamp before shifting into bed next to the dosing woman with her back to him. Placing his hands by his side, the profiler stared up at the ceiling in the dark and breathed his words out quietly. "Okay, I'll just keep my hands to myself then."

"You really don't have too." JJ giggled tiredly and turned to rest her head on his chest and entwined their hands. Both of their breathing soon evened out as they slowly drifted to sleep holding each other.

...

**More Jotch coming, promise!**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to review, especially; Kimd33, lulubell76, p95000, egoofy34, stefi, schokokaffee, crazyobsession101, l0vetakesnoprisoners, Afuy12, mummacass, Myspaceisdaocean, angry penguin, JJandHotch4ever96 and Flames101... thanks for reviewing!**


	32. leads to a quiet flight home!

**Disclaimed!**

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading, hopefully everyone is still interested.**

**The world has seriously gone to hell! I hope everyone is safe and healthy wherever you are.**

**Anyways, here's some light relief, let me know what you think.**

...

He sensed her first.

Hotch slowly opened his eyes as the morning sun shined through the edges of the curtains before he turned his head to see JJ smiling at him.

She was leaning on her elbow, watching him with a smirk. Their hands were entwined softly on his chest and he couldn't help but return her smile with a grin of his own. "I like waking up to you."

JJ chuckled quietly at his croaky whisper. "You look so peaceful."

"It's kind of creepy, you watching me as I sleep." JJ let go of his hand to swat his arm.

Shaking her head, the liaison, sat up slowly, moving the quilt that covered them both. "Well, I couldn't help myself. You're a very handsome man."

"You just can't stop flirting with me, can you?" Hotch smirked as he watched the petite woman reach for his white shirt that was hanging over the back of a seat next to the bed.

Standing, JJ placed the shirt over her shoulders and giggled. "Nope."

"About last night," Hotch sat up and watched as JJ moved around the room avoiding his gaze. "I don't want things to be awkward."

"We didn't have sex, Aaron. I was tipsy but I clearly remember snuggling and nothing more." JJ met his gaze warmly before returning to the side of the bed where Hotch was sitting.

Taking his hand in hers, JJ waited patiently for him to respond as he stared at her silently. "Erm, what happens now? Because I'm not sure I can let you walk out of here without knowing things aren't going to get strange between us."

"I was thinking breakfast." JJ smiled and leaned in to kiss him gently.

Cupping her cheek with his large, warm hand, Hotch hummed into the kiss eagerly. "JJ, I'm being serious."

"So am I. I'm starving." JJ smirked as she watched the dark haired man, roll his eyes. "Okay, you want to talk."

"We can't keep leading each other on, for us to come to the same conclusion again. I want to be in your life, but each time we get close it ends with us reiterating that we don't want to risk, losing our friendship and each time it kills me that little bit more. I really care about you JJ, but there are so many other factors and I'm not sure I can keep doing this." Hotch stated calmly, seeing JJ bite her lip in uncertainty.

Moving his hand off her cheek, JJ kissed his palm and stood. "When we get home, come over for dinner."

"JJ, why can't we just have this out now?" Hotch asked in frustration.

"Because, I'm about to get a phone call telling us to get our butts to the airfield and that means sorting the guys out and I need a shower and that means tackling the door with the key card and it's stills very early in the morning." JJ dodged as she moved towards the door.

"JJ." Hotch called out, freezing the blonde in the doorway.

Before she could open the door, JJ watched as the profiler as he practically leapt out of bed and came to stand in front of her. "Hotch, I came here last night needing to be near you. I spend a large chunk of my day thinking about you. I spend most of time off, with you. Then last night I had a great dream about you and me. I'm pretty sure I know what I want, now. But you were right, I don't want to do this here. Here would be a mistake. So come over to my house tonight after work and we'll talk."

Nodding, Hotch smirked as she leaned up to kiss him. Grabbing her waist, the profiler groaned as he felt her hands rest on his chest. "I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay." JJ smiled, her attention falling immediately on her ringing Blackberry. Turning down the corridor, JJ replied politely back to the agent informing her, the plane would be arriving in a few hours but the blonde instantly froze as the door opposite her room opened as she struggled to get the key to work.

Grinning smugly at the sight of the team's liaison wearing their unit chief's work shirt, her own crumpled shirt and shoes cradled under her arm, Rossi took the key off blonde and opened her door. "Good night?"

"Don't start." JJ glared, snatching her key off the older man and shut the door in his face as the profiler began laughing.

By midmorning, the team were finally on the plane, on their way back to Quantico. Morgan was fast asleep on the couch after getting only a few hours sleep and suffering a bad head from the large amount of alcohol consumed the previous evening.

Reid was writing his report from the case at the table while JJ sat opposite the younger agent and read through the case files she brought with her. Seeing Rossi and Hotch in deep conversation at the back of the plane, JJ slowly placed her file down on the table and moved to make herself a mug of coffee in the kitchenette.

Hotch subtly watched the liaison move to the front of the plane, but the experienced profiler opposite him, caught his eye line and scoffed. "You have one hell of a dirty mind, Hotchner."

"Excuse me?" Hotch replied quietly with a raised eye.

Chuckling, Rossi leaned forward so the rest of the plane couldn't hear their conversation. "You're probably thinking over what happened last night between you and a certain blonde in your hotel room. You dirty old man."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hotch responded neutrally at the smug looking man.

"Uh-huh, you can play stupid. But I caught JJ sneaking back to her room this morning wearing your shirt and you've got a nasty little glint in your eyes my friend." Rossi provoked as the unit chief continued to stare at him dryly.

"Honestly, Dave you're barking up the wrong tree." Hotch insisted coarsely.

Shaking his head, Rossi leaned back in his seat before he spoke again. "Just face the facts Aaron. You're a horny."

"Dave, just... don't!" Hotch rolled his eyes as he stood, leaving the chuckling older man alone as he made his way to the kitchenette where JJ was waiting for the kettle to boil.

Smiling as she saw him approach, JJ got an extra cup out for the supervisor. "You want a coffee?"

"Sure." Hotch replied with a nod, waiting until he was at her side to start a conversation. "So, Dave saw you this morning."

Guiltily staring down at the mug, JJ bit her lower lip before meeting his eyes. "I forgot to tell you. Is he being an ass?"

"No more than usual." Hotch quipped, watching the liaison as she poured out their coffees. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" JJ asked with a smirk.

Shrugging, Hotch gratefully accepted the coffee she passed him. "No reason, I just thought that maybe you were regretting some of the things you said earlier and I've hyped up tonight in my head."

"You think you're getting some tonight, huh Agent Hotchner?" JJ whispered with a raised eye.

His eyes widened at her accusation. "God, no I just thought..."

"I'm kidding, I want us to try and... I don't know... you know this will be easier to talk about tonight, instead of whispering on a plane full of our colleagues." JJ baffled, felt her cheeks burn as she looked down at her mug.

Nodding, Hotch smiled at her awkwardness. "We'll talk properly later then."

"Sure or you might just get laid." JJ winked as she moved past him back to her seat opposite Reid. Dumbfounded, Hotch straightened himself as he saw Rossi watching them interact at the back of the plane with a smug smirk on his face.

Returning to where his colleague and one time mentor sat, Hotch sighed as Rossi shook his head sarcastically. "Tut tut, in a government issued vehicle."

"Seriously, Dave, stop it." Hotch warned with a fixed glare.

The older man raised his hands defensively. "I just want you to be happy."

"And I'd be happy if you kept out of my private life." The lead profiler commented dryly.

"I'm just happy you're getting a private life." Rossi smirked with a raised eye. "So what's going on with you two, really?"

"Right, like I'm going to tell you. You're worse than Garcia for gossip." Hotch stated before taking a sip of his coffee.

The plane made a soft jerk, startling all of the agents as Rossi retorted, to his boss's accusation. "Come on Aaron, don't hold out on me, now. I need good news."

Sighing, Hotch leaned his head against the leather chair before replying wearily. "Nothing is going on. Last night we just fell asleep and tonight we're going to talk."

"Yeah right, 'talk'." Rossi chuckled as Hotch groaned and stood to move away from the prying older man and moved down the jet, doing his best to avoid the experienced agent's accusing eyes throughout the flight home.

...

**Yup, you guessed it, another Jotch chapter coming up!**

**Thanks to; Kimd33, deeda, hglb88, egoofy34, kurussom, p95000, BeagleFancier, countersteak21, schokokaffee, lulubell76, l0vetakesnoprisoners, crazyobsession101, Afuy12, Flames101, JJandHotch4ever96, mummacass and oooLALApaige!**

**You're awesome for reviewing!**


	33. Good talk

**Disclaimed!**

**Hope everyone is well. Let me know what you think!**

...

Hotch placed the last clean plate from the drying rack, into the cupboard in his colleague's kitchen, as JJ kissed the boys goodnight and tucked them in bed. Looking around JJ's cluttered living room, the profiler smiled softly.

It had been a good night so far. JJ had cooked everyone's favourite lasagne, and the four of them ate together on the floor in JJ's living room around the coffee table. After dinner, they'd began playing with the small cars Jack had brought with him and somehow the small group had ended up in the 'jungle', after Hotch threw a soft toy snake at JJ.

When the first yawn escaped Henry's lips, the parents had swiftly calmed things down and they quietly watched Jack's current favourite film, 'Despicable me' until both the young boy's eyes fluttered close.

Hotch carried Jack and Henry to the two year olds room and allowed JJ to fuss over the sleeping infants while he cleared up downstairs. Placing the abundance of toys back into the wooden box, the profiler could sense the blonde's presence behind him.

Smirking as he turned, Hotch paused with the toy snake in his hand, to see JJ watching him intently as she leaned against the doorpost. "Was everything okay upstairs?"

"They didn't even stir." JJ replied softly, watching the often stoic agent place the soft toy into the box and awkwardly stand in the middle of her living room, not sure about what to do with himself.

"JJ, what's going on?" Hotch raised an eye, as JJ hovered in her doorway. "Is everything okay?"

The petite blonde shrugged slightly. "I was staring at the boys as they slept, they looked so peaceful."

"Well that's usually a good thing. We've seen how they are hyped up on sugar." Hotch smirked as JJ chuckled and moved further into the room, so she was facing the taller man.

JJ bit her lower lip before she replied. "If we were to become, I don't know, an 'us'... God this is awkward..."

Hotch took a few steps towards the nervous liaison and sighed. "Just ask you want to ask JJ. I'll answer."

"We have the boys and the team to think about. If anything were to happen between us, we'd have to be one hundred percent certain that we can commit to each other because I couldn't lose you from my life. Are you ready for that kind of commitment?" JJ asked with apprehension in her voice.

"I am." Hotch replied sincerely, his eyes radiating certainty as they watched each other. "Are you?"

Nodding, JJ breathed in and out deeply to steady her nerves before taking a step forward so they were even closer. "I know what you're thinking."

Hotch raised an eye in amusement as JJ smirked softly. "You're not my rebound, Aaron. You could never be a rebound for me."

"That's good to know." Hotch replied bashfully, his smile widening to reveal his dimples.

Lifting, one of his hands to JJ's cheek, Hotch rubbed his thumb softly over her lips before watching her head, lean in to his soft touch. "I've always respected you JJ. I would never want to push you into anything you didn't want. You've known me a long time and you've seen me at my worst. I need you to know, that it's been a long time since I've done this, attempted to be with someone. I'm not in love with Hailey, I haven't been for a long time but she's still a part of Jack's life, even after death and I understand that one day Will is going to probably be a part of Henry's, but this is it for me. The four of us, as a family. I want that. I'm not trying to make a replacement family, I want something different with you, something we've always had... An understanding. I love you Jennifer Jareau. I have done a long time and I'm not expecting you to return the sentiment until you're ready but I need you to know, that this is it for me. I love you and I promise that you'll never think otherwise."

"Oh God." JJ smiled widely before reaching up for a kiss.

The one soft innocent kiss was followed by another and another, until both of their consciousness was lost in the intimate contact.

Before JJ could collect her bearings, she found herself, pressed underneath Hotch's body on the couch. Her fingers were roughly massaging the unit chief's short brown hair as his hands roamed up and down her body.

Feeling his cool hands softly slip underneath her crimson blouse, JJ couldn't help but moan at his gentle touch. Biting his lower lip slightly, JJ chuckled as they reconnected eye contact, both of them finding it difficult to breathe as they remained pressed against each other.

"I want this too." JJ stated with a grin, one of her hands came to the side of the profiler's face affectionately while the other remained tangled in his hair.

Nodding, Hotch attempted to move but was surprised when JJ tried to keep him in place, firmly on top of her lying frame. Hotch tilted his head as JJ's eyes became mischievous. "Don't you think this will be easier if we sit vertically?"

"Nope." JJ smirked as she fervently kissed him again. Happily obliging, Hotch turned them quickly on the couch, so JJ could straddle him without being squashed underneath him.

Separating slightly, JJ's long, blonde hair shielded both of their faces as the petite woman continued to hover over the willing man. Resting his hands on JJ's lower back, Hotch pressed another soft kiss to her lips before he interrupted the heated silence. "JJ maybe we should stop for a while?"

"Do you really want too?" JJ grinned widely at Hotch's dimple producing smile. "Because I think we've spent enough time taking things slow."

Groaning as she shifted above him, the unit chief lowered his left hand over JJ's thigh to still her. "Just one minute okay, because I'm a patient man, but I don't think I could have lasted that much longer."

Giggling, JJ pressed both of her hands onto his chest and sat straight, so she was looking down on the vertical man while her legs were still resting on either side of his waist and her back was resting against his knees. "Are you positive you really, want an 'us,' Aaron? I come with a lot of drama..."

"Oh I know." Hotch chuckled as he grabbed her arms to drag the Pennsylvanian back down to his level on the couch.

Kissing at the same intensity as before, things became overly heated, and before long, they both turned onto their sides, watching each other with giddy expressions on both of their faces. Lying silently opposite each other, the size of the couch meant there bodies were still tightly compressed together.

They each sporadically stole chaste kisses as they lovingly watched the smallest movement on the others face. JJ outlined Hotch's sculptured jaw with her fingers and bit her lip softly. "Aaron?"

"Yeah," Hotch replied just as soft as she whispered his name, not to spoil the intimate environment.

Looking into the older man's caring eyes, which were focused solely on hers, JJ smiled warmly. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

Hotch cupped JJ's cheek with his hand tenderly and kissed her quickly. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Okay." JJ swiftly averted her eyes to his stiff white collar.

He brought her eyes back to his before he spoke. "I really, really want to. You have no idea how much I want to. But I don't want to rush you into anything."

Scoffing, JJ kissed him deeply and murmured against his lips as she slowly pulled away. "Stop over-thinking things, Aaron."

Grinning, JJ sat up and lifted herself over his lying frame. He grabbed her wrist before she could move away from the couch, when she stood, and Hotch's face neutralised as he came to stand in front of her.

Placing both of his hands on her waist, the taller agent turned the petite woman so she was facing towards the couch again and slowly backed the blonde to the far wall, silently.

Raising her eyes in curiosity, JJ gasped as his hands quickly took hold of the backs of her thighs lifting her slightly and wrapped her legs, back around his waist. The blonde immediately tied her hands loosely around his neck as her back collided with the wall instantly followed with Hotch's attention turning to her throat.

His lips studiously kissed and nipped down her neck until he heard JJ's satisfied groan. "Oh God!"

Lowering the liaison slightly so he could capture her lips beneath his, Hotch tightened his grip on her thigh as his other hand stabled the pair of them against the wall.

"I really want you, JJ." Hotch panted as his forehead rested against JJ's softly after they reluctantly broke apart for air.

Finding herself trapped between the profiler and the wall, JJ sighed as her feet touched the carpeted floor. "Then let go."

"It's not that simple." Hotch replied softly as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and felt JJ's warm hands scrunch his shirt up, to keep him close.

Kissing him softly as he continued to stare at her as though nothing else mattered but them, JJ pouted her lips as she pulled away. "We don't have to actually do anything."

"We both know that's not going to happen if I come upstairs with you." Hotch countered with a smirk. "Besides, I know I'm in control of my emotions, but trust me, no man has that ability to restrain himself with a woman like you."

JJ raised an eye. "A woman like me?"

Chuckling, Hotch kissed the tip of her nose softly. "I mean, a woman who is gorgeous, intelligent, funny, kind, dependable, talented and has one hell of a shot."

"Keep talking." JJ pushed with a smirk as they swayed together at the far end of her living room.

Hotch hummed into her blonde hair, while tightening his grip around her waist while JJ simultaneously, wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, bringing his chin to her shoulder. "You're an amazing friend and mom to the boys. Your eyes are the most vivid and captivating blue I've ever seen. Your lips are intoxicating. You have the cutest laugh and I love your sarcasm..."

The profiler paused as JJ pulled away slightly so she could look into his eyes. Opening and closing her mouth a few times, the blonde struggled for words as Hotch looked back at her. "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, JJ softly kissed him again before sighing. "Come upstairs with me."

"Okay." Hotch nodded taking the younger woman's words as an order rather than a suggestion. "But, I need to know that this is what you really want."

Taking his hand in hers, JJ led him to the bottom of the stairs and kissed him briefly. "Aaron, I trust you and I know what I want and it's you."

Hotch backed JJ softly, against the wall once more, and kissed her deeply.

Before they made it to the second step, the telephone rang out. "Can we ignore it?"

JJ nodded as their lips moulded back together. "Let the machine get it."

The couple moaned when they got halfway up the stairs as a familiar voice shouted out, breaking them a part instantly. "BLONDIE, STOP KISSING BOSSMAN AND GET YOU AND YOUR SON'S BUTTS TO ST MARY'S CHURCH. I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Sharing a confused glance at the technical analyst's message, they both instantly realised their night wasn't going to end the way they had internally planned.

...

**Thank you so much for reviewing; lulubell76, oooLALApaige, p95000, deeda, Kimd33, egoofy34, ReadingRed, Flames101, countersteak21, CriminalMindsFan, mummacass, Afuy12, BellaCortez, JJandHotch4ever96 and whimsical-one-ga! **


	34. Wedding bells

**Disclaimed!**

**Too busy to think of anything to say, apart from thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

...

Hotch carried a sleeping Henry, while Jack hung onto JJ's hand as they entered the bustling church. Spotting, the team at the top of the aisle, JJ and Hotch exchanged knowing glances as they all smirked in their direction as they watched them walk towards the small group.

Meeting the male agents, JJ looked around for an absent Garcia through the ever growing crowd. "Where's Garcia?"

"Out back." Morgan answered with a smirk as he watched the team's unit chief and media liaison hover closely next to each other.

Nodding, JJ passed Jack's small hand towards his father and went looking for the analyst, leaving Hotch with the chuckling profiler's. "All of you stop it, nothing's going on."

"Wow, you're acting a little touchy, boss." Morgan laughed as the supervisor blushed slightly as he adjusted Henry on his shoulder.

Rossi smugly grinned as he lifted Jack into his arms. "Is that lipstick on your dad's collar?"

"Dave." Hotch rolled his eyes in annoyance and glanced behind him to see if JJ was anywhere near.

Passing Kevin, as he stood with a group of his friend's, JJ slowly entered a room at the back of the church and found Garcia applying her makeup. "Pen, what's going on?"

"I should ask the same of you." JJ stiffened defensively as the blonde stared at her in disbelief. "I had to hear it from Rossi that you and Hotch are hooking up."

JJ shook her head at her best friend's accusations, with wide eyes. "What? Hotch and I are just..."

Garcia scoffed and crossed her arms. "I want the truth sunshine."

"Hotch and I would have defined what we are if you hadn't called." JJ smirked as she stood opposite the eccentrically dressed analyst. The liaison's smile warmed as she saw the happiness swim in her best friend's eyes. "You're getting married?"

"I asked Kevin this evening when we were leaving work, he said yes. We didn't want to wait this time because of the awkward Reid situation that I would rather forget about due to embarrassment. So I called Rossi who got us the church and we sent out a mass email, phoned the guys and got you and the kids here and... this is really happening!" Garcia beamed as she played with the pink tool under her dark purple dress.

"Do you need some help?" JJ smiled, taking off her thin jacket to reveal an elegant but simple black dress, and took the blusher out of her friend's hand.

Outside of the small room, the BAU men had taken their seats on the front pew. Henry was snuggling further into Hotch's chest, content on being held by the unit chief while Jack was being distracted by Reid and one of Penelope's eccentric magician friends.

Kevin and Garcia's other friends were a delicate mixture of unconventional people, of all shapes, colour and genders and most had kept their distance from the small band of profilers as they quietly talked to each other.

"So you and JJ, huh?" Morgan stood with his back to the alter and grinned happily down at the sitting agent, who was cradling the small boy in his arms. "I can see it."

Hotch sighed tiredly. "Listen, whatever is going on between JJ and I, if anything is happening, is private and I'd appreciate it if you all just kept your thoughts to yourselves, until JJ and I are ready to, if we ever, talk to you guys, okay?"

Rossi raised his hands defensively as the profiler focused his gaze on the older man, who had obviously divulged the supervisor's personal feelings to their team. "You two can keep whatever you want private, but we all know what's going on and I for one think it's a good thing."

"Me too, man." Morgan agreed, nudging the young doctor with his elbow as they watched him interact with the young boy.

Looking up with wide eyes, Reid imitated Morgan's head nodding and spoke. "Yeah, it's a good thing. You both deserve to be happy."

"Well thanks for your blessings, not that we needed it." Hotch raised his eye sarcastically as he watched Morgan stiffen as he looked down the aisle.

Clearing his throat, Morgan indicated to the entrance and frowned. "I don't think Garcia checked the recipients of that mass email she sent out, inviting everyone to the wedding tonight."

"Why?" Rossi asked as he turned to follow the younger profiler's eye line to see Will and Prentiss walking into the church.

Hotch placed a hand on the older man to keep him in place as the brunette met his gaze. "Dave, we're all here for Penelope."

"Don't worry, I like weddings and we're in church. I'm not going to cause a scene." Rossi smirked.

Reluctantly, the two experienced profilers stood and hovered between Morgan and Reid as the couple slowly greeted them.

"This is very Garcia. The spontaneity of it all." Prentiss smiled awkwardly, kissing only Reid on his cheek as they joined the small group of men.

Will nodded to everyone but froze as Rossi scowled at him. "We should find a seat."

"Maybe she doesn't want to find a seat." Rossi countered childishly, hearing Hotch's low warning growl, the profiler smirked. "I mean she has a mind of her own."

Rossi and Will connected daring eye contact while the BAU men unconsciously stood supportively behind the older man while Prentiss stood between the two men. "Will, let's just go and get a seat." "You don't have to go Prentiss. You have other options." Rossi took a step forward, catching Prentiss's gaze warmly.

Shaking her head, Prentiss froze as the agent took another step forward. "Why do you do this? Can't you just keep your mouth shut?"

Scratching his beard momentarily, Dave shrugged. "I still care, Emily."

The group of agents and Will stilled, as Prentiss took a step closer to the waiting man and sighed. "Dave, you and I aren't going to happen. I'm sorry."

"Prentiss, you might not want us but if the baby..." Rossi stopped as Will stepped passed his girlfriend and grabbed the older man's coat, dragging the material into his clenched fists.

"We want nothing to do with you. Leave her alone." Will warned threatening. Handing Henry to Reid, Hotch and Morgan separated the two men.

Morgan dragged Rossi back to the pew they had been sitting at while Hotch dragged Will to the other side of the room. Prentiss quickly followed them silently, meeting the unit chief's eyes gratefully.

"Thanks Hotch." Prentiss smiled thinly down at her sitting boyfriend after nodding to the taller man.

Clenching his jaw, Hotch paused before returning to his friends. "Emotions are still raw, I get that, but this is Garcia and Kevin's night."

"We know. Nothing's going to happen, right Will?" Prentiss prodded as Will calmed himself down.

Jack ran up behind the unit chief and raised his hands demanding to be picked up. Hotch smiled kindly and lifted his son up, chuckling as the small boy whispered loudly in his ear. "Mr Reid woke Henry up and he's fussing!"

Seeing Will's eyes flash to the front of the church, where Henry was sprawling around in Reid's arms, Hotch placed a hyper Jack back onto the cold ground. "I'm coming sport."

"How are JJ and Henry?" Will asked slowly, as he exchanged a small look with Prentiss.

Hotch nodded slightly before feeling Jack tug his hand. "They're good."

"Good, I'm glad they're good." Will said guiltily before standing to allow Prentiss to sit down next to him.

Returning to the group, Hotch instantly picked up the cranky two year old boy and bobbed him up and down on hip until he transfixed his gaze on the alter tiredly. Jack sat on Morgan's knee babbling about his previous week at school while all of the grown men tried to distract Rossi from creating another scene.

JJ pressed a hand on Kevin's shoulder to get him into position before edging towards her colleagues. Sensing their unusual behaviour, JJ raised her eye quizzically to Hotch. "Is everything okay?"

"Henry woke up and now he's fussy." Jack replied matter-of-factly.

Nodding, JJ smirked at the six year olds chatty demeanour as she ran a hand over her own son's fair hair as he clung to Hotch. "Well then he'll have to go back to sleep then, won't he."

"Will and Prentiss are here." Morgan informed the liaison quietly, instantly JJ located the couple sitting in the middle of the pews and glanced down to Rossi's strained expression.

Meeting the blonde's curious gaze, the author chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm causing trouble."

Nodding, JJ smiled uncertainly before straightening and looking towards Morgan. "Hey can you come outback with me?"

"Sure thing girl, but I'm sure you'd prefer Hotch to come with you." Morgan winked and watched the blonde blush slightly before scoffing.

...

**More wedding shenanigans coming up!**

**Thanks for reviewing; Kimd33, lulubell76, p95000, Myspaceisdaocean, stefi, deeda, Berlian, egoofy34, crazyobsession101, whimsical-one-ga, Afuy12, mummacass, ReadingRed, angry penguin, JJandHotch4ever96, ThePenIsMighty and Flames101!**


	35. Conversations at the wedding!

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still reading! Let me know what you think.**

...

Morgan fell into step with the petite blonde liaison as they entered the small backroom. Catching Garcia's elegantly eccentric reflection in the mirror, the profiler's smile widened.

Garcia turned to face her usually flirty friend, with a tear in her eye. The analyst was wearing a knee length plum dress with a sweetheart neckline and pink tool, giving volume to the fifties inspired dress.

"How do I look?" The blonde asked as she adjusted the pink netting off of her top hat that was attached to her pinned up hair.

Morgan grinned affectionately. "You look gorgeous, baby girl. Kevin is one lucky man."

"Thanks, Derek." Garcia moved to kiss his cheek softly. "I was, kinda hoping you'd give me away?"

Pressing a hand to his chest, Morgan nodded happily. "I'd be honoured."

The couple giggled as the hugged, only separating, when JJ cleared her throat in amusement. "Are you guys finished, because there's a wedding to get on with?"

Nodding, Garcia straightened her dressed and moved towards the waiting agent. "We're ready. How is it out there?"

"Everything is fine. Prentiss and Will arrived." JJ raised an eye as her friend's eye line shifted to the ground.

Taking JJ's hand, Garcia took a deep breath as Morgan left, to give them space. "Okay, I know we're not her biggest fan, and JJ believe me I'm on your side. Your feelings are my feelings and I'm not forgiving her for what she did. But what if the baby's Rossi's? And let's be honest, Will isn't going to keep up the zero contact thing with Henry for long, let's face it, that man is a lousy chest but he's no deadbeat dad."

"Tonight isn't about my drama, Pen. It's your wedding." JJ smiled warmly, sensing her the speech wasn't over, as she struggled to get back her hands.

"I know that, but I need you to know that inviting them here wasn't to spite you. All of the drama is going to pass and this awkwardness will be put in the past. I mean, you and Hotch are going to be blissfully happy, just like I am with Kevin. And when that time comes, when everything has become normal, I want us all to be comfortable with each other again." Garcia bit her lip slightly.

JJ kissed the brides cheek and stepped back with a smirk. "I know you do, but it's not that simple sweetie. But we shouldn't waste time on that calamity right now, let's get you married before Reid makes an appearance."

A few moments later, the congregation watched Morgan escort Garcia down the aisle after JJ, whose black dress fluttered softly as she moved towards the alter. The liaison watched the happy couple exchange their vows while subtly meeting Hotch's adoring smile with a one of her own.

As the ceremony went on, both young boys had fallen asleep and only, when a vivacious applause echoed around the church, did either of them wake. Jack slowly squirmed out of Rossi's loose hold and skipped to JJ's side to take her hand in his before they walked down the aisle together after Garcia and Kevin.

As the happy couple became surrounded by their closet friend's on the steps of the church under the bright summer moon, talk about the impromptu reception party that was to be held in the park across the street took focus.

Toasts were exchanged under the fairy lights, one of Kevin's friend's had scrounged, and the mystical park trees. Music played and people mixed in the small park, all smiles matching the grins on the bride and groom's faces.

Watching their son's fall asleep once more in their friend's arms, JJ and Hotch quietly edged the happy bride to one side and separately hugged her. "Pen, you're beautiful, I love you."

"We're extremely happy for you." Hotch smiled warmly as the analyst welled up.

Grinning, Garcia kissed the unit chief's cheek, leaving behind a neon pink lipstick mark. "Thanks bossman. I wish you both didn't have to go."

"We should get the boys home. They're already going to have to have, a day in bed tomorrow, to sleep tonight off." JJ smiled as Hotch took both exhausted boys off Rossi and Morgan. Rossi quickly stepped off the side, the whole team pretending not to watch the eldest team member edge towards a certain pregnant brunette.

Sighing, Garcia got everyone's attention off the awkward situation about to take place. "I'm pretty sure tonight is going to continue on till the early morning. It's only just after two, there's plenty of time for things to get drunken and nasty."

"I had far too much to drink last night. But we'll do something special later on in the week." JJ reassured as she hugged Garcia once more.

The bride raised her eyes mischievously. "Oh we will. I hope your night is special, the pair of you."

Shaking his head, Hotch smirked turning to the direction he had parked the car. JJ and Garcia hugged goodbye once more and the pair said goodbye to Morgan and Reid. Stepping in line with Hotch and the sleeping boys he carried, they both paused when they saw Will storm off in the opposite direction of Rossi kissing Prentiss on the cheek.

Silently suggesting Hotch should go and talk to Rossi, JJ motioned she was going to talk to Prentiss. Raising his eyes in confusion, JJ nodded and the pair separated.

Prentiss ran a hand through her hair in frustration, noting that blonde was coming in her direction. Smiling thinly, the former profiler bit her lip as JJ stopped in front of her. "Will has just gone to get the car."

Nodding, JJ watched her one time friend closely before speaking. "Listen Emily, we're not friends. Not anymore. I actually want nothing to do with you. Whenever I hear your name I normally want to shoot something. But Rossi is my friend and the way you're acting towards him isn't fair. You can screw around with Will all you want, he brought it all on himself. But Dave actually cares about you and he wants to know if it's his kid."

JJ eyed the baby bump and shook her head. "I don't know what the hell happened to you for you to become such a selfish bitch, but you need to grow up and take responsibility. If Will truly loves you, he'll stick by you even if the kid is Rossi's."

"But what if he doesn't stick around?" Prentiss asked meekly.

JJ frowned at the agent's uncharacteristic open vulnerability. "If being with Will is making you act this way, maybe you should re-evaluate your relationship with him."

Prentiss looked to the ground solemnly. "Will has been amazing..."

She instantly cringed as JJ rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear about her happiness. Apologising, Prentiss shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry. Will is great. The only reason I'm acting this way, is self preservation. I know what I did was wrong and I am a selfish bitch. But I don't want to think about everything I've lost and how much I hurt you because it makes me feel so rotten about myself. I can never make things better between us, I know that now. I am sorry JJ. I'm sorry that I love Will and that I can't imagine my life without him."

"Trust me. It's not as difficult as you think." JJ quipped stoically.

The brunette tilted her head as she met JJ's cool blue eyes. "I hope you and Hotch are happy. A blind person can see the attraction between you both."

JJ instantly stiffened at her former friend's statement. "Just stop playing around with Rossi, Prentiss."

Prentiss watched JJ catch up with Hotch and the boys before realising Will was parked up next to her watching the same scene. JJ's hand rested on Hotch's lower back and the other waved bye to Rossi. The couple walked off into the distance laughing about something, while Will and Prentiss quietly retreated away from the party that was continuing in the park.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; p95000, schokokaffee, egoofy34, Kimd33, ReadingRed, oooLALApaige, Julia, CriminalMindsFan, Myspaceisdaocean, JJandHotch4ever96, lulubell76, crazyobsession101, BellaCortez, ThePenIsMighty, Hotch Fan, mummacass, Flames101, deeda and angry penguin!**


	36. Healing

**Disclaimed!**

**Jotchness :D**

...

Closing Henry's bedroom door, JJ checked the time on her wrist watch and took hold of Hotch's hand as he hovered besides her. Leading him into her room, they both lay on the bed, kicking their shoes off and quickly wrapping their arms around each other.

JJ rested her head on Hotch's shoulder, lying her palms flat on his firm chest as his hands wrapped around her, deserving him a low throaty moan from JJ, as his hands rested on her lower back.

"God, I'm exhausted." JJ muttered into his broad chest.

JJ smiled as her head moved with his chuckle. "There's nothing like a wedding after a long week at work."

"I have no idea, how quickly my best friend can pull these type of things together?" JJ smirked happily, her eyes fluttered closed as she listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Oh please, the amount of times she done the impossible, hacking into the government database to get a wedding licence, getting Rossi to get a priest to agree to officiate, bribing a park attendant and sending out mass e-invites to over a hundred and fifty people in a matter of hours, seems like a piece of cake for her." Hotch rolled his eyes in amusement. One of his hands slowly moved up the blonde's body to tangle with JJ's softly curled hair.

JJ kissed his shirt covered chest softly. "I'm sleepy."

"Do you want me to go?" Hotch asked in apprehension of the answer.

Lifting her weight onto her elbows, JJ tiredly opened her eyes and smiled down at the relaxed profiler. "No. I want you to stay."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked pressing a soft kiss to her soft pink lips.

Nodding, JJ deepened the kiss as her hands mindlessly began undoing his shirt buttons. "I want you to stay."

Pulling his lips away from the liaison's, Hotch quickly removed JJ's hands from his shirt and sat up straight. "Erm, I need to... erm."

"Aaron, what's the matter?" JJ tilted her head in confusion. His sudden nerves creating fear to flow throw her body.

Seeing JJ's expression change as she thought she had done something wrong, Hotch took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just... we're just... It's been a long night, we should just sleep."

"Oh okay." JJ nodded with an obviously disappointed smile.

Sighing, Hotch ran his hands through his hair and watched JJ as she climbed off the bed and picked up some night clothes. "I'll just get changed in the bathroom. Make yourself at home."

About ten minutes later, JJ returned to the master bedroom, makeup free, wearing a tight fitting t-shirt and shorts. Seeing Hotch sitting on top of the covers, still dressed staring blankly at the curtain drawn window, the blonde frowned slightly.

Watching his reflection in the mirror as she put her jewellery into the box, JJ sighed and faced the silent profiler. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Startled, Hotch met JJ's concerned blue eyes and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Did I do something wrong, because before the wedding you seemed kind of eager to, you know, but now you're acting a little off." JJ sat on the edge of the bed as she watched Hotch gain some composure.

Staring at JJ as she sat at the far end of the bed, the unit chief cleared his throat as he sat straight before explaining. Looking down at his hands nervously, Hotch closed his eyes momentarily before shrugging. "It's nothing. I really want to be with you but..."

"What is it? Am I coming on too strong? Because we can slow down, if that's what you want." JJ insisted with a small smile.

Holding out his hand to bring the petite woman closer, he waited until she was kneeling beside him before he spoke. "I haven't been with a woman since Hailey, before the divorce."

"Oh." JJ stated slowly, her hand instantly resting on his cheek as she smiled warmly.

"Yeah and no one other than the doctor's at the hospital has seen me since after the stabbing." Hotch continued, leaning into the soft touch.

Kissing him softly, JJ's smile widened as she willingly moved her onto his lap. "It's not that big a deal"

"Three years is a very big deal, JJ. And the scars aren't pretty." Hotch scoffed to himself in embarrassment.

Shaking her head, JJ sighed at his self doubt. "I think you're a very handsome man, Aaron. But it's not your kind eyes, set jaw or firm chest that turns me on. It's not your thighs of steel or manly arms and strong shoulders..."

"Manly arms and strong shoulders?" Hotch raised an eye in humour.

Laughing as she blushed, JJ's eyes became serious again as they continued to sit on her bed. "What I mean is, that while I find you a very attractive person, I love you because of the man you are. The man that keeps me safe and looks at me with such affection that you give me butterflies, each time. You make me feel beautiful and special. And I trust and respect you wholeheartedly. So you haven't been with anyone for a while, that's a good thing in my opinion. You know seeing as the last guy I was with, slept with my best friend. You're not the only one whose confidence has been dinted, Aaron."

Smiling at her honestly, Hotch leaned in for another kiss and hummed happily against her lips. "You love me?"

"Of course I do. How could I not?" JJ whispered sincerely.

Grazing his thumb over her plump pink lips, Hotch sighed in heartfelt. "I'm just a little scared."

Smiling, JJ nodded slowly. "That's okay, I am too."

"So what happens next?" Hotch asked with an amused smirk as JJ's expression became more mischievous.

Pursing her lips, as though she was deep in thought, JJ scooted back slightly, pushing the profiler down softly, so he was lying back on the magnitude of pillows on the bed. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

"What?" Hotch asked in confusion.

Tilting her head and biting her lower lip, JJ took deep breath and lifted her T-shirt over head. Feeling him tense beneath her, JJ watched his eyes slowly fall downwards onto her bare chest.

Taking his hand in hers, JJ slowly placed his fingers above a small scar on her lower abdomen. "When I was sixteen, I had my appendix taking out."

"Erm..." His mind slowly shut down as his gaze moved away from her breasts and down to the scar his fingers were covering. "I don't know what I'm..."

Laughing, JJ rolled off him, to lay on the empty space next to him. "When I was twelve, Trisha Burnett tackled me when we were at soccer training and the spoke on her shoe caused that."

JJ lifted her knee and pointed to a small round scar on the back of her leg. Sighing happily as Hotch kissed the small scar before he came to hover above her, JJ ran her fingers through his short brown hair. "We all have scars Aaron. You've just got to let me help you heal."

Nodding, the damaged profiler slowly straddled the half naked Pennsylvanian and hesitantly took off his work shirt. Staring down at the observing liaison, Hotch watched with uncertain eyes as her fingers slowly traced one of the many scars on his chest.

Licking his lips, Hotch met JJ's eyes with heated fervour. "JJ."

Hearing the sound of her name with such want, JJ arched and connected their lips with bruising force, dragging them back down to the bed in suffocating need.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Kimd33, lulubell76, p95000, crazyobsession101, Afuy12, Myspaceisdaocean, angry penguin, Flames101, Hotch Fan, egoofy34, ThePenIsMighty, whimsical-one-ga, deeda and oooLALApaige!**


	37. The morning after the night before

**Disclaimed!**

**I totally forgot to update yesterday and I would do a double post today, but that would mean not posting on Friday, if you have a preference let me know.**

**Enjoy : )**

...

Hotch's eyes fluttered open slowly. For the first time in years, he was relaxed. Not just comfortable, like he sometimes got after a long day at work when he got home and opened a beer, but his whole body seemed lighter.

Reaching across the bed, he suddenly realised he was alone. Half sitting, the profiler squinted around the dark room. The sun wasn't up yet, but there was a hazy grey light peeking through a thin line between the curtains.

Scrubbing his face tiredly, he grabbed his boxers that had been tossed to the ground a few hours earlier and hunted around for the reluctantly discarded shirt. Not being able to see properly, Hotch switched on the lamp and saw that his shirt was also not in the room, along with a certain blonde.

Quietly walking out of the bedroom, dressed only in his boxers, Hotch tentatively stepped down the stairs, hearing noises coming from the main living area. Shielding his eyes from the light, the profiler smirked at the sight of JJ, with un-brushed hair, wearing only his shirt as she moved around the kitchen.

"Do you ever sleep?" Hotch asked croakily, startling the woman who was obviously unaware of his presence.

JJ's eyes hovered over the half naked unit chief as she chuckled. "I was just getting us a drink."

Nodding, Hotch walked slowly towards the smiling agent and wrapped his arms around her waist. They both happily hummed into a slow but nonetheless heated kiss, as JJ's arms loosely wrapped around the taller man's neck.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked quietly against her moist lips.

Biting her lower lip in a smirk, Hotch tightened his hold as JJ pressed another soft kiss to profiler's lips before answering. "Pretty great. How about you?"

Guiding, JJ back into the kitchen, Hotch lifted her small frame up onto the counter and allowed her wrap her legs around his waist as he spoke, huskily into her ear. "Why did we wait so long?"

"Got me," JJ shrugged happily as his lips studiously began trailing down her throat. "We should go back to bed."

"If you insist." Hotch chuckled in between pressing soft kisses down her un-perfumed neck.

Laughing, she felt one of his hands leave her waist and slowly edged up her thigh. "I meant to sleep."

"Oh, sure you did." Hotch rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Resting her forehead on his, JJ chuckled again at his playful expression. "Really, I did. It was a long day yesterday and we've only had, like, an hours sleep."

"Uh-huh, all you want me for is my body." Hotch muttered mockingly as he pulled away from the blonde.

"I honestly meant to sleep." JJ insisted, turning the older man back towards her. Laughing, Hotch tucked his arms underneath her legs and back and raised her into a bridal hold.

JJ kissed Hotch's stern jaw momentarily as he carried her back upstairs. Giggling, the liaison lowered her voice as they walked down the corridor towards her room. "You're a good cook too."

"Huh?" Hotch asked with a raised eye as he placed her softly down on the bed and hovered above you.

JJ smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I want you for your cooking as well as your body."

"Well as long as it's not all about sex." Hotch gave a throaty chuckle before covering her lips with his own.

The sun was streaming through the bedroom window as they both regained consciousness once more. Running her hands through his chest hair, JJ sighed contently as she felt his hands simultaneously rub up and down her lower back and the back of her thigh.

"Morning." Hotch kissed the top of her head, adjusting his legs slightly so they weren't so tangled up together.

JJ looked up to see his hazel eyes tiredly. "Again."

They began to kiss sweetly, until JJ pulled away. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Well, we are. I can't lose you JJ. Now that I know what it's like to be with you, there's no chance in hell I'm letting you go." The profiler watched the blonde's smile widen before she kissed him deeply.

Hotch frowned as JJ suddenly pushed herself out of the blankets and wrapped her dressing gown around her body. "Where are you going?"

"Shower, and breakfast. I'm in the mood for bagels." JJ smiled as she came to his side of the bed and kissed the unit chief deeply.

Cupping her cheek lovingly, Hotch bit her lower lip slightly when they kissed, breaking apart, she stayed in front of him closely. "Maybe I could join you?"

Chuckling at his eager expectations, JJ nodded and held out her hand. "I'm sure we can arrange that."

Hotch wrapped the bed sheet quickly around him as the door slowly opened. Jack tiptoed into the room and came to JJ's side. "JJ, Henry's awake."

"He is?" JJ smiled down at the five year old and patted his head.

Hotch grinned at the warmness of their interaction. "Hey Jack, why don't you go and get Henry and I'll make some breakfast?"

Nodding, Jack ran out of the room leaving the adults alone once more. JJ raised an eye dejectedly. "Rain check on the shower?"

"Why don't you go ahead and I'll sort the boys out?" JJ nodded gratefully and kissed him soundly while passing him his clothes off of the floor. "Do you want bacon with your bagels?"

"Sure, I love everything you cook." JJ giggled mischievously and left to get herself ready.

A few hours later and the four of them were happily sitting on the couch watching Saturday cartoons. Henry and Jack were still reeling from the very late night because of the wedding, while JJ and Hotch were just exhausted from their extracurricular activities.

Henry snuggled further into JJ's side, his eyelids becoming heavier when Jack suddenly broke the comfortable silence that had overtaken the small group. "Daddy?"

"Yes Jack." Hotch looked down at his six year olds quizzical expression.

"Are you and JJ going to get married like Miss Penelope and Kevin?" Jack asked innocently looking between the two stunned agents.

Lifting Jack onto his lap, Hotch glanced to JJ who was intently observing the pair of them. "Why would you ask that?"

The fair haired boy shrugged before replying. "I dunno. She's your girlfriend right?"

"What you makes you think that JJ's my girlfriend?" Hotch asked with an amused smirk.

Jack looked to JJ with a confused pout. "Well, she's a girl and she's your friend."

JJ chuckled at Hotch's evident exasperation. "Erm, Jack marriage is a very serious commitment and JJ and I are, yes, friends and she is a girl and I am a boy..."

"Jack, your dad and I care for each other very much and we hope to spend more time together..." JJ's interruption of Hotch's rambling got derailed by Jack's inquisitive frown.

The youngest Hotchner turned on his father's lap so he was facing the blonde and her son. "More time than we already do?"

"Would that bother you?" Hotch asked as Jack shook his head slowly.

JJ leaned forward to brush her hand softly over the little boy's cheek as he thought. "Jack, I love your dad and you. I never want to replace your mom or your aunt Jess. Nothing is going to really change for you apart from the fact that you'll be seeing more of me and Henry, okay?"

"So no wedding?" Jack asked seriously.

"No wedding, Jack." JJ smiled at Hotch as his son leaned his head back onto the profiler's chest as he thought over things silently.

Hotch kissed Jack's head softly. "What's up buddy?"

"You and mommy were married, right?" He asked slowly, as though he was trying to work a problem out.

Nodding, Hotch looked at JJ in confusion at his son's line of questions. "We were married for many years. I loved your mom for all our time together but sometimes grown-ups need time apart."

"You got divorced, like Josh Pritchard's parents." Jack replied maturely.

"Yeah." Hotch responded with a frown at his son's sudden awareness.

Sighing heavily, Jack turned back to face JJ with a solemn expression. "Did you divorced Henry's daddy?"

"No, Will and I weren't married." JJ answered truthfully, adjusting Henry so he was more comfortable as he drifted off to sleep.

Nodding, Jack bit his lower lip before asking his next question. "Why did Henry's daddy tried to hurt Uncle Dave, last night?"

"It's complicated son." Hotch stated with a small smile as his eyes connected with JJ's.

"Would Henry's daddy and my mommy, be upset if you married JJ, daddy?" Jack asked with wide eyes. "Because then maybe you shouldn't get married."

"Jack no one is getting married. What's all of this really about?" Hotch chuckled at his son's serious face.

Shrugging, Jack sighed tiredly. "You kissed JJ."

"What?" Hotch tugged his son closer as e could see the young boy's emotions.

"You kissed JJ when we were having breakfast. But what if mommy or Henry's daddy gets upset? And what happens if you and JJ get divorced, then I can't play with Henry no more and what about the bad man that hurt mommy, will they hurt JJ?" Jack took a deep breath after he finished his list of concerns.

Sighing, Hotch turned Jack so he could meet his son's dark eyes. "Jack, you really have nothing to worry about okay? I love you, JJ and Henry. Nothing bad will happen to any of us and JJ knew your mommy, Jack. She would have wanted us to be happy, and JJ makes us happy, right?"

Chuckling, Jack nodded. "JJ's funny."

"Yeah. Are we good?" Hotch asked with a raised eye, seeing JJ nod softly in the corner of his eye as Jack's head bobbed up and down.

Yawning, Jack leaned back onto his dad, smiling happily as JJ and Henry leaned into the older man's side also, for an afternoon snooze.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; deeda, p95000, oooLALApaige,** **egoofy34,** **crazyobsession101,** **Kimd33,** **CrimStudent47, lulubell76,** **CriminalMindsFan,** **ReadingRed,** **schokokaffee,** **angry penguin,** **JJandHotch4ever96, Afuy12,** **BellaCortez,** **mummacass, ThePenIsMighty, Flames101 and whimsical-one-ga! **


	38. gossip

**Disclaimed!**

**Yay, it's Friday! **

**Tiny little jump forward. Let me know what you think.**

...

Rossi strode through the office building. Agents dove out of his way, seeing a determined man on a mission. Spotting the pregnant brunette sitting behind her desk, the profiler abruptly stopped at her side.

Staring up at the elder agent in shock, Prentiss slowly stood rubbing her stomach softly. "Dave, what are you doing here?"

Rossi watched her glance around the busy office, making sure no-one was watching them. "I came to give you this."

Prentiss took the white envelope off the BAU agent and sighed. "What is this?"

"It's a court order. When the baby comes, we're getting a paternity test done." Rossi stated with a set jaw.

"How... How did you get this?" Prentiss asked in confusion as she read the document.

Scoffing, Rossi took hold of her elbow and sat the pregnant woman back in her seat. Whispering in her ear, his gruff voice sent shivers through the stunned woman. "I know people. Listen Emily, I don't want things to get ugly, but the paternity test is happening."

He pressed a soft kiss to her head and left the office as quickly as he entered, leaving Prentiss staring into the distance.

Rossi returned to the BAU offices in a mood, he slammed his office door shutting out the rest of the world. Reid briefly looked up from his case file, to see the door firmly close a match to Hotch's door next to it.

Down the corridor, JJ stumbled sideways as she felt a hand wrap around her arm. Gasping as she was flung into Morgan's office without warning, the profiler raised an eye at the two blonde women standing in front of him.

"Can I help you ladies?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

Garcia narrowed her eyes at the liaison before replying to the agent. "No thanks sweet cheeks, JJ and I need a girl talk."

Morgan straightened in his seat. "In my office?"

"Go and get a coffee, twinkletoes." Garcia winked and smirked as he reluctantly left his office.

Open mouthed as Morgan flashed the frozen woman, an apologetic smile while passing the determined analyst, JJ tensed as Garcia pursed her lips in annoyance. "Okay, sunshine, I realise that I've been off for a few days enjoying married life, but I at least expected an email."

"I have no idea what's going on, Pen?" JJ stated in confusion.

"Oh really. You know, my wedding was totally overshadowed by the news that our beloved unit chief and media liaison were doing the nasty." Garcia huffed.

JJ took a seat on the edge of the wooden desk and sighed. "How was the rest of your wedding? I wanted to be there for you."

"You were sunshine and I totally understand why you were so eager to get home, I mean have you seen Hotch's ass..? wow." Garcia smacked her lips together excitedly.

Nodding, JJ chuckled at her best friend's humour. "He does have a cute butt."

"So, I need details, seeing as you didn't get me a wedding present." The blonde analyst stared at her younger friend attempting to make her feel guilty.

Straightening, the Pennsylvanian scoffed. "Who said I didn't get you anything? You're the one who has been busy with her new husband to meet up with me. You know, a woman gets married and she forgets all about her old friends..."

"Oh cut the crap peaches, I want the details!" Garcia interrupted with a smirk.

Sighing, JJ blushed slightly as she thought momentarily. "Aaron and I..."

"Oh my god you just called him Aaron. This is serious, Jaje, you're in love with Aaron cutie pie Hotchner." Penelope giggled happily to herself while JJ rolled her eyes.

"Aaron and I are happy and are enjoying spending time together." JJ's smile weakened as Garcia tutted.

Shaking her head, the technical analyst looked at her petite friend in ridicule. "Is that all I get?"

"What do you want me to say, Pen? I'm doing my best not to screw it up. He's Hotch, and I care about him, things are moving fast but not scary fast. We have other responsibilities that need to be considered, but we know we want it work." JJ ran her hand through her curled hair while her eyes fell to the ground.

Garcia placed a hand on JJ's shoulder reassuringly. "JJ, you did nothing to screw up what you had with Will. That was that bastards fault for not keeping his libido in check. But everyone can see how Hotch looks at you JJ. He loves you."

JJ grinned widely as she met the newly married woman's eyes. "I love him too."

"REALLY!" Garcia squealed in delight, clapping her hands together happily.

Attempting to calm her friend down, JJ chuckled. "Pen, it's still really early and I need you to just relax okay."

"So, no wedding planning or picking out kids names yet, right?" Garcia asked seriously.

JJ widened her eyes. "Defiantly not Penelope."

Shaking her head in disappointment, a mischievous smirk slowly appeared over the eccentric blonde's face. "How's the sex?"

"Garcia, no, I am not divulging my sex life to you, especially as he's our boss." JJ shook her head defiantly.

"So you've done the deed." Garcia chuckled at her friend's stubbornness. "It's either terrible, amazing or he's into some kinky stuff. Which is it blondie?"

JJ grinned as she backed away from the stationary analyst. "I am going to get the coffee I was on my way to get before I was kidnapped by a crazy person."

"I'm going to guess that he's kinky." Garcia called out as JJ opened the office door.

Waving goodbye, JJ laughed as she heard the team's fairy godmother continue to yell at her. "DEFINATLY KINKY!"

Walking through the bullpen, JJ nodded to a chuckling Morgan, who was drinking coffee in the kitchenette with one of the young female analysts. Catching Reid's eye line, that was focused on Rossi's office door, the blonde liaison grimaced slightly, knowing the mood of the experienced agent had been stuck in a rut since the wedding.

Slowly, walking up the few steps, JJ tapped on the unit chief's door, waiting until he responded before entering. "Hey."

Hotch looked up from the case file in front of him and smiled at the entering liaison. "Hey, how's your day going?"

"Not bad." JJ smiled at his small grin. "You might want to avoid Garcia for a little while."

Rolling his eyes, Hotch rested his hand on JJ's knee as she leaned against his desk next him. "You've come to warn me?"

"Nope." JJ smirked cheekily and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Frowning as she pulled away, the profiler glanced quickly at the open blinds. "Kissing me in my office, Agent Jareau? I'm pretty sure that counts as sexual harassment."

"So sue me." JJ giggled as she felt his hand tighten on her knee.

"What's really up?" Hotch asked with a raised eye.

Shrugging, the media liaison briefly took her eyes off of his as she responded. "I think this is working."

"What is?" Hotch asked in confusion.

Smiling, JJ stood properly and moved around to the front of his desk to sit in one of the leather seats. "Us, in the office together. This could work."

"I'm glad you've just come to that conclusion." Hotch replied with a stifled chuckle.

Crossing her legs, JJ tilted her head as she watched the unit chief with a smile. "Rossi's back."

"Yeah, my walls shook when he slammed his door." Hotch looked down his hands remorsefully knowing his friend's emotions were getting the best of him.

"I wish there was something we could for him?" JJ sighed softly.

Nodding, Hotch met the blonde's blue eyes with a thin smile. "I got him in touch with Eric Laughlin, he's the best family lawyer I know."

"You're an amazing friend, you know that right?" JJ complimented warmly.

They were both giggling, with flirty smiles when there was a knock at the door. Morgan slowly entered the office, eyeing both of the agents with an accusing glare. "Hope I'm not interrupting?"

"No you're not. What's up Morgan?" Hotch replied politely.

"Listen, I was just going to throw him outta here by his collar, but Will's in your office, JJ. And there's a certain profiler that I don't think should see him here." Morgan pointed towards Rossi's office with raised eyes before he left.

Hotch turned his focus back to frozen communications coordinator. "Do you want me to go and deal with him?"

"I'm a big girl Aaron. Besides, I have my gun." JJ smiled a little uncertainly before standing and hesitantly making her way out of the security of Hotch's office.

...

**Hi to everyone who is still reading, especially; Kimd33, crazyobsession101, p95000, angry penguin, BellaCortez, JJandHotch4ever96, Hotch Fan, egoofy34, Jawatar, lulubell76, ThePenIsMighty and mummacass!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	39. unwanted visits

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still reading, hope you're all enjoying. Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ adjusted the cup of coffee in her hand as she opened the office door. Tensing, the liaison took a deep breath at the sight of her ex leaning against the wall. Stiffening, Will smiled shyly at the agent.

"Hey, JJ." Will greeted quietly, watching the blonde move around to her desk and placed her drink onto the messy desk top.

Meeting his eyes, JJ sat down and indicated to the seat opposite her. "What are you doing here Will?"

"We didn't get a chance to talk, at the wedding." Will blurted out as though he'd been reciting what he wanted to say. "You looked good."

Frowning, the blonde straightened in her seat and took a deep breath. "If this isn't about Henry, you should leave."

Shaking his head, Will lowered his gaze momentarily before he spoke. "Was Hotchner the reason you never wanted to marry me?"

"Hotch and I have only started dating, Will. Let's face it, you're the cheat and my relationship, is none of your damn business." JJ barked without haste.

Scoffing, the detective met her eyes in disbelief. "All those late nights in the office, long days in the field and helping him and his son "move on" after Foyet, and you can't say there was nothing going on between you?"

Meeting his eyes confidently, JJ shook her head. "Nothing ever happened but maybe something should have."

"I made a mistake." The detective admitted quietly after her confession.

JJ frowned at his small demeanour. "You've made so many. So which one are you dwelling on?"

"Emily." Will stood slowly from his seat and tentatively came around to the liaison's side of the desk.

Shaking her head, JJ stood and attempted to move past the taller man, but was stopped by his hand going around her wrist. "JJ, I miss you."

"You're a married man Will. Grow up." JJ barked as she tried to pull out of his grip but found her struggle useless as his hold tightened.

"Things with Emily are tense, we rushed into it because we thought marriage was our only option. God, it's what I wanted with you for years. Then I threw what we had away, what I had with Henry because I thought, me not being your lives was best for everyone." Will stated quietly as his other hand brushed JJ's blonde hair behind her shoulder.

Staring at him in frustration, JJ shoved him back slightly as his hand kept tight, on her thin wrist. "Will, you really need to leave, now."

Will moved forward slightly pressing into his ex's body. "JJ I'm sorry okay. I want to be there for both of my children and you. I saw you and Hotchner the other night..."

The liaison interrupted with a scoff. "That's what this is about? You're jealous?"

"I made a mistake with Prentiss. I love her, I think I do but it's not like how it was with us." Will insisted with wide eyes.

"You're just a whiny little boy who easily gets sick of his toys." JJ stated with a hiss and freed herself from his grip. "Go back to Prentiss and stay the hell away from me and Henry. Don't make me get Hotch down here."

"JJ, please just forgive me." Will pleaded as he came to stand back in front of her.

Shaking her head, the liaison groaned deeply. "Will, you're in my office acting like an ass. Your wife, my former friend, is pregnant and in love with you. I'm sorry you're not happy, but it's your own fault. Please respect me and leave."

Will shifted his gaze down to the ground. "You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Aaron's ten times the man you could ever hope to be." JJ folded her arms defensively and held her breath until he left her office.

Hotch watched through his blinds as Will came into sight at the elevators alone. Texting JJ, he waited until the blonde texted back saying she was okay before he left the tranquillity of his office and entered the room next door.

Hovering next to the closed door, Hotch watched the older agent gruffly welcome him in with a raised hand.

"Dave, you okay?" The profiler asked with a raised eye, knowing the true answer to his question.

Nodding, Rossi continued to look over the consult on his desk. Sighing, Hotch leaned against the table underneath the window. "Dave, we're all a little worried about you. JJ..."

"She shouldn't be poking her nose where it doesn't belong." Rossi concluded tiredly.

"She shouldn't?" Hotch stated in ridicule as his arms folded across his chest.

Making a hefty sigh, Rossi shrugged. "Don't get bitchy because I'm being an ass about your girlfriend. I know JJ means well. I know you all mean well."

"What's going on?" Hotch asked wearily.

Shaking his head, Rossi brought his eyes up to the unit chief's concerned hazel eyes. "I gave her the court order this morning."

Thinking that was the reason for Will's visit, Hotch tensed. "How did Prentiss take it?"

"I don't know. I didn't hang around long enough to find out." Rossi admitted sheepishly, thankful the supervisor wasn't going to press for more information as the tall man headed back towards the door.

Hotch turned hesitantly before opening the door. "So I don't forget, you're coming over for dinner tonight."

"Says who?" Rossi replied hoarsely until realisation dawned on him. "You know, you can say no to JJ, right?"

Chuckling, the profiler smiled. "It's early in the relationship. I'm pretty much just going along with the flow."

"Five days and you're whipped already, my friend." Rossi smirked and watched the usually stoic agent waved goodbye and left him alone with his thoughts.

...

**Thanks so much for reviewing; p95000,** **egoofy34, crazyobsession101, stefi, BellaCortez,** **CriminalMindsFan,** **Kimd33, ReadingRed, ThePenIsMighty, sweet-disposition-101,** **CrimStudent47,** **schokokaffee, JJandHotch4ever96, Flames101 and JoJo (I know, I'm a bad author. I have some extra time on my hands now and I've started rewriting Sometime around midnight, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long:S)!**

**You're all awesome! **


	40. After work

**Disclaimed!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who is taking the time to read and review, I'm honestly gobsmacked by the response for this story.**

**For those who are reading my other fic, 'Sometime around Midnight', I will update soon, 'Because loved sometimes hurts' is nearly at its end - maybe five-ish more chapters left – and then I will go back and finish 'Sometime around midnight', I promise!**

**Anyways thanks for reading, let me know what you think and enjoy! **

...

Rossi and Hotch sat on the couch in the unit chief's apartment drinking scotch, while JJ got Jack tucked up in bed. Henry had fallen asleep hours ago, but the six year old had insisted he was old enough to have dinner with the grown-ups.

The blonde returned to the living room slowly, as laughter penetrated from the couch. "What's so funny?"

Rossi and Hotch smirked as JJ took a seat next to the supervising agent on the couch. "Hotch, removing Will from the front of the church last Friday."

"I'm sorry I missed it." JJ giggled while Hotch lifted his arm, so the liaison could snuggle in. Passing the blonde his glass of scotch, JJ took the heavy crystal and sipped the warming liquid before giving it back to the profiler.

Rossi chuckled at their intimate interaction and leaned forward on the couch. "Thanks for the dinner guys."

"Where do you think you're going?" JJ stated sternly as the pair watched their older friend finish his drink.

Rolling his eyes briefly, Rossi met Hotch's eyes in amusement. "Back home, where I belong."

"Dave you can't just leave." Shaking her head, JJ looked to Hotch for support who simply shrugged with a smirk.

Hotch patted his girlfriend's knee as he weighed in on the conversation. "JJ's worried you're going to become a lonely, bitter old man. I told her you already are."

"Gee, thanks Aaron." Rossi replied sarcastically.

The blonde bit her lip mischievously, to stifle a chuckle. "I didn't say bitter. I said obsessive."

"Dave, we want you to be happy and to know that we'll always be your family. What's going on with Prentiss is difficult for you, we know that, but you have to be prepared in case the baby isn't yours." Hotch stated sincerely, causing the older man to squirm.

Diverting his eyes to the cluttered coffee table, Rossi groaned suddenly becoming uncomfortable with conversation topic. "You know, five days of you two being a couple and it's already sickening."

"Rossi, Will is a possessive, attention seeking bastard and Prentiss is blissfully in denial. She's wanted a family for so long, and now she has it but the way they just jumped into everything, their marriage isn't going to last long and she'll turn to you. I know you care for Prentiss but you can't trust her." JJ explained delicately, not wanting to upset her colleague.

Scoffing slightly, the experienced profiler ran a hand over his beard. "So, this is an intervention?"

"Will came to see JJ, today. He's already looking for an escape route." Hotch answered quickly with a hint of distain in his voice, the memory of JJ having to calm him down after Will's visit fresh in his mind.

Rossi's eyes widened in disbelief at the cheating man's attest stunt. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"He went back to her, like he's always going too. They bring drama and you deserve better. If the baby is yours then you have every right to be in its life but Dave, we don't want you to get hurt." JJ smiled softly seeing the stubborn man accept her words.

"I'm not naive, JJ. It's just, I thought we could've made things work." Rossi scoffed harshly instantly seeing JJ and Hotch exchange knowing looks.

Hotch sighed and placed his glass onto the coffee table. "Listen, Dave we know you love her..."

"Thank you for a lovely evening." Rossi smiled thinly and stood, stopping his friend's line of thought.

"Stop being a stubborn, arrogant jerk, Dave. You act this way and we can all see through it. If you truly love her and she returns the sentiment, then we'll of course be happy for you. But there's a big chance she's just going to crush you again. Just don't do anything too rash okay?" Hotch stood and came to friend's side as JJ watched from the couch.

Nodding, Rossi held out his hand to shake the other profiler's. "I appreciate everything you're saying but I can't just give up on her."

"Even if she's given up on you?" JJ asked with a raised eye.

Sighing, Rossi shrugged and waved goodnight. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

Hotch closed the door behind his long time friend and returned to the couch beside the Pennsylvanian. JJ instantly rested her head on the taller man's shoulder and sighed. "Do you think we were mean?"

Hotch shook his head, leaning back on the couch once more so JJ could lean into him. "I think Dave has been holding onto a dream, that isn't going to happen."

"We happened." JJ stated quietly with a small smile on her lips.

Hotch chuckled and kissed the top of her blonde hair. "Was the idea of us a dream?"

"I'd like to think so." JJ shrugged sheepishly.

Hotch hugged the petite woman tighter to his chest and hummed. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No I just want to sit here for a bit." JJ closed her eyes momentarily. As Hotch's lips kissed her head once more, JJ smiled at the comfortable ease that they were immersed in. "Aaron, do you think we're moving too fast?"

"I think we agreed we couldn't do this by half and that was the right choice. You were right, we have the boys and the team and by dwelling on how to evolve a relationship with each other we could stall things and make it awkward for everyone involved." The profiler stated confidently.

JJ leaned forward to look over her shoulder into his eyes. "So five days into a relationship and we're both settled?"

"What's bringing this on?" Hotch asked in concern as he rubbed JJ's lower back gently.

JJ bit her lips and smiled. "Just something Rossi said."

Frowning, the unit chief leaned forward to kiss her soft lips. "The whole, being sickening thing?"

"We are a little bit sickening. Eight years as friends and colleagues then overnight we're sleeping together and committed." JJ rolled her eyes.

Hotch chuckled briefly before replying. "Why should we wait if we know what we want?"

"We shouldn't." JJ answered surely.

They began kissing as JJ's legs rested over Hotch's laps as his hand ran up and down them. Playing with the fabric on his shirt, JJ giggled as their tongues entwined. Pulling away slightly, JJ kissed his sculptured jaw lightly. "Maybe we should go out on a date without the kids. Get to know each other better."

"I thought we got to know each other pretty well the other day in the shower?" Hotch as with a raised eye and a smirk.

JJ swatted his chest and chucked. "Take me out for dinner."

"Just dinner?" Hotch asked sweetly.

"You can make it at special as you want it to be." JJ's smile widened as he nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

As they lay on the couch, kissing, JJ mumbled incoherently as his hands roamed under her shirt. Breaking apart slightly, JJ pushed him off and got up from the couch. Hotch groaned as JJ jogged to the dining room table. "Where are you going?"

"My phone is ringing." JJ sighed, poking her tongue out as the profiler looked at her pleading silently for the liaison to ignore it. "Jareau."

Hotch pushed himself off the couch reluctantly and began to tidy up his apartment as JJ yes'd, no'd and thanked whoever was on the phone before hanging up. Coming up behind the taller man as he placed the used glasses into the sink, JJ wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sorry babe."

"A case?" Hotch asked, watching her nod in the reflection in the window. "Where?"

"A town called Vaughn in New Mexico has had a number of bodies dumped on its outskirts. The victims aren't locals but they're all young and missing body parts. After the fifth dump in two weeks the LEO's finally decided to call me. That was the lead officer giving the go ahead." JJ kissed his shoulder before pulling away to get herself ready.

Leaning against the sink, Hotch watched JJ move around his apartment in familiarity. "We'll have our date when we get back?"

"Of course." JJ smiled warmly, her mind already going into overdrive as she attempted to work out the best way to get Henry to the sitters while organising her team. As she rifled through her bag for her pager, the blonde was taken off guard when Hotch wrapped her hands around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Kissing the tip of her nose, Hotch smiled down at her wide grin. "I love you."

...

**Hi so I'm not sure whether its or gmail but I'm not getting alerted when someone reviews and so I have to check on the website, so apologies if I miss someone out in the shout outs!**

**Thank you for reviewing; egoofy34, stefi, Kimd33, Starrmyst, p95000, lulubell76, BellaCortez, oooLALApaige, angry penguin, ReadingRed, crazyobsession101, ThePenIsMighty, JJandHotch4ever96, ****sweet-disposition-101****, ****Flames101****, ****deeda****, schokokaffee and ****whimsical-one-ga!**


	41. Vulnerability

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still reading. I thought I posted this yesterday, but obviously my mind is going already. Anyways, this is full of jotchness, hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!**

...

Three days after arriving in Vaughn, New Mexico, the BAU had finally closed the case. It was a pretty rough case, even by the Behavioural Analysts Unit's standards. After a string of deaths, the last known victim was the UNSUB's wife and she died protecting her young son.

The whole team had been affected, but none more so than the team's supervisor, who had instantly distanced himself from everyone.

Entering the hotel corridor a few hours after the rest of the team had returned from the police station, the liaison tiredly wandered to her hotel room after hours of debriefing the local police and nationwide media.

Pausing at her door, JJ glanced to her left and then to her right. Seeing she was alone, the blonde bit her lower lip in wonder.

Hesitantly taking the few steps back up the corridor towards the elevator, JJ stopped at the door numbered 143. Tapping lightly, the Pennsylvanian looked back down the empty corridor as the door in front of her slowly opened.

Hotch smiled thinly with hollow eyes, as he stood at the other end of the door. The profiler's appearance was unusual and instantly created a frown on JJ's face. "Did you take a shower in your clothes?"

Nodding at JJ's whispered question, Hotch slowly stood aside and allowed the concerned petite woman into his room. "I felt dirty."

"You're going to catch a cold." JJ stated motherly, watching the unit chief drag his feet dejectedly to the foot of the un-slept in bed.

Hotch shrugged as he met JJ's tiredly dark eyes. "I couldn't save her."

Knowing he was blaming himself, not only for the death of their last victim, but also his ex wife, JJ took a few steps forward and cupped his damp cheek with her pale hand lovingly. "Aaron, none of us could have saved her. You – we did everything we could. Louise Halshaw was dead the moment her husband knew we were onto him and Aaron you couldn't stop Foyet from setting his sights on Haley. You know that."

Slumping to the bed, Hotch ran his hands through his short hair. "I was too late."

"You did everything you could." JJ insisted while adjusting her body between the profiler's legs and bringing his large, rough hands to her tiny waist.

Shaking his head, Hotch lowered his gaze the communication coordinators stomach and groaned. "I normally do the whole self deprecation thing alone."

"But you're not alone anymore." JJ lifted his chin, so their eyes could reconnect. Arching forward, her blonde hair cascaded down around their faces as JJ's lips forcefully met his.

Her hands slowly undid his buttons on the shirt that was pasted against his skin, from standing under the dripping shower for god-knows how long. JJ mumbled against the profiler's willing lips softly. "You need to get out of these wet clothes."

Hotch quickly stilled her hands before the blonde could remove the shirt off his shoulders. "Why did you come to my room tonight?"

"I know you. I knew you'd be staring off into space blaming yourself for everything, when you're only human. You can't control everything, Aaron." JJ answered slowly, as his hands went around her wrists, pulling her lithe frame closer to where he sat.

Glancing up in uncertainty, the profiler's lips quivered slightly as he replied. "Why can't I control everything?"

"I hate seeing you like this. You're carrying around the weight of the world, when you shouldn't be doing it alone." JJ stated with an undertone of frustration.

The liaison took a step back as the taller man stood, taking off his wet shirt and trousers. Their eyes stayed locked in a silent reassurance until Hotch closed the gap between them once more and rest his hands on JJ's waist. "Help me feel better. Please."

The vulnerability in his voice caught the blonde off guard.

Closing her open mouth, while nodding, JJ pressed a soft kiss to Aaron's cheek as his hands slowly moved to undo the button and pull down zip on JJ's grey suit trousers. Kicking her discarded trousers to the far end of the room, JJ gasped when Hotch backed them both towards the bed roughly, while their tongues fiercely fought for dominance and the rest of their clothes were shed without haste.

For what felt like hours they set a frantic pace, needing their minds to be lost in the uncontrollable physical want. Breaking new heights of passion, sometime later the pair hesitantly pulled apart, keeping their legs entwined as JJ rested her head on Hotch's scarred chest, listening to his heartbeat as their breathing struggled to get into sync.

"Wow!" JJ panted as Hotch covered them both with the bed sheet.

The profiler ran his hands up JJ's side contently. "I know."

JJ kissed his chest before adjusting herself so she was resting on her elbow and looking down at the softly smiling man. "That was... wow."

"Yes it was and you said that already." Hotch chuckled as her free hand traced the scars on his chest.

Stilling her hand above his heart, JJ leaned forward for a kiss. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Much, thank you." Hotch hummed happily into her sweet kiss. "How are you feeling?"

JJ deepened the kiss, only pulling away when he flipped them over so the liaison was underneath him. "Aaron, I love you."

Hotch's smile widened at JJ's affectionate gaze. "I love you too."

"I'm happy." JJ giggled softly while raising a finger to his jaw, moving up slowly so it traced his mouth.

Hotch sat up, raising JJ in his arms so they were eye level. Her legs instantly wrapped around him while pressing her chest firmly into his as her hands tangled around his neck. "JJ, all I want is for you to be happy. You're the only person who has ever made me feel this way. I can't explain it. You make my chest go tight and my head just empties of all the bad things and all I can think about is how much I love you."

"You're amazing you know that right?" JJ said while she hovered her lips over his. Exchanging soft kisses, they lay back down on the bed with Hotch's body pressing JJ firmly into the mattress.

Hotch ran his hands through JJ's matted hair and sighed as he looked into her sparkling blue eyes. "So you're glad you picked me, huh?"

"I'll always choose you." JJ stated gently her heart racing as they got lost in the taste of each other once more.

...

**There will be more drama soon, but for now there'll be happy jotch!**

**Thanks for reviewing; ****egoofy34****, ****p95000****, ****Kimd33****, ****lulubell76****, ****Berlian****, ****crazyobsession101****, ****Flames101****, ****BellaCortez****, ****CriminalMindsFan****, ****JJandHotch4ever96****, ****mummacass****, ****Afuy12****, schokokaffee, ****sweet-disposition-101****, ****ReadingRed****, ****countersteak21****, ****deeda****,**** Caramel Tart**** , and ****angry penguin****! **


	42. Settled down

**Disclaimed!**

**Thanks for reading, you're all awesome. It's not over yet though, I needed a bit of time jump otherwise this fic could go on forever and it's already a lot longer than I planned although I'm really glad you all stuck around.**

**Let me know what you think, enjoy!**

**(ps. it's now Four months later... fanfiction magic ooooh!)**

...

"The kids are flat out." Hotch stated as he flopped down onto their now shared bed. Watching his girlfriend of the last four months, three days and approximately two hours, the profiler chuckled at her concentration on the case file in her hand.

Moving himself under the blanket, Hotch smirked mischievously as his hand ran up the inside of JJ's leg, as his lips began pressing soft kiss down her neck. JJ giggled as he continued his onslaught, with his spare hand cupping her breast on top of the black fabric of her PJ top, while the hand on her leg stroked intimately through the leg her shorts.

Throwing the case file to the ground, the liaison met his lustful eyes with pouted lips. "Do you want some attention, babe?"

"I want you." Hotch mumbled into her neck as he nipped her soft skin slightly.

Groaning into an arousing kiss, JJ felt her shorts being quickly cast aside before Hotch moved on top of her small frame. He entered her quickly, the passion of the moment over taking both of them, as they got swept up in their desire.

Climaxing, Hotch rested his head on JJ's chest, listening to the blonde catch her breath as he did the same. Feeling her thin hands on the back of his neck, the unit chief chuckled. "God, I love that you're my girlfriend."

"Because of the sex?" JJ questioned as she adjusted the pillows underneath her head, so she was half sitting.

"The sex is definitely a plus." Hotch mumbled as he kissed her creamy skin. "But the connection and understanding between us, is definitely what I love."

Biting her lip, JJ pressed her hand to his cheek and forced his eyes up to hers. "Move in with me."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked instantly as her cool blue eyes stared down at him affectionately.

Nodding, the liaison's smile widened at the sight of his dimple producing grin. "You and Jack practically live here anyway. My wardrobe is taken up with your suits..."

"They crinkle easily." Hotch answered pressing a hot kiss to her lips.

JJ hummed sweetly into the kiss as she felt his body press against hers under the sheet. "And we wouldn't want your suits to crinkle."

"No we wouldn't, remember our first official date? Things end badly when my suit gets crinkled." Hotch replied as he kissed JJ once more before pulling himself up to the top of the bed and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, allowing JJ's head to rest on his shoulder.

Laughing, JJ tucked her hair behind her ears before snuggling into his side. "Your suit crinkling wasn't the reason for the disaster that was our first proper date."

"Trust me, the only reason I was late was because that UNSUB tackled me when I was arresting him, which crinkled my suit. If we weren't late, we wouldn't have ran into Will and Emily in the restaurant and Will and I wouldn't have fought and neither would have we that night." Hotch reasoned reminiscently as he pressed a soft kiss the top of JJ's head.

JJ smirked at the memory. "I don't understand why the hell Emily told Will about Dave getting the court order in a busy restaurant."

"I don't understand why the hell he took out his relationship problems on me." Hotch responded with humour in his voice as their hands entwined lovingly. "Oh wait, yes I do. He's a selfish bastard who is in love with two women."

JJ giggled at her boyfriend's outburst. "So it's going to be bitchy Aaron Hotchner tonight huh?"

"That man winds me up. Don't get me wrong, I totally understand wanting to kill the man that has won your heart but doing it in front of his pregnant wife, in a busy restaurant, goes beyond my level of understanding." Hotch shook his head, remembering Prentiss realising Will's torn emotions.

"Their relationship is far too complicated to understand, I mean, she clearly has feelings for Rossi too, otherwise she wouldn't get so emotional around him and Will's just a stupid ass for attempting ruin all of his commitments, but you didn't have to egg him on that night. You could see he was upset, so you didn't have to tell him the baby was better off with Rossi as his father because he was a pathetic excuse of one." JJ reprimanded softly.

Hotch bit his lip in recollection of Will taking a swing at him only for the agent to push him to an occupied table with such force he broke the table. "Granted I didn't have to tell him that Henry called me Daddy by accident either, but I just want that bastard to get his comeuppance, after all he did contribute to ruining our first date."

"Honey I'm pretty sure it's us who can't go out on an actual date. Think about it. Every time we've tried to do something as a couple, things don't work out as planned." JJ sat up, looking into her partners eyes seriously, as she adjusted the blanket over them.

Leaning his head against the wall, the profiler thought for a moment before answering. "That can't be true. Our date last Saturday was great."

"Ordering pizza and watching a DVD isn't a date, especially when neither of us touched the pizza nor watched the film." JJ raised her eyes as the older man nodded with a smirk.

"Okay but the sex was great." Hotch said smugly as JJ poked his arm with her finger and leant her head on his shoulder again. "And anyway, all of our dates weren't ruined by us, it was other people that interfered."

"That's true." JJ nodded in agreement.

Running his hand up the blondes arm, the supervisor smiled as JJ sighed happily at the soft contact. "We couldn't help the boys being sick the time we were suppose to go the film in the park, just as much as the second time when Rossi called me drunk off his ass. We couldn't stop the triple homicide case in Texas or ignore Reid calling us in the middle of our date at the theatre when he needed us to help him out, after his dad showed up. There was no chance in hell we could have stopped that prostitute tying Morgan to his bed in his house then robbing him when we had plans..."

"I didn't mind missing our reservation for that." JJ interrupted with a quiet chuckle, the sight of an embarrassed Morgan who didn't realise his date was a prostitute, needing the ropes around his wrists and ankles untying, but not after the liaison sent a picture to Garcia who naturally went to give the Chicago born agent grief.

Hotch laughed at the blonde's small, throaty laugh. "We might not have had a perfect date JJ, but this, sitting here with you, is pretty perfect."

"You haven't answered my question." JJ stated softly when silence overcame the pair, looking up into his confidently calm hazel eyes. "Will you move in with me?"

Pressing a chaste kiss against her lips, Hotch murmured quietly. "Of course we will. That's if you can handle having us around constantly?"

"Now that sounds pretty perfect to me." JJ bit her lower lip lightly as she felt her eyes flutter closed becoming heavier as Hotch continued to run his hand up and down her arm, her dreams quickly filling with anticipation of their future together.

...

**Hi to everyone who is reading, anyone want some Rossi/Prentiss/Will next? If you don't, sorry because that's what you're getting!**

**Thank you for reviewing; ****egoofy34****, ****deeda****, ****Kimd33****, ****kurussom****, ****p95000****, ****Berlian****, ****sweet-disposition-101****, ****tazlvr2001****, ****countersteak21****, ****lulubell76****, ****CriminalMindsFan****, ****crazyobsession101****, ****BellaCortez****, ****JJandHotch4ever96****, ****angry penguin****, ****ReadingRed****, ****Hotch Fan**** and ****mummacass****!**


	43. Emillssi

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read, hope you're all still enjoying the story!**

**I have not forgotten about Will/Emily/Rossi and to prove it here's a chapter about them with a smidge of JJ/Hotch, just because I can.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

The cell phone ringing woke him in startle.

Fumbling with the small buttons, Rossi accepted the call and gruffly answered, not bothering to check the screen or the time. "JJ, seriously we just got back from Cincinnati. As much as we all love your efficiency, I need sleep kid."

"It's not JJ, Rossi. Erm, its' Will." The southern man drawled out tiredly.

Straightening in his bed, the profiler ran a hand over his face and switched the lamp on. "Is everything okay, with Prentiss?"

Will cleared his throat but kept his voice low. "Well, she went into labour yesterday and I'm now holding my daughter. Emily's fine so is the baby, I just thought you'd want to know that the nurses are going to do the test in the morning."

"Which hospital are they at?" Rossi asked in concern.

Will paused momentarily before replying. "Listen, Rossi, I want no trouble. No matter what, I'm Emily's husband and the baby's father, if you come here, I don't want you upsetting anyone."

"I don't want to fight anymore I just want to see Emily and the baby." Rossi answered diplomatically.

Will sighed as he bobbed the little girl up and down. "We're at memorial, the visiting times tomorrow at eleven."

"I'll see you then." Rossi hung up the phone and scrubbed his tiredly.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

...

Hotch twirled JJ around, by grabbing her waist while they both laughed while Jack chased Henry around the kitchen with his hands covered in cookie dough. What mix was supposed to go into the oven had somehow ended up on JJ and Jack's hands as they mockingly attacked Hotch and Henry with the yummy substance.

Placing the liaison back on two legs, Jack and Henry ran into the living room, with Jack pretending he was a monster Henry could only vanquish with the couch pillow as a feeble sword.

The adults happily watched their son's make a mess as Hotch wrapped his arms around JJ's waist once more, this time dragging her chest into his. Lifting her fingers to the profilers mouth, JJ giggled as he licked some of the cookie dough mixture off her index finger.

Kissing softly, the two agents groaned as a knock at the door separated them. JJ frowned, glancing at the clock on the oven. "Who can it be this early?"

Hotch left the kitchen, patting Jack's head as he happily played with the younger boy. Answering the door, the unit chief sighed at the exhausted appearance of his long time friend. "Dave, are you okay?"

"It's a girl." Rossi greeted solemnly, frowning at the unit chief's cookie dough appearance.

Sighing, realisation dawned on the experienced profiler as he beckoned him into the small suburban home as he dryly replied. "Mazel tov"

"Maybe... I don't know yet. I'm on my way over..." Rossi stopped mid explanation as he watched JJ, Jack and Henry dance around the living room covered in cookie dough.

JJ stopped as she saw Hotch's grin and Rossi's wide eyes. "Oh, hey Dave, are you okay?"

"He might be a father." Hotch answered as JJ edged away from the two preoccupied boys.

"Congrats, I guess." JJ replied softly. "How are you dealing with everything?"

Shrugging, Rossi leaned against the wall. "Will was the one who called and told me it's a girl. I'm going to the hospital now, I just thought I'd pop in for some reassurance."

"Reassurance from us?" Hotch raised an eye. "We're not the most supportive when it comes to the whole Emillssi triangle."

Rossi looked in confusion at the two chuckling agents. "Emillssi triangle?"

"Garcia named the whole, Emily, Will and your love triangle, Emillssi. Get it Emily, Will and Rossi, Emillssi." JJ stifled a giggle as Rossi shook his head in annoyance.

Raising a hand, Rossi backed out the room shaking his head in humorous disbelief. "Thanks for everything guys."

"Good luck!" Hotch yelled out before joining the small family once more to play.

...

An hour or so later, Rossi hovered at the hospital door, watching Will kiss Prentiss's forehead lovingly, while she giggled softly at something he said. Tapping gently on the door, both eyes fell to the bouquet of expensive flowers and an elaborately large panda with a pink bow in its hair, that were in the profiler's hands.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Rossi watched the couple's smiles disappear as they reluctantly welcomed him into the room.

"Are those for me?" Prentiss asked in shock, as the elder man placed the flowers on the table across the bed.

Nodding, Rossi looked sheepishly down at the panda. "The panda's for, erm, well I don't quite know her name. It's for the baby."

Smiling, Emily thanked him, as felt Will tense beside her. Clearing his throat, Will waited for the two former colleagues to break eye contact before speaking. "Her name is Anna. We named her after my grandmother."

"Anna. That's a beautiful name. It means gracious in Hebrew." Rossi stated with a small smile.

Prentiss nodded, her own smile widening as a nurse brought in a little bundle and passed the small baby to the exhausted mother. "Anna Rosabel LaMontagne."

"Gracious, beautiful rose?" Rossi smirked as he sneaked to the side of the bed and peeked down at the little pink baby. "Rosabel is Italian."

Meeting Will's eyes, the brunette silently pleaded for her husband not to antagonise the situation. "Emily spent a long time in Italy when she was younger."

"Yeah, I know." Rossi replied with a sharp tone, but the awkward environment was quickly disrupted by the returning nurse.

A small greying woman, looked at the three adults sympathetically and sighed. "We got everything we needed from Anna, so the results should be back within eight to twelve working days. Everyone is getting a copy of the results correct?"

"Yes, so are our lawyers." Rossi remarked informatively.

The nurse nodded and promptly left the room. Looking back to the baby in her mother's arms, Rossi chuckled. "She's pretty perfect."

"Yeah, she is." Will replied softly.

Prentiss shifted uncomfortably, handing Anna to Will instinctively. "I never wanted to hurt either of you. I love Will, Dave but you are, were, my friend and I never should have put you in that position."

"You could never force me into a situation I didn't want to be in, Emily." Rossi gruffly answered.

Soothing the little girl, Will kissed her forehead affectionately. "I guess this little one doesn't know how much fuss is being made over her."

"She's worth the fuss." Dave's eyes flickered between Will and the baby and Prentiss. "May I hold Anna?"

Will's eyes shot to the older man's in uncertainty. "I've made some mistakes in my life Rossi. I know that. But I know what I want now and it's Emily and Anna. Even if you are the biological father, I'm still going to be in Anna's life. Is that understood?"

Rossi reluctantly nodded as Prentiss shot him an apologetic glare but his face suddenly softened as Anna was placed in his arms. "Hi there angel, I'm... well I don't know who I am to you, yet. But I got you a giant panda if that helps any."

...

**Who's going to be the father..? Give me your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reviewing; ****p95000****, ****whimsical-one-ga****, ****egoofy34****, ****Kimd33****, ****ReadingRed****, ****deeda****, ****lulubell76****, ****ThePenIsMighty****, ****CriminalMindsFan****, schokokaffee, ****JJandHotch4ever96****, ****angry penguin****, ****Afuy12****, crazyobsession101, ****countersteak21**** and ****mummacass****!**


	44. paternity

**Disclaimed!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates life got in the way, apologies, however, there'll be a double update today, to make it up to everyone who is reading!**

**Drum roll please... And the father is...**

...

Emily hovered over the crib, watching Anna peacefully sigh in her sleep. The pair had been home for two days and things had been a little tense between the adults of the house, especially in the middle of the night during the three am feed.

Will was overcompensating, and constantly at the brunettes side. It was sweet, the former profiler thought with a small smile, at first. Now, as she felt his presence behind her all she could think about was telling him to go for a beer or watch TV while she took a shower and had some alone time with her daughter.

Maybe that was the problem, Prentiss mused. She was still thinking of Anna as only her daughter. Not their daughter.

Feeling his arms wrap around her waist, Emily leaned her head back onto his shoulder and sighed. "We're going to make this work, right?"

"I want too. I hope it all works out." Will answered truthfully, his eyes flickering down to the baby as she moved in her sleep. "You should get some rest while Anna sleeps."

"I love you Will." Emily whispered as she turned in his hold.

He kissed her briefly before relinquishing the slightly smaller woman from his arms. "I love you too, Em."

"Will. I know it hasn't been easy. You've been conflicted, we both have. But we're a family." Emily stopped speaking as he brushed his hand against her arm.

Stilling the ambassador's daughter, Will smiled as he settled his wife's doubts. "We are a family and it's going to stay that way. I got a little scared that things weren't going to work. But I'm not giving up on us. This will work out Em, I promise. Now go and get some sleep. I'll be here if Anna wakes."

Nodding, Prentiss reluctantly left the room, pausing at the door to watch Will smile down at the baby in the crib.

Not bothering to change out of her day clothes, Emily's eyes fluttered closed the moment her head touched the pillow.

...

_Will stopped the car outside of her apartment building, his gaze kept landing on her with a glint of humour on the edge of his smile. "You got wasted at my two year old son's birthday party."_

"_No, I'm not wasted. I'm just at that stage." Emily whispered as she slapped the male's thigh while her free hand undid her belt. _

_Shaking his head, Will picked up her handbag of the floor of the car and gave it to the tipsy profiler. "And what stage would that be?"_

"_You know, everything's a little more brighter. Like your eyes." Prentiss covered her mouth quickly as she realised she was flirting with her best friend's partner._

"_Emily." Will warned quietly, feeling their hands touch as he passed her the black slouch bag._

"_I should go." Emily stated slowly, opening the door with her free hand._

_Sighing, Will tugged her back into the car seat. "Emily, I don't want things to be awkward. We're both a little off tonight."_

"_What's wrong?" Prentiss asked in concern, seeing the hesitation in the younger man's eyes._

_Shaking his head, Will straightened in his seat, finally taking his eyes off hers dark chocolate eyes. "Nothing I should be talking to you about. Your JJ's best friend, I don't want you to be put in the middle."_

"_I thought everything is fine between you two, you both looked so happy today." Emily stated with a slight frown, thinking over the familial scene at Henry's birthday party._

_Shrugging, Will flashed the agent a half smile and lowered his head. "I wouldn't take things at face value. JJ and I want very different things."_

"_I'm sorry." Emily replied sympathetically._

_They smiled at each other briefly and before the profiler knew what she was doing their lips connected softly. The kiss soon intensified and unconsciously she found herself climbed onto his lap with her back pressing into the steering wheel. _

_Panting, Will felt her hands slip under his jumper as the brunette shifted on his lap. Pressing a kiss to her lips, Will stilled her hands and met her lustful eyes with a wanting glare of his own. "We should stop, this is wrong."_

"_Oh God, what are we..." Emily began to shake and pulled herself of off him and back onto the seat. Without meeting his eyes again, Prentiss mumbled her apologies and quickly left the car._

_Closing his eyes, Will sighed deeply and took the keys out of the ignition. He was a taken man, he had JJ and Henry at home, but that one kiss with Emily had just confused the hell out of him and all he wanted was to make sure the visibly shaken profiler was okay._

_Jogging after the fleeing brunette, he caught her just before she closed her front door. Grabbing Prentiss's wrists, Will backed her into the apartment and grinned as he heard a throaty moan escape her lips as they began kissing once more with heated fervour. _

...

Will shifted into bed behind her. His body instantly pressed into her back with his arms resting on her stomach. Prentiss smiled warmly in her sleep, her mind still dreamily drifting over past events.

The results of the paternity test were due any day and she could tell things weren't going to instantly go back to normal. She should never have had slept with Rossi, it was one stupid night after a fight with Will.

But as soon as Will had returned from Pennsylvania, life had been fine. Then she found out she was pregnant and things instantly got messy again. The profiler had planned to tell Will at Rossi's New Year's party but that quickly changed.

...

_Emily was grateful Rossi was too busy mingling with his guests, so she didn't have to talk to him, when she quietly slipped into the large house owned by the wealthy agent. Quickly walking into the kitchen as she avoided the older profiler, the brunette noticed JJ, Hotch and Reid in the corner of the living room with the two little boys while Garcia and Morgan were happily dancing in the middle of the floor._

_Kevin was pouring Garcia a drink in the kitchen next to Will but the technical analyst quickly excused himself as Prentiss joined the pair._

"_Hey, do you want a drink." Will asked politely, looking over the brunette's shoulder at JJ laughing at something Jack was telling her._

_Shaking her head, Prentiss smiled with a flirty glint in her eyes. "No thank you. Do you want anything?"_

_His gaze flickered down the dress that was painted onto the brunette's body. "I can think of one thing."_

_The party was getting busier and no one seemingly noticed the pair sneak off up the stairs to one of the many bathrooms. Pushing the door closed, Prentiss gasped as his mouth attacked her throat while his fingers unzipped the back of her dress. "Will, I need to tell you something."_

"_Can it wait?" Will grinned mischievously as he dropped her dress to the floor._

_Nodding, Emily chuckled as they began to kiss passionately once more. Pressed against the wall, their minds were lost in the intimate contact when the door flung open haphazardly and they saw Morgan quickly excused his presence with wide judging eyes._

...

Prentiss's eyes slowly opened upon realising Will wasn't in bed anymore. Sitting up slightly, she patted down her wild brunette hair before moving the duvet so she could get out of bed. The sun was up and she could here Will and Anna in the living room.

Catching his eyes as the profiler wandered into the room, she smiled warmly at the sight of Anna cradled in his arms. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Prentiss instantly frowned as his gaze fell to the table.

Seeing a brown envelope, Prentiss looked into his solemn eyes and sighed. "Have you opened it?"

He shook his head and placed Anna into the bassinette lovingly. "I didn't want too without you."

"Okay." Emily smiled thinly and picked up the letter. Slowly she opened the envelope and unravelled the paper. Scanning the document, she felt the tears swell in her eyes.

Pressing a hand to her shoulder, Will sighed and kissed the top of her head as he read the results. "Now we know."

"I guess everything can get back too normality now, right?" Emily asked him quietly, watching the southern detective nod before he kissed her deeply.

"Everything is going to be good. We're a family." Will smiled reassuringly. "You should call Rossi and make sure he knows."

"Will, your Anna's dad. You're my husband." Prentiss stated with wide eyes.

Picking up the oblivious infant, Will kissed her forehead and sighed. "Yeah, but Rossi's her biological father."

"No matter what, we're a family remember?" Prentiss confirmed hopefully.

Nodding, Will smiled again before leaving the brunette alone to make her phone call. "Always."

...

**Are you happy, sad, don't care who the father is? I went with the majority, so hopefully most of you liked the outcome. Drama is not over quite yet, let me know what you think!**

**Shout outs are coming!**


	45. Anna's first time in the office

**Disclaimed!**

**As promised here's more drama that will quickly gets resolved because unfortunately we're nearing the end. As always, let me know what you think?**

...

JJ turned as she heard a soft tap on her office door. Garcia entered quietly and shut the door. "Have you heard?"

"Yeah, Dave stopped by the house yesterday. He asked Aaron for some advice on fatherhood." JJ answered with a thin smile as she continued with her filing.

Chuckling, the technical analyst came to her friend's side. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" JJ answered, meeting her friend's concerned gaze.

Shrugging, Garcia leaned against the blonde's desk, watching her friend continue with her work. "Well it was only, what seven months since you found out about Prentiss and Will..."

"And now I'm with Aaron and happier than I've ever been." JJ replied with a brighter smile.

Sighing, Garcia looked towards the door before answering. "Prentiss and Will brought the baby in. They're with Rossi in his office."

"Okay." JJ nodded and returned to sit behind her desk.

"Okay. That's all you're going to say? Okay." Garcia huffed as she stood with her arms on her waist.

Looking at her best friend in confusion, the liaison straightened in her seat. "What do you want me to do? Go and wish them the world of happiness?"

"No, go and be Rossi's friend and meet his daughter. Henry's..." The blonde was cut off b her friend's harsh scoff.

"The baby isn't Henry's anything." JJ scorned with a determined expression.

Nodding, Garcia edged towards the door slowly. "Maybe so, but I'm pretty sure Rossi could use the support right now."

Groaning, JJ stood hesitantly and came to her friend's side. "Fine, but she's not pregnant anymore so if either of them say something to piss me off..."

"I will have your back sunshine." The San Franciscan smirked in victory.

The pair wandered into the bullpen noting that the team, minus Hotch, were now in the briefing room with Will, Prentiss and Anna. JJ indicated silently that Garcia should go ahead of her while she spoke to the absent unit chief.

Tapping lightly on the profiler's office door, JJ quietly entered and waited for him to finish his phone call. As he hung up, Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"You okay, Aaron?" JJ asked warmly.

Nodding, the supervisor flashed her a smile before tilting his head in concern. "What's up with you?"

"I came to get you so you could hold my hand." JJ grinned as Hotch stared at her in confusion.

Moving around to the front of his desk, the unit chief chuckled at her childlike expression. "You want me to hold your hand."

"Figuratively hold my hand, or literally, whatever." JJ shrugged as she stood, instantly closing the distance between them.

"Why would you want me to hold your hand?" Hotch asked with a smirk.

Shaking her head, JJ laughed quietly and ran her hand over his arm. "You really do get tunnel vision in here, don't you?"

Instead of responding he just raised an eye and smiled. "Will and Prentiss are here with the baby to see Rossi. Garcia guilt tripped me into going to see the baby for Dave. And because you're his best friend, and my loving boyfriend who would do anything for me, you have to come too."

Hotch rolled his eyes and placed his hand on her lower back, to guide the media liaison into the briefing room.

The room instantly stilled as the two entered, but JJ just smiled and ignoring the southern detective, the communication coordinator went straight to Dave's side and looked down at the baby in his arms. "She's beautiful, Dave."

"Yeah she is, thanks JJ." The experience profiler smiled at the blonde before nodding to Hotch who came protectively to JJ's side.

Will watched Hotch's hand rest on the back of JJ's neck as he looked down at Anna. "I hope she doesn't get your chin."

There was a small chuckle around the room. JJ looked over to Prentiss as Hotch's arm comfortingly fell down her back. "Congratulations Prentiss."

"Thanks." Emily smiled gratefully.

Morgan broke the sudden awkwardness that had overtaken the room by clearing his throat. "So were you two in the neighbourhood?"

"Actually we came to talk to Dave and JJ." Will replied slowly, his words drawing out in uncertainty.

JJ flashed a concern glare to Hotch and Rossi before speaking. "What did you want to talk about?"

Prentiss and Will looked around the room, indicating they wanted to talk in private. Reid, Morgan and Garcia backed out quickly, mumbling their goodbyes, but JJ kept Hotch in place by grabbing his hand.

Emily took a few steps forward, taking Anna out of Rossi's arms and placing the baby back into the pram. "This is a little delicate."

"Who did you sleep with now?" JJ mocked sarcastically, her eyes piercing into Hotch's warningly. Hotch scoffed and shook his head. "Don't even go there."

Will ran a hand through his hair and looked to Prentiss for her to continue "It's nothing like... This kind of concerns you both, but it's a decision Will and I have been talking about for a long time now."

"Which is?" Rossi prodded urgently.

Will sighed, taking hold of Prentiss's hand for reassurance. "We're moving back to Louisiana."

JJ placed a hand on Rossi's shoulder as his face scrunched angrily. "You can't do that. Anna's my daughter."

Prentiss lowered her gaze guiltily. "I would never keep her from you, but Will and I need an actual fresh start and neither of us feels comfortable in DC anymore and so, moving is..."

"Save the violins for someone who cares about you, do you really have to move so far away?" Rossi barked harshly.

Will met JJ's eye line weakly. "Louisiana is my home."

"I want Anna to grow up there. I want a change. Dave, you are always going to be in Anna's life. You can come and visit as much as you want and we can come up..." Prentiss froze as Rossi stood and strode out of the room with a set jaw.

Biting her lower lip, the brunette turned her attention to the liaison and the Unit Chief, both had neutral expressions, as they sat at the roundtable with their hands entwined. "I'm sorry JJ."

JJ shook her head and met Hotch's warm eyes briefly as she controlled her anger. "Henry and I have a much better life now, but did you seriously have to screw with Rossi's life too?"

"Jay." Will stood at the same time as JJ but the Pennsylvanian scoffed as he attempted to apologise and left the couple alone with Hotch.

The pair met Hotch's suddenly stern face with trepidation. "JJ and Henry are going to be just fine, Will. I'll look after them. But both of you should really reconsider Dave's position in Anna's life. He's a good man. He deserves to know his own daughter."

Hotch met JJ standing outside of Rossi's office door, allowing the husband and wife some time alone in the briefing room before the vacated the building. "How is he?"

JJ shrugged, meeting Hotch's worried gaze with a concerned look of her own. "He's yelling at someone on the phone."

"Come on, we'll wait in my office till he calms down." Hotch insisted, leading the communications coordinator into his private room.

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching Prentiss say goodbye to their colleagues in the bullpen while listening to Rossi argue, presumably with his lawyer.

"Do you think it'll work out for Dave?" JJ asked quizzically.

Tilting his head, Hotch sighed. "Honestly, on my small knowledge of Family law, there's not much he can do. She's not denying him access and legally they're not doing anything wrong. I can't see what his options could be other than to arrange visitation or shared custody. But I can't see any judge awarding Dave shared custody in DC when Anna's with Prentiss and Will in Louisiana."

A tensed silence over took the pair as the listened to the yelling coming from next door. As their eyes reconnected, with JJ on the couch and Hotch on one of the guest chairs, the media liaison bit her lower lip in wonder before breaking the quiet that had overcome them both.

"Do you want more kids?" JJ asked hesitantly.

Hotch's eyes widened momentarily as JJ stared at him in curiosity. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Oh." JJ frowned slightly, the air between them suddenly becoming more awkward.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the profiler leaned back in his chair as he began to talk. "JJ, I love Jack and Henry but in this job, successful family life is difficult and sure if we were to have children I'd be over the moon but I wouldn't plan to have any more right now."

"Okay." JJ replied in a whisper.

"Do you want more children?" Hotch asked seeing her disappointment.

Shrugging, JJ played with her hair slightly as she glanced at Prentiss and Will with Anna in the bullpen. "I didn't want kids. After all I'd seen I never wanted to be put in the position of the parents I'd come in to contact with but then I held Henry for the first time when he was born, and I watch the way Jack is with him and I don't know, another child might not be the worst thing ever."

Nodding, Hotch smiled at his girlfriend's wistful expression. "Of course not, a child would a blessing, but four months..."

JJ interrupted with a chuckle. "I didn't mean impregnate me now, Aaron. Just some day, more kids might be a possibility for us?"

"Sure, some day." Hotch blushed slightly before his smile widened. "What about marriage, some day?"

Tilting her head, JJ returned his smile with a smirk. "Marriage was a big issue in my last relationship and I'm not sure I believe in it."

"You don't believe in marriage?" Hotch asked in ridicule.

JJ shrugged. "I didn't think you would be interested in getting married again?"

The profiler sighed deeply, looking down at his bare left hand as he spoke. "My marriage with Hailey didn't last because she wasn't willing to meet me half way and I wasn't willing to change. Just because it ended in divorce doesn't mean I don't believe in it."

"And I don't think a couple needs a piece of paper or a ring around a finger to be committed to the other for life." JJ raised her eyes as Hotch shook his head.

Coming to the blonde side on the couch, Hotch took her smaller hand in his. "There's more than that. There's the day. There's seeing you in a white dress, exchanging vows and dancing with you as my wife. There's cake and confetti. There's the unbreakable bond..."

"It's called divorce, dear." JJ added sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes, Hotch continued defiantly. "There's the memories. There would be the honeymoon and the anniversaries. You'd be Mrs Hotchner and we'd grow old and..."

JJ interrupted the speaking agent again by pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Pulling away she rested her head on his shoulder, JJ smiled happily at the hands still grasped together. "I want the memories and growing old together. I want an unbreakable bond, Aaron. I'm just not sure I'm the marrying type."

"There's a marrying type?" Hotch asked sincerely.

Nodding, JJ sat back up and sighed. "I never dreamed about having a white wedding or having the white picket fence. I'm not a homemaker. I don't care if there's a pillow out of place or if we eat takeout for the entire week. I'm a workaholic, I love work. It gives me purpose and hope, that the world has good people in it as well as the bad. I never planned on having children but I love being a mom and I love our kids and I want to have your kid one day. I want to wake up next to you every morning and kiss you before going to sleep every night. I just don't get the whole wedding thing. Blame my parents or my vulnerabilities over past relationships but marriage isn't necessary for me."

Hotch cupped JJ's cheek softly and kissed her. "We don't have to talk about weddings or kids right now, do we?"

"No, I was just thinking out loud." JJ muttered beneath his lips as her eyes fluttered closed.

"So I can continue kissing you?" Hotch mused out loud.

JJ chuckled as he didn't wait for a reply as his mouth pressed firmly onto hers. Pulling away slightly, JJ glanced to the closed door. "Kissing, in your office Agent Hotchner? I'm pretty sure that counts as sexual harassment."

"You're right." Scoffing, Hotch pretended to move off of the couch, but willingly allowed JJ to pull him back down to continue the kiss as he laughed at her mockingly annoyed glare.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; ****p95000****, ****hglb88****, ****lulubell76****, ****Kimd33****, ****clt****, ****egoofy34****, ****Riley Bernard****, ****sweet-disposition-101****, JJ, ****CrimStudent47****, ****oooLALApaige****, ****CriminalMindsFan****, ****angry penguin****, ****tazlvr2001****, ****mummacass****, ****l0vetakesnoprisoners****, stefi, schokokaffee, ****crazyobsession101****, ****JJandHotch4ever96****, ****Afuy12****, ****spk****, ****deeda****, ****ThePenIsMighty****, ****Flames101****, ****Myspaceisdaocean****, ****ReadingRed****, ****whimsical-one-ga**** and ****Hotch Fan****!**


	46. Next Chapter

**Disclaimed!**

**So far – JJ walked in on Will and Emily in bed. She turned to Hotch for support and attempted to carry on as normal but then she found out Garcia and Morgan already knew about Will/Emily. Emily was pregnant and everyone thought the baby was Will's but then her affair with Rossi came to light. Will handed JJ full sole custody of Henry after JJ took Hotch and Jack back to Pennsylvania. JJ and Hotch spent so much time together they fell in love, (shocker I know). JJ and Hotch dated for a few months but didn't want to waste anytime and Hotch agreed to move in with JJ. Prentiss had her daughter and the paternity test proved the baby is Rossi's but Will wants to be involved in the baby's life and along with Prentiss they've decided to move to Louisiana much to the grievance of Rossi.**

**In this chapter it is three month since the paternity test results. **

**There're a couple chapters left but we're in the homestretch. Hi to everyone who is still reading, I love hearing from you so let me know what you think!**

...

Rossi kissed Anna's forehead softly as she tugged on his beard weakly while she squirmed in the experienced agent's arms. Reluctantly, the greying man placed the three month old into her car seat in the back of the Prius, placing the giant panda comically named Penelope, next to the wide awake infant.

Rossi secured his daughter into the padded seat, checking the seatbelt securely held the car seat. Kissing Anna's darkly covered head, the misty eyed profiler whispered softly. "I'll see you really soon, okay my little bambina."

Will silently nodded towards the older man before getting into the driver's giving his wife a moment alone with the biological father of her child. "We'll call you as soon as we get to the house."

"Make sure you do." Rossi replied solemnly.

Sighing, Prentiss took a step forward, wrapping her arms around her former colleague's neck. "Thank you for giving me Anna."

"I'll be down in a few weeks, once you're settled." Rossi stated quietly, pulling the brunette slowly off him. The last few months had been full of arguments and court dates but the elder profiler had unenthusiastically been forced to give primary custody to Prentiss and Will. "And thank you too... for Anna. I'm missing her already."

Lowering her gaze to the ground, Prentiss took a deep breath before taking in the sight of the dejected fifty-something year old. "Dave, I'm sorry we're moving away, but it is the right thing for my family."

"Anna's my family too, Emily. I'm going to want her to know me and the team." Rossi stated firmly, seeing the pale skinned woman bite her lower lip.

Slowly, Prentiss nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. "I know, like you said you'll be down in a few weeks and we'll be back in DC for Christmas for my mother's annual festive extravaganza."

Rossi cleared his throat and forced his emotions to go away. "Make sure he drives safe."

"He always does, Dave." Emily smiled warmly before moving to the passenger's side of the car. "Say bye to everyone for us."

Knowing she really meant to say goodbye to Henry and JJ for Will, Rossi tilted his head and shielded his eyes against the low sun. "You could have done that, yourselves."

"It's better this way. Bye Dave." Prentiss stared at her one time lover before getting into the car and kissing Will. Looking in the back seat, Emily sighed happily at the sight of her daughter attempting to grab the panda next to her, before the former agent stole a small glance out of the back window at the sight of David Rossi watching his daughter leave for her new life in Louisiana.

After watching the car out of his street, the acclaimed author and profiler pulled himself together and drove across town to JJ and Hotch's house where the rest of the team were waiting for him. Shaking his head at Garcia's bright red car filled to the rim with boxes full labelled Henry and Jack, Rossi failed to note the front door open ahead of him.

JJ waited for him to walk up the path, with her hands shielding her eyes from the bright daylight. "Are you okay?"

"If this is going to be pity party, there better be alcohol." Rossi quipped with a smirk.

"There'll be no pity, just understanding." JJ smiled, hugging the older man briefly as he stopped in front of her.

Nodding slightly, Rossi hinted towards the abundance of cars surrounding the house. "It looks like you're nearly done."

"I've been up all night, so we only had to move boxes this morning." JJ replied tiredly. "Did they get off okay?"

Rossi licked his dry lips momentarily and sighed. "Yeah."

JJ shook her head it his quiet demeanour. "Dave, I can't imagine how hard this is for you, but you weren't the only one scorned by their little get together and if you ever need to talk or anything..."

"JJ, you're a good friend and I'm glad you're happy with Aaron and that he makes you happy." Rossi attempted to cut the liaison off but she continued.

She placed a hand on the taller man's arm and squinted under the cool autumnal sunlight. "I am happy and getting over someone gets easier. You'll see Anna as often as you can and when she gets older, things will fall into place."

"What if she likes him better than me?" Rossi asked weakly.

JJ smirked with a little laugh, knowing he was comparing himself to Will. "That's impossible, trust me. She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger and she'll be the apple of your eye."

"Here you two are." Hotch interrupted walking out into the front yard, in his casual T-shirt and jeans carrying a heavy box marked kitchen. "Did everything go okay?"

"About as well as it could of." Rossi replied with a thin smile.

Hotch put the box into the back of Morgan's car and sighed. "Dave, you'll make it work. Anna comes first not your dislike of the southern asshole or his dislike of you."

"I know that. But I'm glad we're all in agreement that he's a southern asshole." Dave remarked smugly.

JJ chuckled. "I have a few choice names that are a whole more appropriate than that."

Hotch wrapped his arms around JJ's waist and guided the pair back into the house. Kissing the top of the blonde's head the three laughed as he responded. "Babe, there're kids in the vicinity and we all know your dirty mouth is limitless when coming up with names for your ex."

Reid joined the small group from the kitchen carrying yet another box. "JJ, why do you have a draw full of spatulas?"

"I like spatulas." JJ shrugged with a small smile as Hotch shook his head.

"You know we can throw stuff out during the move? We might be moving into a bigger house but do we really need that many spatulas?" Hotch asked with a raised eye as Morgan, Garcia and Kevin came downstairs with the two boys.

"Spatula is great word." Garcia chuckled as Jack took hold of Henry's hand and they sat where the couch once was.

Hotch shook his head as the two blondes began giggling. "JJ, you don't even use the spatulas. We both only rarely cook."

The two women's laughter intensified at the unit chief's use of the utensils name again and his obvious frustration. Rossi looked between the two joyful best friends and smirked. "I want whatever they are on."

"Well I'm fuelled on love today Mr Rossi and I think JJ's just an insomniac." Garcia beamed happily.

Reid frowned and shook his head as he placed the box on the ground in front of him. "I don't get why is the word spatula is funny?"

JJ wiped a laughing induced tear from her eye. "It's just a good word, Spence."

"Don't encourage them boy wonder." Morgan insisted as he exchanged smirks with the rest of the males in the room. "So what time are we setting off for the new house?"

"The moving vans are getting there for noon so in about half an hour." Hotch answered after checking his watch.

Looking around her sparse living room, JJ rested a hand on the supervisors chest as her other hand wrapped around the back of his waist while his arm rested on the shorter Pennsylvanian's shoulder. "I guess this is it."

"Why are you guys moving out of here? It's a great house." Kevin asked inquisitively.

JJ and Hotch exchanged warm looks before JJ answered. "We just wanted more space and for the boys to have their own rooms."

"I want a space room." Jack poked his head up from racing toys cars with the three year old on the spacious floor causing the room to laugh at his eagerness.

Henry leaned on the six year old to stand. "Robots!"

"You want a robot room?" JJ left Hotch's side and picked up her young son off of the floor and into her arms, grinning as the fair haired child nodded enthusiastically.

Jack held JJ's hand after he picked up the cars with his other hand as Garcia leaned into Kevin. "Oh I'm sure there are other reasons for a bigger house."

"What does that mean?" JJ asked with a frown.

The analyst smirked at Morgan before replying. "Well, it's not as if we're not going to get another Jareau-Hotchner to join the brood at some point right?"

"JJ's not pregnant." Hotch shook his head as picked up the box Reid had placed on the ground before looking to his girlfriend. "Right?"

"You can stop panicking I'm not pregnant." JJ giggled at her concerned boyfriend of now seven months.

Garcia sighed loudly. "But you two should get working on that."

Rossi silently left the laughter filled room, uncomfortable with conversation topic after just saying goodbye to his daughter. Hotch quickly followed his friend outside not wasting time to make sure the older man was okay. "When are you going down to Louisiana?"

"I was thinking the thirteenth." Rossi replied as he held with the box in the profiler's hands.

"That's good." Hotch smiled.

Rossi patted the taller man's back. "So you nearly swallowed your tongue at Garcia's baby comment, huh?"

Rolling his eyes the team leader closed the car door and leaned against the vehicle as they talked. "No, I know Garcia just has babies on her mind since she and Kevin started adoption proceedings but JJ and I agreed we wouldn't even start thinking about kids until everything gets settled with the house and work."

"How did your meeting with Strauss go?" Rossi asked.

Shrugging, Hotch scoffed in ridicule. "Honestly, I have no idea about what's going to happen next."

"You and JJ are going to be just fine." Rossi smile reassuringly.

"You think?" Hotch straightened as he watched the rest of the group slowly exit the small house.

The elder man nodded and placed a comforting hand on the Hotch's shoulder. "Aaron you're one hell of a lucky man. Don't screw it up."

"Those are some inspiring words, coming from a man who has been divorced three times." Hotch smirked smugly.

"Well, I know what I'm talking about." Rossi chuckled. "You two are going to be fine, you've both been through so much that it has to work out."

"Tell me about it." Hotch responded dryly as Jack and Henry ran towards him while JJ locked the house up.

"Daddy say bye." Henry insisted waving to the house. It hadn't taken him long to copy Jack in calling Hotch, daddy. At first the couple had discouraged the younger boy seeing his clinginess around the profiler but knowing they were committed to each other and that it was Will's choice to not be a part of the infants life, Hotch had caved and dragged JJ with him.

Jack and Hotch waved goodbye to the house upon the younger child's instructions and waited for JJ to join them after locking the door, before getting into the car.

The team separated into the respective cars, with Reid joining Rossi in his car, everyone joked about spending far too much time together before agreeing to meet at the new house twenty minutes away.

JJ turned to face the boys in the back seat while her hand rested on Hotch's thigh. "You guys ready for the next chapter?"

"What next chapter?" Jack asked in confusion.

Hotch smirked as he reiterated JJ's question. "It's a saying buddy. Are you guys ready for the next chapter of our lives together?"

Henry and Jack nodded with wide smiles. JJ kissed Hotch's cheek and took one last look at her house before he switched on the engine. "Good, let's go then."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; ****Kimd33****, ****EmmaBerlin****, ****whimsical-one-ga****, stefi, ****lulubell76****, Dr Reid, ****Berlian****, ****p95000****, ****egoofy34****, ****hglb88****, ****sweet-disposition-101****, ****ThePenIsMighty****, Anonymous, ****CriminalMindsFan****, ****Riley Bernard****, ****angry penguin****, ****Flames101****, ****mummacass****, ****JJandHotch4ever96****, ****crazyobsession101****, ****deeda**** and ****awhitermorn****!**


	47. Everything continues

**Disclaimed!**

**Once again I apologise on the lack of updates, I've been busy but finally we're at the last post. **

**So this fic is going to end on one more time jump with things sort of finalised. There's no more big drama but as with some of my other fics things aren't entirely happy and uplifting. JJ and Emily are still not the best of friends and there's still tension but the way I planned to finish it was so if one day I want to write some more, I could easily begin a sequel, if I felt the need too :P**

**As always let me know what you think and thank you so much to everyone has stuck with this fic, you're all amazing!**

...

JJ rubbed her enlarged stomach lovingly as she felt her daughter actively kick her mother's insides as though it was a punch bag. Jack stopped as he walked into the kitchen frowning at his step mom's knuckle white grip on the counter.

The fourteen year old asked in concern. "You okay, mom?"

JJ smiled warmly as the other children sitting around the island, their aprons and mouths covered in chocolate, looked towards the blonde worryingly. "I'm fine guys, the baby is just moving."

"Does it feel weird?" The pigtailed brunette girl wondered curiously, her appearance was the double of her mother but her mannerisms were entirely inherited from her father.

Shrugging, JJ smiled warmly, extending her hand so the little girl could come and feel the baby kick. Scrunching her nose, she quickly skipped back to her seat as JJ giggled. "It doesn't feel weird anymore Anna. After having Henry and Thomas, I've got used to the feeling."

"It feels like an alien." Anna chuckled as she climbed back onto the seat.

Hotch entered the room, patting ten year old Henry on the head as the boy helped his younger brother put mini chocolate eggs on top of the crispies cakes. "JJ, you're supposed to be relaxing not washing dishes."

"The baby was kicking again." Jack stated as the father and son exchanged concerned glances.

Hotch moved around to his partner of eight years side and rubbed her back affectionately. "JJ, will you let me and the kids do the dishes, why don't you lie down for a bit?"

"Because I'm not an invalid, Aaron. I can do the dishes." JJ glared at the dark haired man and sighed as he passed her the towel to dry her hands.

Hotch slowly moved his girlfriend out of the way and began to wash the dishes. Jack smirked as he took the towel off the blonde to dry the dishes. "You should listen to Dad. You haven't been very well lately."

"I had one little dizzy spell." JJ rolled her eyes as she struggled to sit on the stool opposite the under ten's around the island. Smirking towards Anna as Thomas, the youngest Hotchner boy, passed the eight year old the paper cake cases. "Do you see what I have to live with Anna?"

Anna giggled as Hotch rolled his eyes behind the heavily pregnant woman. "It's because you're having a baby, Auntie JJ."

"Well maybe they should save half of their enthusiasm they have for drying the dishes for when the paint the nursery." JJ grinned as Thomas eagerly licked the wooden spoon that was covered in chocolate.

"Mom, can we have some milk with the cakes while we watch the film?" Henry asked as he glanced to the rain streaming down the windows, spoiling the planed outing to the park.

Nodding, JJ began to stand but was immediately dissuaded by her partner's voice behind her. "Let Henry and Jack get the milk while I clean up the kitchen."

Spinning slowly on her seat she tilted her head in annoyance as Hotch tried his best to hide his amused smile. "I can pour milk, Aaron."

"Oh I know, you're very good at it." Hotch chuckled as JJ scoffed humorously. Looking past the blonde, Hotch nodded towards Henry. "Hey son, why don't you take Anna and Thomas into the living room and set up the DVD?"

"Okay Dad." Henry grinned ushering the youngest members of the small group out of the room.

Watching JJ organise the cakes onto the plate, Jack eyed his father closely as he washed the pan in the sink. "Erm Dad."

"Yeah buddy." Hotch smiled softly towards his inquisitive teenager.

Jack folded he tea towel and lifted himself up onto the counter so his feet were dangling off the side. "Grandpa Brookes called the other day asking if I wanted to go down to Carolina with Aunt Jess over spring break in a few weeks time."

"Do you want to go visit?" JJ asked softly.

Shrugging, Jack bit his lower lip nervously. "I guess I'd like to see them, but it's always strange."

Hotch frowned as he dried his hands. "How do you mean strange?"

"I don't know, just the way they mention mom and stuff." Jack looked down to his hands with sorrowful eyes.

JJ slowly stood while exchanging a worried glance with Hotch. Standing in front of the fourteen year old, the blonde brought his eyes to her eye line. "Hey sweetie, they just miss your mom, like you do. You remind them of her, in a good way. You know it's okay to talk about your mom anytime you want, right?"

"I know, I just prefer not to." Jack smiled thinly.

Rolling her eyes, JJ shook her head as she took a few steps back. "God forbid the Hotchner men talk through their emotions."

"I think she's blaming me for you inheriting my stoicism." Hotch smirked as his son sniggered.

Henry barrelled into the kitchen in a jog. "Can we have milk and crispie cakes, now?"

"Sure, me and Jack will bring them through, take your mother's hand and force her to sit down and do nothing." Hotch instructed playfully.

JJ ran her fingers softly through her son's blonde hair as they walked into the living room, where Anna was giggling at Thomas's incoherent mumblings. The pregnant mom of soon to be four, sat on the couch smiling happily as Thomas, whose hair was as dark as Hotch's but his eyes were as blue as hers, snuggled into her side while Anna helped Henry clear the table so Jack and Hotch could place the small cakes and glasses of milk down.

Half way through the new Pixar release, most of the chocolate crispie cakes and milk had gone and Thomas had fallen asleep as his head rested on JJ's huge stomach. Anna sat in between her auntie and uncle on the couch, while Jack lay over the seat, his attention drifting between the TV and his cell phone as Henry sat on the floor, resting against the coffee table as he picked at the remaining chocolate pieces.

A knock on the front door, interrupted the quietness as the monkey on screen walked sadly through the animated jungle.

Hotch reluctantly stood, smiling at the eyes watching him move towards the door.

Seeing the figures through the glass, Hotch sighed as he reluctantly opened the door. "Emily, Will. I thought Dave was picking Anna up?"

"He didn't tell me he had court today." Emily replied tersely.

Hotch glanced behind him, making sure the occupant f the living room couldn't hear. "It wasn't scheduled. The defence team blind sighted us. He shouldn't be too long."

"He should have brought Anna home." Prentiss breathed out slowly. "He's always doing this."

Will pressed a comforting hand to his wife's lower back. "There's no need to be upset, chere."

Hotch stepped aside, letting the soaked couple into the warm house. "We're just watching a film. She's having fun." Hotch stated with a soft smile as the eight year old looked in confusion at her parents. "Hey Anna, look who is here!"

Lifting herself off the couch, where she had been resting into JJ's side, Anna skipped to Will's side. "I thought I was staying at Daddy's tonight?"

"Daddy got called into work poppet." Emily kissed her daughter's head as Will picked her up.

Anna scrunched her nose uncertain. "But he said he's come back and we'd go and see Miss Elena and get ice cream."

Henry looked up to the unexpected guests and wandered into the kitchen. Jack exchanged looks with JJ and quickly followed his younger brother. Will inhaled sharply as JJ watched her two eldest son's leave the room before she adjusted Thomas's head so she could stand. "We didn't mean to interrupt."

"Do I have to go now? We're watching the film?" Anna stated in a moan.

Hotch came to JJ's side slowly seeing the disapproving look on his partner's face. "Dave won't be too long."

"That's not the point JJ. You shouldn't have to babysit." Prentiss stated softly as she looked to baby bump. "Dave should have told us he had court today and we would have rescheduled."

Anna pouted her insistence as the two couples watched each other closely. "I'm not a baby."

"Emily, why don't you guys just leave Anna here, and we'll get Dave to call you when he arrives?" Hotch asked hopefully.

"I don't want to put you out." The former profiler shook her head, causing the little girl to groan disappointedly.

"You're really not." JJ smiled politely, feeling Hotch's hand on her waist.

Will placed Anna gently on the ground and ran his hand through his hair. "JJ you both have other things going on."

"Anna is Dave's daughter too, and he trusted us to watch after her while he had to deal with putting the bad person away." JJ kept her tone light, seeing Anna shift her gaze between the two sets of adults as awkwardness filled the air.

"Hey Anna, do you want some more milk?" Jack walked into the room, startling the adults. Anna nodded and skipped over to the teenager leaving the former acquaintances alone.

Will cleared his throat before musing out loud. "He's a good kid, definitely mature for his age."

"All of my son's are good kids." JJ stated proudly, glancing to the couch where Thomas was still fast asleep.

Nodding, Will caught Emily's hand as comfortingly. "Henry seemed a little distant earlier."

"He just feels a little awkward around you. It was only three months ago that you came back into his life." JJ answered truthfully, flickers of past conversations she had with her tween-age son passed through her mind about why his biological father chose not to be in his life when he left for his new life with his new family before suddenly returning after the death of Emily's father.

Will looked towards the couple sincerely. "I'm trying to make things up to him just as much as we're trying to include Dave more in Anna's life..."

"It just gets difficult when he tells us, he's spending the day with our daughter and then I find out he's gone to court." Emily stated with a small shrug, not wanting to sound as pissed as she actually was.

JJ frowned as she heard the brunette's undertone of annoyance. "Anna's safe with us."

The former profiler tilted her head hesitantly. "We know that but you have to admit, Anna calling you guys Auntie and Uncle is a little weird."

"We're not the ones that made this awkward." Hotch rubbed his girlfriend's back comfortingly. "Beside's she Dave's daughter as well as yours, and Dave is a member of our children's family."

As the couple stared at each other in uncomfortable silence, the sound of the door opening and closing, followed by a familiar deep voice, brought the small group out of their quietness. "Hello."

Hotch cleared his throat before calling out to his long known friend. "We're in the living room Dave."

Rossi raised an eye and froze at the sight of the mother of his child and her partner standing in his best friend's living room. "What did I miss?"

"Dave you were supposed to be spending the day with Anna, not in court." Prentiss glared at her daughter's biological father in annoyance.

"She's spending some time with her cousin's what's the big problem?" Rossi shrugged, while ignoring the on looking glances coming from Prentiss's husband. "I'm here now to take her to get some ice cream before Elena's sister gets in from Boston."

Emily frowned slightly. "Anna's meeting Elena's family?"

"Please tell me you're not jealous of Anna getting to know my fiancée's family." Rossi smirked smugly.

Scoffing, the brunette grabbed her husband's hand and shook her head. "I just don't want my daughter feeling disappointed when her daddy's marriage to the nice re headed nurse doesn't work out."

"Jealous much, Emily?" Rossi chuckled quietly to himself when Prentiss and Will scoffed as he crossed the room to peck JJ's cheek. "Sorry about this JJ."

"It's fine Dave. Why don't I go and get Anna ready?" JJ backed out of the room, leaving Hotch and Rossi alone with the couple.

"I'll go and wait in the car for you." Will kissed Prentiss's head softly before turning his gaze to Rossi. "Make sure Anna doesn't stay up too late, we're meeting the Ambassador tomorrow."

Rossi saluted sarcastically, waiting for the door to close before he spoke again. "He realises that I'm Anna's father, right?"

"Will's just being protective. Dave you really should have told me you had court today."

"Why so you could postpone and I wouldn't see my daughter for another week?" Rossi's moan was cut short as Anna skipped into the room and into his arms.

The brunette eight year old smiled as she poked her dad's cheeks with a snigger. "We made crispies."

"I see that, you got chocolate all around your mouth, you little mucky pup." Rossi wiped away the chocolate on the little girl's face. "I hope you didn't make your Auntie JJ stressed."

"No Uncle Aaron and Jack made sure she was feeling okay, because of the baby." She stated seriously.

Rossi and Hotch smirked at each other at the eight year olds repetition of facts. "Why don't you give your mommy a hug goodbye before we go and meet Elena?"

Anna and Emily hugged as JJ brought in the eight year olds coat. Hotch and Rossi shook hands before watching the two women help Anna with getting ready. "What time is the team meeting tomorrow?"

"Ten o' clock at Morgan's." Hotch replied with a small smirk. "Penelope said he's going to introduce us to his new girlfriend when she came to pick up the kids this morning."

"It must be serious." Rossi commented with a smug smile, before Anna sprang back into his arms.

Prentiss waved slightly at her young daughter and backed towards the door. "We'll pick Anna up in the morning, Dave. Next time, just call if you have to go to work."

Rossi rolled his eyes making Anna giggle. "Sure thing, Emily."

"Thanks JJ, Hotch, for watching her today." Prentiss smiled uncomfortably as the couple nodded in response. "I should get back to Will."

The congregation in the living room, waited until the brunette had left earshot before speaking again. JJ rubbed her stomach as took a seat on the arm of the couch. "Well that was..."

"Emily Prentiss in a mood!" Rossi sniggered as he placed the dark haired girl on the floor. "Sorry if she was curt, I have a habit of getting under their skin and causing erratic behaviour."

"So not much has changed in eight years, then?" Hotch stated sarcastically.

"I prefer to think of it as consistency." Rossi remarked sarcastically as he held Anna's hand. "Well, I think it's time to go and allow the Jareau - Hotchner's their afternoon, bambina."

As he passed JJ, the profiler kissed the blonde's cheek warmly as she muttered her response. "That will be soon just Hotchner's."

The experienced agent raised an eye in curiously as JJ and Hotch exchanged knowing smiles. "We're telling the team tomorrow anyway."

"We're getting married once the baby comes." Hotch answered his friend's bewildered expression with a soft grin.

Hugging them both, Rossi patted the unit chief on his back. "It's about time you got your own way."

"Come on Anna, let's leave these two lovebirds to it." Rossi winked as he guided the small girl to the door.

JJ chuckled as she followed them to the exit with Hotch loosely holding her from behind. "Oh with our three hyperactive sons running around the house, and this little one," the Pennsylvanian pressed a hand against her large stomach motherly as she raised her eyes, "we're going to have a wild afternoon of snuggling on the couch."

"Look out Aaron, your fiancée has a glint in her eye." Rossi laughed as he opened the front door, estimating the time it would take to get Anna in the car without getting too wet from the pouring rain.

Hotch kissed the top of JJ's head as he hands rested on her baby bump. "What can I say? I'm one hell of a lucky guy."

"I'll see you both tomorrow. Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both." Rossi nodded before lifting Anna LaMontagne Rossi, to his arms and running to the car parked in the drive.

Blocking out the cool air, Hotch guided JJ back to the living room and on to the couch as they listened to Jack, Henry and Thomas giggling in the kitchen.

Tomorrow, the five of them would meet up with Garcia and her ever growing family, along with Rossi and his partner Elena, Reid and partner and step child of just over a few months and they'd meet Morgan's new girlfriend at their weekly team meet up and tell everyone of their engagement.

Their relationship had grown out of heartbreak but as they lay on the couch, with JJ cradled into Hotch's chest, the couple of eight years knew that neither of them would change a thing.

...

**This story has had such huge response, I honestly didn't think people would like it but for ****everyone who has read and reviewed, you are all awesome, especially; ****p95000****, ****egoofy34****, ****CriminalMindsFan****, ****Kimd33****, ****angry penguin****, ****countersteak21****, ****sweet-disposition-101****, ****Flames101****, ****Afuy12****, ****l0vetakesnoprisoners****, ****JJandHotch4ever96****, ****ReadingRed****, ****lulubell76****, crazyobsession101, ****deeda****, ****jekkah****, ****ThePenIsMighty**** and ****Hotch Fan****!**

**For those reading 'Sometime around midnight,' I promise it will get finished soon, I'm just trying to get my exams out of the way. Also, I'm going to be uploading a few new fics soon, one is a request fic for Pebbles7092 (I haven't forgotten :P), and the other is a sequel to my fics, 'Talking is overrated' and 'Life goes on,' so hopefully some of you will be interested in them! **

**Thanks for reading everyone.**


End file.
